Flame Rising
by Phoenix Burst
Summary: Team 7 is banned from the Chuunin Exams. Realization and determination gives Sakura the fight to become stronger. When Konoha is on the edge of war, only Sakura and an old enemy can save it. Full Summary Inside! Review! Eventual NaruxSaku. On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

After Team 7 is banned from the Chuunin Exams because the Third doesn't believe that Sakura is strong enough, Sakura realizes that her love for Sasuke is false and that her sensei doesn't believe in her. She finds comfort and partnership in an unlikely source and takes her fate into her own hands, outside of Konoha. When she returns, she returns cold and scarred by battle and loss. She also returns with a secret, one that has the possibility to bring Konoha to its knees. But, this secret is something that she must protect from the Akatsuki, because if they learn her secret then the whole world will be lost to the leader. While protecting her secret, she is betrayed by her heart and Konoha risks destruction unless the Kyuubi can rise again.

* * *

In the village of Konoha, a huge opportunity for ninjas was getting ready to take place. In a village where the majority of the income came from selling a ninja's service, it is important to ninjas to improve their rank and become stronger. This time it was the Genin's turn. The Chuunin exams were the opportunity for a Genin to advance their rank. This year, the exams were taking place in Konoha, and teams were being nominated by their Jounin instructors.

Standing in the office of the village's leader, the Hokage, was the instructors of all of Konoha's Genin teams. Sitting behind his desk in the back of the room was the Hokage. The third Hokage of Konoha was an older man who looked like he could be beaten by a Genin, but every ninja knew that he was still Hokage for a reason.

"As you all know," the Hokage began. "The Chuunin exams are being held here in Konoha this year. There will be teams coming from other villages; I expect my ninjas to be hospitable and to not pick fights. Now, any Jounin who would like to nominate his or her team please step forward."

The four teams that were nominated were Hatake Kakashi's, Sarutobi Asuma's, Yuhi Kurenai's and Maito Gai's. The competing roster was impressive because three of the teams were fresh out of the academy and were referred to as the Rookie Nine.

The Hokage didn't seem surprised by the nominated teams. He accepted the teams with a nod and wrote the teams down.

"Dismissed," the Hokage ordered while looking straight at Kakashi. While the rest of the ninjas in the room dispersed, Kakashi remained behind. "Tell me how your team is doing."

Hatake Kakashi, also known as the Copy Ninja, resisted the urge to pull out his book. "Uchiha Sasuke is extremely talented. He activated his Sharingan during our mission to the Wave and has already begun to learn control. Uzumaki Naruto has an unbelievable amount of chakra and stamina, but he still needs to work on his control." Kakashi stopped talking and seemed rather pleased with his students.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "And what about Haruno Sakura?"

Kakashi seemed surprised at the mention of his only female student. "Well um, she has exceptional chakra control."

"And?" the Hokage pressed.

Kakashi bowed his head. "Chakra control and intelligence are the only exceptional skills that she has. Her taijutsu and ninjutsu are weak, but she might show some skill with genjutsu if she tried."

For the first time that Kakashi could remember, the Hokage glared at him.

"You nominated your team for the Chuunin exams, knowing full well that one of your students is not yet ready? Genin die during this test Kakashi. Are you willing to send your student to her death?"

Kakashi flinched at the Hokage's cold tone. "Sasuke and Naruto could protect her…"

The Hokage's glare intensified, stopping Kakashi mid-sentence. "She should not have to be protected," the Hokage said icily. "It is your responsibility to make sure that your student is ready, not to nominate her regardless so that her teammates might pass."

"Holding her teammates back from this opportunity would not be fair," Kakashi protested.

"Silence," the Hokage snapped. After Kakashi stopped talking and bowed his head, the Hokage sighed. "It seems that you forget your own lesson about teamwork, Kakashi. I will not allow your students to participate in the exams. My advice to you is to train **all** of your students so that they might succeed next year."

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it and bowed. "Very well Hokage-sama," he said softly.

"Dismissed," the Hokage sighed. After Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, the Hokage pulled out Sakura's file.

He smiled when he read just how high her test scores were, but it quickly turned into a scowl when he saw the comments on her physical abilities and amount of chakra. With a sad expression, he put the file down and pulled out his pipe.

"Well Haruno Sakura, what am I going to do with you?" he asked while he blew out a small puff of smoke. "If your own sensei won't help you, then I suppose I'll just have to find a way to assist you myself."

* * *

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably on the bench while her sensei broke the news to his team that they would not be allowed to participate in the upcoming Chuunin exams.

"Why are we forbidden?" Sasuke demanded furiously. "I can take care of any opponent that they put me against!"

Sitting next to Sakura, Naruto had his fists clenched in barely suppressed fury. "Why would the old man refuse us?" Naruto asked desperately. "He didn't refuse the other rookies!"

Kakashi sighed and sat down on the railing of the bridge. "He doesn't think that you're ready," he said softly.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated out of anger. "How many other Genin completed an A rank mission?"

Before Kakashi could stop himself, his uncovered eye drifted over to Sakura. Unfortunately, Sasuke's Sharingan followed him and widened in fury.

"Naruto and I are forbidden to compete because of her?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked from Sakura to Kakashi in shock. "Is that true?" he asked Kakashi.

Kakashi's silence was all the answer they needed. Enraged, Sasuke leapt to his feet and looked at Sakura like he would like nothing more than to stab her with a kunai.

"This is your fault," he spat. "Because of how weak you are, I can't advance in rank. You're always pulling us back. Our team would be better off without you."

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. "Sasuke-kun," she gasped in pain. "I never…"

Without waiting for her to finish, Sasuke leapt to the nearest rooftop and sprinted away. While Sakura watched Sasuke go, Naruto stood up and began walking away with his head hung low and his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto," Sakura sniffed while she reached out desperately.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Sakura cried. "I never asked the Hokage-sama to hold you guys back because of me."

"It's not your fault," Naruto mumbled, like he was trying to convince himself. "See you later Sakura-chan."

The tears in her eyes began pouring down her cheeks. Having Naruto walk away from her strangely hurt even more than Sasuke's reaction. Without so much as a glance at her, Naruto sprinted down the street, away from her.

While Sakura buried her face in her hands and sobbed, Kakashi sat down next to her.

"Become stronger," Kakashi said simply.

Sakura looked at him accusingly. "How could you? Now they hate me!"

Kakashi looked away slightly guilty. "Become stronger," he repeated. "If you become stronger you won't hold them back anymore."

"Then train me!" Sakura shouted while she leapt to her feet. "You're my sensei! You're supposed to help me!"

Kakashi stood up and began to walk away. "I cannot help you," he said bluntly. "You would not be able to handle my intense training. You will have to train on your own or find a different teacher."

Sakura watched, completely stunned, while her sensei walked away. He did not think that she was worth training, her teammates wouldn't look at her and her Hokage thought that she was too weak to participate in the exams. She was weak and alone, and she didn't know what to do about it.

She sat on that bench crying for what felt like hours. Her shirt was completely drenched with tears. Every now and them a person would walk by, but she didn't care, they could stare all they want. Why should a weakling like her care?

She continued to cry until someone stopped and stood in front of her. When the person didn't move, Sakura laughed bitterly.

"Why would you want to associate with a weakling? I'm so pitiful that not even my sensei has faith in me."

"Then he is a fool," the figure answered.

Sakura looked up from her lap and gasped when she saw the Hokage standing right in front of her smoking his pipe. When she looked at the man in front of her, Sakura didn't know whether to be angry or embarrassed.

"Hello Hokage-sama," she said quietly.

The Hokage smiled at her warmly and sat down next to her. "I didn't refuse your participation because I thought you were weak. I did it because I did not think you were ready. You possess a lot of potential Sakura, and I just want you to live long enough to truly tap into it."

"My team hates me," Sakura said miserably. "Kakashi-sensei doesn't even have faith in me."

The Hokage took in a long breath through his pipe. "A sensei who does not believe in his students is a poor one indeed."

Sakura tried to fight back the next round of tears. "It's not his fault that I'm worthless."

"It's his fault that he didn't help you tap into your reputation," he rebutted. "I have been reviewing your file, and you possess every quality needed for a medic-nin."

"Me? A medic-nin?" Sakura asked in shock.

The Hokage nodded. "I am willing to give you an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but only if you can prove to myself and another that you are worthy. This will be incredibly dangerous, and I would never give this chance to a Genin, but you won't be able to succeed here."

Sakura looked at the Hokage nervously. "I still don't understand why you are helping me, I'm just a Genin."

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, chuckled and took another puff of his pipe. "Genin are the future of this village, and I will do whatever it takes to protect this village, even if it means going up and beyond to do it."

Sakura gaped at Hiruzen for a moment before determination blazed in her emerald eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes," she said softly. "I will do anything to prove that I'm not weak and that I am fully capable of protecting Konoha."

Hiruzen nodded approvingly and stood up. "You have convinced me, but there are two others you need to prove yourself to."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Hiruzen chuckled and dumped the ash out of his pipe. "Meet me at training grounds one tomorrow at six am sharp."

Without waiting for a response, Hiruzen put out and pocketed his pipe. He gave Sakura one last encouraging smile and walked, leaving Sakura alone once more.

Shock and excitement flooded through her, as well as an intense fear.

_Will Sasuke-kun return my feelings if I get stronger?_ Sakura asked herself. _I've never seen him look at anyone like that._

Sakura walked back to her home slowly while she tried to process this opportunity that had been presented to her. When she got home, she went straight to her room without stopping to greet her parents. She threw her ninja gear on the floor and closed the door before collapsing on her bed. More tears filled her eyes while the scene with the team flooded in her head over and over again.

She cried on her bed until there was a light knock on her door. The door opened and Sakura's mom stepped in and closed the door behind her. Without a word, she sat down on the side of the bed and gently rubbed Sakura's back.

Even though Sakura's parents weren't ninjas, they tried to be as supportive of her as they could.

"Your sensei told us what happened," Sakura's mom, Mai, began carefully. "Including your teammate's reactions. I'm so sorry Sakura, but is this a sign that maybe you're not meant to be a ninja?"

Sakura flinched and glared at her mother. Haruno Mai looked exactly like an older version of Sakura, except for the brown hair.

"The Hokage withheld us because he thought that I wasn't ready and he didn't want me to be killed during the exams," Sakura said sourly.

Mai flinched at the thought of Sakura dying. "So are you crying because of your teammate's reactions?"

Sakura nodded. "I couldn't believe how Sasuke looked at me. He looked like he hated me. I love him and he hates me."

Mai sighed and continued rubbing her daughter's back. "Honey, you have your whole life to fall in love, don't close yourself off because of Uchiha Sasuke."

"I love him," Sakura insisted.

"You love the idea of him," Mai said gently. "Can you honestly say that you are wholly in love with him after how he treated you earlier?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. Every time that she tried to think of why she loved Sasuke, Sasuke's furious face popped into her mind. The more she saw the look on her supposed love's face, the angrier she got.

"He had no right to treat me like that," Sakura whispered in realization. "Maybe I do love the idea of him."

Mai smiled. "You have your whole life ahead of you. You will find love, just maybe not for a couple of years."

Sakura giggled for a minute before her face turned serious. "I have something to tell you…"

Sakura spent the next fifteen minutes explaining her encounter with the Hokage to her mother. Her mother switched between excitement and worry.

After Sakura was done explaining what Hiruzen had said, Mai stood up and began to walk out the door. "You're going to need your strength tomorrow," she said, forcibly cheerful. "I'll make you a nice dinner tonight and a big breakfast tomorrow."

"Mom," Sakura began hesitantly. "Do you not want me to do this? This training might take me out of the village."

Mai held the forced smile. "If you survive in the long run because of it, then I'm happy."

Sakura's mouth formed a smile. "Thanks Mom."

Mai's eyes glittered mischievously. "But you're going to have to convince your father."

* * *

The next day, Sakura waited anxiously at training grounds one for Hiruzen. She had gotten there early and now she was digging her hands in her weapon's pouch anxiously.

Telling her father had been difficult, but in the end he had accepted it.

Sakura closed her eyes to yawn and when she opened them again she was shocked to see Hiruzen and a woman standing right in front of her.

The woman was wearing a light-green kimono with flower petals on it. She had flawless pale skin and light brown hair that was pulled back in a bun. Her eyes were a dark brown that held a fierce intelligence.

"She did not even sense our arrival even though we didn't mask our chakra," the woman said accusingly. "Hiruzen, I only agreed to take on a pupil if she impresses me, and so far she has not achieved this."

Hiruzen chuckled and pulled out his pipe. "Give her a chance." Turning to Sakura he smiled. "Haruno Sakura, this is Abe Izumi. She is a warrior and a healer, and she is a personal friend of mine. If you impress her today then she will be your new sensei."

Sakura stared at Hiruzen for a moment before she looked over at Izumi. The older woman was undoubtedly beautiful, but Sakura had a difficult time picturing her as a warrior. Izumi continued to study Sakura with a critical eye. After she was done studying Sakura from a distance, she began circling her to examine her closely.

"She has a very lean build," Izumi commented. "With strict training she might become a graceful fighter. Her chakra reserves are pitiful; she would have to work herself to complete exhaustion to get them to my standards. Then there's the issue of her spirit affinity."

Hiruzen smiled and lit his pipe. "I might have a solution to that should you accept her."

Izumi nodded and turned to address Sakura for the first time. "We shall fight, and if you impress me then I shall accept you. Aim to kill or you will fail."

Without another word, Izumi leapt back with more grace than Sakura thought possible in a kimono. Sakura gaped a moment before she bowed respectfully and pulled out a kunai.

_That kimono will make it difficult for her to fight in close quarters_, Sakura strategized. _I'll have to get in close_.

Keeping a firm grip on her kunai, Sakura leapt forward. She pulled her leg back and glided into a roundhouse kick. Izumi folded her hands in her sleeves calmly and didn't move to block the kick.

When the kick connected with Izumi's arm, Sakura cried out in pain and shock. Smirking, Izumi grabbed Sakura's leg before she could get away and effortlessly threw her thirty feet. Sakura landed painfully and Hiruzen winced in sympathy when he heard something crack.

Sakura struggled to her feet, grasping her arm in pain. Her eyes were shut tight and her teeth were clenched together. When she was back on her feet, she picked her kunai back up.

"You will do no damage with one broken arm," Izumi pointed out. "You would do well to accept defeat and save yourself some pain."

For a moment Sakura was sorely tempted to give up, but she quickly pushed the thought aside and resumed a fighting stance.

"I won't give up," Sakura said with a glare.

Izumi kept her expression blank. "Then I shall have to teach you a difficult lesson."

Faster than Sakura's eyes could follow, Izumi sprinted so that she was right in front of her and ducked to perform a graceful sweep kick. Sakura fell on her back and bit her lip to keep herself from crying in pain.

Before Sakura could recover, Izumi pulled out a handful of senbons from her sleeve. Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly rolled away to avoid the projectiles. She winced when some of the senbons graced her leg, but none of them pierced her body.

Sakura got back to her feet. Before she could get steady, Izumi aimed a roundhouse kick and sent Sakura back another twenty feet. Sakura screamed in pain when she landed and felt agonizing pain from her torso. It felt like she was on fire and she couldn't bet in a full breath.

Coughing up a little blood, Sakura rolled onto her hands and knees. Before she could push through the pain, she felt someone get a firm grip on her hair and pull her to her knees. Sakura's body screamed in protest when she moved, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Yield," Izumi commanded while she tightened her grip on Sakura's hair. Sakura heard metal scraping and felt something dangerously sharp poking her in the back. "I could cut you in half right now if I chose. Yield."

Sakura felt a large assortment of emotions in that moment. She felt fear, disappointment and defeat. But, the strongest emotion that she felt was anger.

"Do it," Sakura said softly.

"Excuse me?" Izumi asked in surprise.

"Cut me in half. I failed, and I don't deserve to be a ninja," Sakura said sadly.

"So you believe that failure should be punishable by death," Izumi confirmed.

Sakura hesitated a moment before bowing her head. "It is in the ninja world. If this were a mission and you were an enemy ninja I would be dead by now. But," Sakura continued while she tightened her grip on the kunai that she had refused to drop. "That doesn't mean that I will give up until the very end."

Izumi's eyes widened in surprise when Sakura swung the kunai over her head, and cut through the hair that Izumi had been gripping. Sakura forced herself not to cry when she felt her once beautiful hair fall past her neck and land on the ground.

Once Sakura was free of Izumi's grasp, she spun around on her knees and prepared to strike at Izumi's leg with her kunai. Her kunai was blocked by a beautiful metal fan and it flew out of her hand before she could stop it.

Sakura gulped when Izumi put the fan right against her neck. She could practically smell the metal and Sakura knew that the slightest movement could cause her injury. Sakura's emerald eyes met defiantly with Izumi's brown. They held the gaze for a moment before Izumi smiled warmly and folded her fan.

"You are a very determined young woman," Izumi said kindly. "I can tell how difficult it was for you to cut off your hair, and I respect a ninja who can put aside something that's important to her in order to fight."

"Does that mean," Sakura choked out.

Izumi nodded and tucked her fan into her sleeves. "You have impressed me; I shall be honored to be your new sensei."

Tears filled Sakura's eyes and she bowed her head respectfully. "I will work very hard Izumi-sensei," she promised.

Izumi nodded. "I expect you to. Now, let me heal your injuries."

Izumi's hands glowed green and she gently touched Sakura's arm and torso. Right away, Sakura sighed in relief when a cooling sensation eased away the pain in her arm and ribs.

While Izumi finished healing Sakura, Hiruzen walked up to the two, smiling. "Well done Sakura," he praised. "Izumi is not an easy woman to impress. Izumi is a warrior from the Mountain Country, but she has been traveling for some time. She was within a day's journey to the village when I began to think of ways to help you."

"I owed him a favor and agreed to come to give you a shot," Izumi explained to Sakura. "Now, what is your solution for her spirit affinity?"

Hiruzen nodded and put out his pipe. "I have a close friend whose child needs a chance to prove himself, just like Sakura. If they have a chakra connection then my friend will give him to her."

Sakura looked between the two. "What's a spirit affinity?"

"A spirit affinity," Izumi began. "Is one of the most useful tools that a ninja can have. Are you familiar with chakra affinities?"

"A little," Sakura admitted. "I know that your affinity type affects the type of jutsu that you can use, but I don't know any more than that."

"That's it for the most part," Izumi said. "A spirit affinity is when you learn the affinity of your partner. It is a bit difficult to explain, allow me to show you."

Izumi put her finger to her lips and whistled loudly. There was a loud screech somewhere in the forest which brought a smile to Izumi's face.

"My affinity is earth," Izumi explained. "But my spirit affinity directly reflects my partner. Here she comes now."

Sakura looked back to the forest and saw a fast brown streak flying towards them. Laughter filled Izumi's eyes and she held out her arm. The brown streak slowed down and Sakura saw that it was a brown hawk. The hawk had dark brown feathers and fiercely intelligent black eyes that seemed to inspect Sakura.

"This is my partner Sukai, Sukai this is Sakura," Izumi introduced. "I have decided to take her on as my apprentice, and I'm explaining to her about the spirit affinity."

Sukai nodded and turned her head back towards Sakura. "And you wish for a demonstration," the hawk clarified, surprising Sakura.

"_Ikimono_ _Benkou _jutsu, also known as animal speech," Izumi explained.

"Wouldn't that constantly drain your chakra?" Sakura asked.

Sukai chuckled. "I can maintain a D level jutsu without any effort young one. You need not worry about me."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"That is quite alright," Sukai said.

While Sakura and Sukai were getting acquainted, Hiruzen and Izumi were discussing the details about Sakura's training.

"So you have a solution for her spirit affinity," Izumi confirmed. "I cannot train her completely without a partner for her."

"It would need to keep quiet," Hiruzen whispered. "If the village finds out who he is, they'll kill both him and Sakura."

Izumi's eyes widened. "Just who exactly is your friend Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen didn't answer right away. "Give your demonstration first," he said. "Then I'll introduce you."

Izumi nodded and turned her attention back to Sukai and Sakura. "Sukai's affinity is air, which means that my spirit affinity is air. Though I can't perform any powerful wind jutsu, I can perform some. Because of my spirit affinity, I have impeccable hearing. Each spirit affinity heightens a sense. Air enhances hearing, water enhances sight, earth enhances touch and fire enhances smell. As far as I know there is no spirit affinity that enhances taste."

Sukai nodded in agreement and began to fly over their heads. "Izumi and I can also share vision. This is not limited to your spirit affinity, it can be done with anyone who has a chakra connection with an animal."

"I can perform up to level B wind jutsu," Izumi continued. To prove her point, she took her fan back out and opened it. She turned away from her audience and aimed for a tree. "_Fuuton: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"_ She waved her fan and a large whirlwind blew towards the tree and engulfed it. When the wind died away, the tree was in shreds.

Sakura gasped in surprise when Sukai took flight and used the same jutsu on another tree by using her wings. The difference in power was evident as Sukai's jutsu took out three trees that were in the tornado's path.

"As you can see," Izumi said while Sukai perched on her shoulder. "Sukai's wind jutsu is much more powerful than mine. This is because of my spirit affinity, which is merely meant to give you more of a range with your jutsu."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "So how do I get a partner that I have a chakra connection with?"

"That's where I come in," Hiruzen said with a smile. "Before I summon her, I must ask you to hold off on your judgment and listen to what she has to say."

After Sakura nodded in uneasy agreement, Hiruzen motioned for everyone to give him some space. When everyone was clear, he bit his thumb and went through some hand signs.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_," he yelled while he slammed his hand onto the ground.

There was a loud 'poof' and a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Sakura saw that Hiruzen was leaning warily against the leg of a large red fox. The fox, a vixen, held a small cub by the scruff and was eyeing Sakura critically.

"Sakura, this is Aki," Hiruzen introduced. "She was once the mate of the nine tailed demon. If you have a connection then she will give you the Kyuubi's son."

* * *

A/N- I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Please review! -Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

A/N- There are concerns that based off of my summary, I will be killing Sakura's character. I assure you, Sakura is my favorite character and the last thing that I would do is kill what makes her, her. Review! –Phoenix

* * *

Sakura took a couple of terrified steps back. The vixen, or Aki, was taller than Hiruzen, had dark red fur, black cunning eyes and was wearing a large green vest. The kit in her jaws was no larger than a normal red fox kit, though it only had one tail. It was observing its surroundings with wide, curious, black eyes.

"How can the Kyuubi have a son if he is gone?" Sakura asked fearfully.

Hiruzen stepped away from Aki and put an understanding hand on her shoulder. "Aki is a summon fox, she mated with the Kyuubi before the attack on the village. For some reason though, she did not give birth until recently though her kit lived."

"I don't understand," Sakura admitted.

Aki rolled her eyes and put her kit gently on the ground. The kit wailed in protest and got on his unsteady paws.

"A demon's child takes longer to develop before being born," Aki explained to Sakura. "I don't want him to be raised by my people which is why, if you have a connection, I will give him to you. Not even my people's elder can take him away if he develops a chakra connection. Hiruzen assures me that you're a fine young woman, and I trust Hiruzen's judgment."

"I still don't understand," Sakura cried. "How could you mate with the Kyuubi? He nearly destroyed our village!"

Aki glared at Sakura fiercely, sending chills down Sakura's spine.

"The Kyuubi is much respected among my people," she said icily. "To have been chosen as his mate is a great honor. But his son will be used as a weapon if he stays with me, and I would rather him have a sense of freedom."

The kit wailed for his mother and tried to walk towards her.

"Will he be a nine-tailed demon too?" Sakura asked.

Aki shook her head. "He may be the Kyuubi's son and possibly have his strength, but he will not be a tailed demon."

Sakura still looked uneasy. This was the offspring of the Kyuubi, the one who nearly destroyed her village before she was even born.

But, when she looked at the little fox kit standing in front of her, she couldn't think about any of that. All she could think about was how this adorable baby fox was in danger of a life of bloodshed. Something that she could possibly prevent.

Trembling slightly, Sakura stepped in front of the kit and knelt down. The little fox looked at her in interest before slowly walking up to her and began biting at her hands. Had the fox's teeth been fully developed it might have hurt, but the dull teeth only made Sakura chuckle.

At the sound of Sakura's chuckle, the little fox yelped in glee and continued to bite.

"Well aren't you a little troublemaker," Sakura laughed.

With slightly trembling hands, Sakura picked up the tiny fox. At first the fox squealed indignantly before he relented and licked Sakura's face.

The tongue felt rough on Sakura's face, but it still made her laugh. "You are a mischievous one," Sakura told him.

While Sakura was getting to know the Kyuubi's son, Hiruzen, Izumi, Sukai and Aki were watching from a slight distance.

"They have a chakra connection," Izumi confirmed while Sukai nodded in agreement. "I can sense their chakra getting acquainted. It's like their chakra supplies are drawn to each other. They're perfectly compatible. I believe that with the right training they'll be a great team."

Aki nodded, stuck between happy and sad. On the one side, she saw her beloved son becoming a weapon to be used by her people. On the other side, her son got a chance to be happy and grow up to be who he wanted to be, but he would grow away from her.

Hiruzen noticed Aki's sadness and patted her leg reassuringly. "I will have Sakura sign the fox summoning scroll, this way she can summon you to visit your son."

Aki's eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you Hiruzen," she said while she gently nuzzled the old man.

When Sakura and the fox were done playing, Sakura held him tightly and walked towards the adults. Everyone noted how comfortable the little fox looked in Sakura's arms and how right they looked together.

"Well Sakura," Hiruzen said with a kind smile. "Are you still afraid of him?"

Sakura fidgeted a little uncomfortably, but when the little fox kit in her arms looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes, Sakura couldn't help but feel comforted.

"Like all Konoha residents, I fear the Kyuubi," Sakura started carefully. The fox's ears dropped in distress, but Sakura gave him a hug. "But, the only thing that I feel around you little troublemaker is comfort. I won't hold you accountable for your father's actions. Besides, you're too darn cute for me to be afraid of you."

The fox yelped happily and stretched himself so he could give Sakura numerous kisses all over her face. Sakura laughed and tried to pull away from the merciless barrage of kisses.

Izumi smiled at the sight. "I think it's rather obvious Sakura that you two are meant to be partners."

Sakura looked from Izumi to Aki. "Does that mean that he can travel with me?"

Aki nodded somewhat sadly. "Nobody can interfere with a chakra connection. I only ask that you summon me on occasion to see my son."

Sakura nodded and began absent-mindedly scratching the fox's ears, earning a clumsy purr. "What's his name?"

Aki seemed a little surprised before more sadness filled her eyes. "I was not allowed to name him."

"What did you want to name him?" Sakura pressed.

"I wanted to name him Katsu," Aki said after a moment.

Sakura nodded and held the fox in front of her face. "Your name is Katsu. Your mom picked out a nice name."

Sakura gently put Katsu on the ground. Before he was even steady, Aki covered him in loving licks.

"Thank you so much," Aki murmured, her voice choking with emotion.

"He's your son; you should be the one to name him."

Aki smiled slightly and gave Katsu one last lick before gently nudging him back to Sakura. "I must report to the Elders that Katsu has developed a chakra connection."

"Will you get in trouble?" Sakura asked in concern while she picked Katsu off the ground.

Aki shrugged. "Even if I do they can't do anything about it. That's one of the perks of being the Kyuubi's mate. Please take care of my son."

"I will," Sakura promised.

Aki gave Katsu one long, sad look before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared and Katsu saw that his mother was gone, he started wailing.

Sakura spoke soothingly to Katsu. After a minute, Katsu stopped wailing, but he continued to look around for his mother.

Hiruzen walked up to Sakura and pulled out a large scroll. "This is the fox summoning scroll. I'm the temporary holder of the scroll. But, I am confident that the heir to this scroll would not mind you signing it. Izumi will be able to teach you how to summon during your training."

"Thank you for everything Hokage-sama," Sakura said with a bow. "I hope to make you proud."

Hiruzen smiled and opened the scroll. He gently put it on the ground. "You sign your name in blood here," he said while pointing at the empty space next to a name that he covered with his other hand."

Sakura nodded in understanding and poked her finger with her kunai before signing her name.

Once her name was signed, Hiruzen rolled the scroll up and put it back in his robes. He then took out a wrapped bundle and handed it to Izumi.

"For when they're ready," he told her.

"Understood," Izumi said as she put the package in her sleeve.

"I will make sure that everything needed in order for Sakura to leave to train is taken care of," Hiruzen promised. "I will grant you some funds for Sakura, but I'm afraid that I will not be able to give you much."

Izumi raised her hand. "Masters pay for their apprentice's essentials. You need not fear Hiruzen; I make quite a good living by assisting every village that I pass through."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow but didn't press on. "If you do not require anything else from me then I'm afraid that I must leave you. Haruno Sakura," he said with a slight bow, "I wish you good luck with your training. I hope that I will still be around to see the great ninja that I know you'll become."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as the Hokage of her village showed her some respect. Being respected was not something that Haruno Sakura was used to.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura said tentatively. "What will become of my teammates?"

"They will train and will take the exams next time with another team member if you are not back by then," Hiruzen promised. "Don't worry about them. With Izumi as your sensei, when you return you very well will give them a run for their money."

Some tears leaked out of the corners of Sakura's eyes, but she ignored them. "I will not let you or Konoha down," Sakura swore.

The Hokage of Konoha smiled at her like a man who was looking at a precious child before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Sakura hugged Katsu a little tighter and turned back to Izumi.

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked a little hesitantly. "And how long do you think we will be gone?"

Izumi smiled in understanding. "It depends on how quickly you learn. But you should prepare to be gone for years."

"Years?" Sakura choked out. "But what about my family?"

"You can find ways to stay in touch," Izumi assured her. "We leave tomorrow at 6 AM sharp. If you are not at the West Gate by then, then I will leave and you will continue to be the same girl who was held back from the Chuunin Exams."

Sakura flinched at Izumi's bluntness. "What do I need to bring?" Sakura asked softly.

Izumi's smile returned and she put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I will take care of training supplies for you and Katsu. You need only bring your personal items such as clothes and weapons. I highly recommend purchasing a few sealing scrolls. Now, bring Katsu home and get ready. Tonight you should say your goodbyes."

"Yes Sensei," Sakura said with a bow.

The young kunoichi walked back towards the village quietly. She was hardly aware of the fox kit in her arms until he began fidgeting and whining. Sakura looked down in alarm and saw that she was clutching Katsu too tight.

"Sorry Katsu," Sakura said softly while she loosened her grip. "I guess I'm a little nervous. I've never left the village for years. I don't want to leave my parents. But, I know that if I stay I'll wither away."

Katsu looked up at her and licked her arm, causing Sakura to giggle.

When they reached the ninja supply store Sakura purchased two large and three small sealing scrolls. The large scrolls were about a foot long and could hold a great deal of stuff. The smaller scrolls were about half a foot long and couldn't hold as much. Sakura already owned a backpack that would fit everything easily.

When they got back to Sakura's home, she showed Katsu around. It was small, but there was enough room for Sakura and her parents. Once she showed Katsu around, she got him a small plate of leftover meat and some fruit. She went to her room and put the plate and Katsu on the floor. Katsu gave the food a sniff and gave Sakura a disbelieving look.

"Don't look at me like that," Sakura said exasperatedly. "You're obviously weaned and I don't have any raw meat for you. You might have to get used to eating cooked meat."

Katsu sighed and started gnawing at the cooked meat.

While Katsu ate, Sakura packed. She sealed half of her clothes, weapons and books in one large scroll and sealed the other half in the other scroll. That way if one scroll was lost or damaged she would still have another. In one small scroll she sealed her hygienic products and her small stash of soldier pills. In the other two scrolls she sealed some food rations and some personal items.

After she finished sealing most of her belongings, she put the scrolls in her backpack along with a spare outfit, cloak, boots and her first aid kit. By the time she had finished packing, her room was incredibly bare and it made Sakura uncomfortable.

Sakura sat on her bed stroking a napping Katsu until she heard the front door open and close. She took in a deep breath and walked out of her room.

She found her parents in the kitchen talking about their day. Mai was preparing lunch while Sakura's father, Reiji, sat at the table laughing.

Both of Sakura's parents worked for one of the Konoha companies that were run by the Hyuuga Clan. Haruno Reiji was a strong man with dark pink hair and kind, dark green eyes. Even though Reiji was strict, he was very protective, especially of his only daughter.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Sakura greeted from the doorway.

Mai turned around and gasped. "Sakura, what happened to your hair?"

Sakura ran a hand through her hair and remembered with a pinch in her gut what she had to do to be accepted by Izumi. "Just a training accident," she vaguely explained.

"Well sit down so I can make it even," Mai ordered.

Sakura did as she was ordered. She sat quietly while Mai evened Sakura's hair. Once her hair was done, Sakura looked into a mirror and smiled sadly. Her once beautiful, long, pink hair that flowed down to her back was now at chin level and looked choppy.

"It's a shame," Mai sighed. "Your hair was so beautiful too. How did you meeting go?"

Sakura opened her mouth to tell her parents what had happened when a loud wailing came from down the hall.

"What in Kami's name," Reiji began while Sakura ran down the hall.

Sakura opened her bedroom and felt her heart clench. On her bed where she had left him, Katsu was shivering and wailing mournfully. When he saw Sakura he stood up and began crying.

"Oh Katsu," Sakura soothed. She immediately scooped Katsu up and held him close. He continued to tremble and kept looking at Sakura as if he was afraid she would disappear. "You were scared weren't you? I'm sorry Katsu; I won't leave you alone like that in a strange place again."

Katsu whined and stopped trembling.

"Sakura," Reiji said dangerously from her doorway. Sakura looked at him and noticed that her father was shielding her mother and was staring at Katsu with a mixture of fear and anger. "Put that thing down and step away. Foxes are evil and that fox gives me a bad feeling."

_If I tell him who Katsu's father is Dad will kill him_, Sakura thought while she clutched Katsu protectively. _I'll have to lie to my parents to protect Katsu._

"Katsu was a gift from my new sensei," Sakura said firmly. "Foxes are not evil. Do not judge a whole species based off of one fox."

In her arms, Katsu flinched at the mention of his father. Sakura noted that for a fox kit, Katsu was incredibly intelligent and understood almost everything that was going on around him.

"Why would your sensei give you a fox?" Mai asked. She then noticed the bareness of Sakura's room and the backpack and weapons pouches that were all packed and ready to go on the floor. "So you're leaving," Mai said sadly. "For how long?"

Sakura looked down at the floor. "Years."

"Years?" Reiji roared. "When I agreed to let you take on a new sensei, you didn't mention anything about you leaving for years! How am I supposed to protect my baby girl when she's Kami knows where?"

Sakura looked up at her father and blinked away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "You're not Dad. I'm leaving so that I can protect myself."

Reiji stared at Sakura for a moment before he moved to leave. Mai grabbed his arm and refused to let go.

"This is our last night with our daughter, and you are not spending it sulking," Mai said firmly. "Now, you and I are going to inform our employers that our daughter is leaving and that we will be taking the rest of the day off. Then, we will all go out for dinner to celebrate that Sakura got accepted by her new sensei and we will wish her well. This sensei could very well be the one to train Sakura well enough so that she won't die in combat. Now, stop being a child Reiji and let's go talk to the company manager."

"Yes dear," Reiji mumbled. He looked at Sakura for a second before he sighed. "I will always protect you Sakura, whether you need it or not."

Sakura wiped her eyes and sat down on her bed. She heard the door open and close and Sakura finally let out the tears that had been building up. The next day she would be leaving the only life that she had ever known, and Sakura had a bad feeling that she wouldn't be returning to the same Konoha than she had left.

* * *

Sakura and Katsu stood at the West Gate at 5:50, waiting for Izumi and Sukai to arrive. Sakura was dressed in her usual attire, but she was also wearing her backpack and her usual weapons pouch and kunai holster. Katsu was yawning at her feet and kept giving Sakura dirty looks at being woken up so early.

"Don't look at me like that," Sakura said tiredly. "I didn't want to risk being late and missing Izumi-sensei. Besides, I'll be the one doing all the walking."

Katsu shrugged and curled up to go back to sleep.

Sakura wished that she could go back to sleep too, but sleep was the last thing on her mind. The night before her parents had given her their blessing and had even scratched Katsu behind the ear. Her father had given her the money that he had saved ever since she had started at the Academy. He knew that one day she might need some funds, and he said as he gave her all the money he had saved that he would start saving again while she was gone.

_Dad saved for years_, Sakura thought while she felt the pouch that kept her money, just to make sure that it was still there. _I won't let his hard work be in vein_.

It was almost 6 when Sakura sensed a familiar chakra source. She turned around and scowled when she saw Kakashi standing behind her.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with cold politeness.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted. "The Hokage told me that you were leaving today. I thought I'd come to see you off."

Sakura glared at him. "Izumi-sensei will be a better sensei than you were to me. She has faith that I will succeed. You never had faith."

Kakashi looked ashamed for a second, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. "I hope that you succeed Sakura. I was never the right sensei for you. But, I have something for you." He dug through his weapons pouch and pulled out a weapon.

It looked like a kunai, but it had a heavier build to it. It didn't look very useful for silent killing. Then Sakura noticed that there was a tag with a seal on it wrapped around the hilt.

"That weapon was my sensei's," Kakashi told her. "It's not meant for combat, but I carry it with me to remind myself why I fight. It's a good luck charm so to speak."

Sakura held the special kunai in her hands and stared at it in awe. "I've heard that your sensei was the Fourth. This really belonged to the man who defeated the Kyuubi?"

By her feet Katsu lifted his head and shivered at the sight of the weapon. Sakura looked at the weapon for another moment before she smiled and handed the kunai back.

"Kakashi-sensei, the fact that you were willing to give me something so precious to you says so much. I can't take it from you. There is something that you could do for me though,"

"If I can," Kakashi said while he took his precious kunai back.

"Find someone who can train Naruto," Sakura said. "You will most likely end up training Sasuke-kun because you both have the Sharingan, but I'm afraid that Naruto will be left on his own again."

"Your request if for me to find someone to help Naruto," Kakashi clarified with a knowing twinkle in his visible eye.

Sakura nodded. "And will you please tell Sasuke-kun and Naruto that I'm sorry. Also, tell them that if we're put on the same team when I get back that I won't hold them back anymore. That's my promise to them."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You will do great. I'm sorry that I failed you, I give you my promise though that I will not neglect another student again."

"That's all that I want," Sakura said happily. She bowed respectfully. "Goodbye Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gave his usual one-handed wave and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That was a very noble request," an approving voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned around and saw Izumi walking towards her wearing a dark blue uwagi with simple black pants. Her light-brown hair wasn't tied back and hung past her shoulders. She had a shoulder bag hanging by her side that carried her supplies. Sukai was perched on Izumi's shoulder and appeared to be sleeping.

Izumi smiled when she noticed Sakura staring at the clothes she was wearing. "Kimonos are not particularly comfortable to travel in. I prefer to only wear them when I am meeting with village leaders."

"You fought me in a kimono," Sakura pointed out.

"It's important to be able to fight no matter what you're wearing," Izumi said happily.

Izumi dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out what looked like eight wrist guards. Sakura immediately noticed that four of them were much larger than the other four.

"These are chakra weights," Izumi said. "You use chakra to set the amount of weight that you wish."

"Why do you have eight?" Sakura asked.

Izumi smirked at Katsu who was now wide awake and eyeing the weights nervously. "Why, four of them are for Katsu of course."

Katsu whimpered and stepped behind Sakura.

"But he's just a kit!" Sakura protested. "The reason that Aki let me take him was because she didn't want him to be trained to become a weapon!"

"That's right," Izumi agreed. "But I will train both him and you to survive."

As much as she didn't like it, Sakura knew that it was the right thing to do. With a sigh, she took the four smaller weights from Izumi and put them on each of Katsu's legs.

Katsu whined in protest and looked at Sakura with confused eyes.

"These are called chakra weights," Sakura explained to him. "By adding chakra to a setting, they'll distribute a certain amount of weight. By wearing these, we'll get stronger and faster simply by walking. It'll be hard for a while, but both you and I will get used to it. Besides," she added with a teasing smirk, "I'm going to be carrying you for most of the time until you're bigger."

Katsu sighed and held out his front paw. Sakura carefully put the weights on each of Katsu's legs. Then she added some chakra to them so that the weights would stay in place on his legs and then she set each of the weights to one pound. Katsu lifted each leg experimentally and gave Sakura a fox grin.

"Don't look so smug," Sakura warned him. "Those will go up eventually."

Katsu stopped grinning and sighed again. Grinning, Sakura put her own weights on and secured them.

"Set each of your weights to five pounds," Izumi ordered.

Sakura nodded and set each of the weights. The extra weight was immediately noticeable and they made Sakura feel sluggish.

"You both will add on more weight every other week," Izumi said. "I will be the judge of how much. Now, before we leave Sakura, I must ask you for your headband."

Sakura stared at Izumi in horror and immediately put her hand on her headband. "But this is my mark as a ninja," Sakura cried.

"Until you return you are my apprentice, not a ninja," Izumi said gently. "Now please give me your headband."

Trying not to cry, Sakura took off her headband and handed it to Izumi. Izumi put the headband in her shoulder bag and looked at Sakura apologetically.

"We must not gather attention to ourselves," she explained. "I have not worn my headband in quite some time. We will not stay in one village for long. Most of our nights will be spent outside. The path that I walk is not easy Sakura, but if you follow my path and let me train you then you will be stronger for it."

Sakura pushed back the despair and nodded in determination. She took out a plain ribbon from her bag and used it to tie her hair back.

"Are you ready for this?" Izumi asked.

Sakura looked at Konoha and felt a strong urge to stay. But, the urge to leave and become stronger was even more powerful.

"I'm ready for this," Sakura said confidently.

Picking up Katsu, and following Izumi, Sakura left Konoha and didn't look back.

* * *

A/N- I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think! -Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad that people are enjoying my story. I apologize for the delayed update, an old teammate of mine was killed and I haven't felt like writing. I might post shorter updates than I usually do for a little while, but I promise that it won't last forever.–Phoenix

* * *

They walked in silence for almost the whole day. Sakura trailed behind Izumi more and more as she felt the extra weight from both her own chakra weights and Katsu's. Even though they were only walking, Sakura was beginning to sweat.

_If I'm getting tired just by an extra twenty pounds_, Sakura thought. _I hate to think of how exhausted I'm going to be during the beginning of training._

As if she could read Sakura's mind, Izumi stopped and looked at Sakura kindly. "I know how you feel Sakura, even the slightest change in how much weight you carry tires you easily. We shall do our first exercise right now and we shall camp out here."

Sakura looked around their surroundings. Instead of taking the main road, they had walked through the thickest part of the forest. They were surrounded by trees and Sakura thought that she could hear a river close by.

"What will we be doing Izumi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

The older woman smiled and dug her hand into her bag. "Do you know how to do the tree-climbing exercise?"

"Yes Sensei," Sakura said right away. "Kakashi-sensei taught my teammates and I how to do it during our mission to Wave. I mastered it before Sasuke-kun and Naruto, but they had more stamina than I did and they were able to go longer than I was."

Izumi looked at Sakura seriously. "Well, we'll just have to improve your stamina then won't we?"

Finally finding what she wanted, Izumi pulled her hand out of her bag. In her hand, was a folded fan.

"This is called a tessen fan," Izumi explained while she opened the fan.

The fan was made out of steel and Sakura instantly remembered the metal fan that Izumi had used during their battle.

"This is an apprentice's tessen fan," Izumi continued while she folded the fan. "When a master deems her apprentice ready, she gives the apprentice a warrior's tessen. A warrior's tessen bears the mark of the warrior and is deadlier when used correctly. A tessen is designed for mainly defense, but I prefer to use my tessen as an offensive weapon. I will teach you both ways."

Izumi handed the fan to Sakura. As soon as Sakura took the fan she almost dropped it, unprepared for the weight.

"It's heavy," Sakura said in awe. She opened the fan and noted that the fan was completely bare; there were no symbols on it at all.

"It is made out of steel," Sukai chuckled from her perch on Izumi's shoulder.

Katsu tried to lean forward in Sakura's arms to try to sniff the fan. He eyed the sharp edges warily and leaned away.

"You will use your trainee tessen to mark your progress on the tree," Izumi instructed. "If you have indeed mastered it, then you will climb to the top and stay connected to the tree for as long as you can. When you feel yourself losing your grip, you will mark the tree with your tessen. Teaching you how to fight will be pointless if you lack the stamina needed to continue."

"Yes Sensei," Sakura said while she folded her tessen and put it in her pocket and put Katsu and her belongings at the base of a tree. She walked up to a different tree and began to gather chakra to the bottom of her feet.

Just like Kakashi had taught her, Sakura kept a steady flow of chakra in the bottom of her feet and walked up the tree. Just like in Wave, she made it to the top of the tree with little difficulty. Once she was at the top, she struggled to keep up enough chakra to keep herself attached to the tree.

While Sakura was struggling on the tree, Izumi walked over to Katsu and knelt down to his level.

"Your training begins as well Katsu," she said. "While I am keeping an eye on Sakura, Sukai will show you how to recognize your chakra. Until you are older, you will mostly be tapping into your chakra, but not using it."

Katsu looked up at Sakura nervously before he turned back to Izumi. Even though he was shaking slightly, he didn't complain.

Sakura had managed to climb the tree five times, each time shorter than the last, before she couldn't muster enough chakra to even take one step up the tree. Sakura barely had enough energy to chew the dinner that Izumi had prepared by the fire.

While Sakura was completely exhausted, Katsu was energized and was beginning to exercise his legs by pacing circles around Sakura.

"I hate you," Sakura muttered to Katsu while Katsu grinned.

"He's just energized because he managed to tap into his chakra," Sukai explained. "I remembered when I first tapped into my chakra; I flew in circles for almost an hour even though I was barely flying."

Sakura groaned. "Please don't tell me that he's going to be running all over me for the rest of the night?"

Izumi chuckled and poked at the coals. "Once he runs out of chakra, he'll fall right asleep. Go to bed now Sakura, tomorrow I expect you to climb the tree at least six times."

Sakura sighed. "Yes Sensei," she mumbled.

Taking care not to trip over her own feet, Sakura made her way to her pack and took out her sleeping bag. When she was curled up in her bag, Katsu waddled over to her with his jaws parted in a wide yawn. The two partners cuddled up together and were asleep almost as soon as their eyes were closed.

* * *

"Hurry up Sakura!" Izumi called from the bottom of the tree. "We need to make it to the village before nightfall!"

"Yes Sensei!" Sakura called from the top of the tree.

Sakura folded her tessen and agilely leapt from branch to branch until she was standing on the ground.

It had been well over a month since Sakura had left the village to train, and she was already making much progress. With Izumi's harsh training, Sakura had begun to develop a lean yet muscular build and her chakra reserves had increased greatly. So far, Izumi had been focusing on increasing Sakura's endurance and chakra reserves while improving the fighting techniques that Sakura already knew. But she still had a long way to go.

Sakura tucked her tessen in her weapons pouch with no difficulty. She had grown accustomed to the fan's weight after the first week.

"I was working on sensing Katsu while keeping myself connected to the tree using chakra," Sakura said brightly. "I have been trying to focus on the two things whenever I can."

Izumi smiled fondly. Over the past month she had grown to care deeply for the kunoichi who had something to prove. It reminded her much of herself when she was younger.

"Did you succeed?" she asked her student.

Sakura's smile grew sheepish. "I tried to sense his chakra, but I only ended up smelling him. This whole heightened sense of smell thing can be handy and irritating. Right now I know that Katsu isn't bleeding or anything, but I can also tell that I desperately need to give him a bath."

Izumi chuckled and picked up her bag. "Sukai is bringing Katsu back right now."

Sakura turned towards where Sukai and Katsu had left earlier and sniffed the air. She could pick up all sorts of different scents, but the ones that were the most recognizable were Katsu and Sukai.

A week into training Sakura had noticed that her sense of smell had begun to improve. She hadn't mentioned it to Izumi until she had smelled the metallic scent of blood coming from the direction where Sukai was training Katsu. Katsu had cut himself, only a small cut, but it was enough blood for Sakura to be able to smell it almost a quarter of a mile away. Ever since then, Sakura had tried to train her nose as well as the rest of her body. Now after over a month of training, Sakura could track Izumi, Katsu or Sukai up to a mile away. It only proved that her spirit affinity type was fire.

Right on cue, Sakura was tackled by a blur of red fur. Katsu was almost an adult fox and was almost twenty pounds. He was about two feet long now and his legs were getting stronger. Katsu's weights were now set to five pounds each and he now had to carry his own weight, he couldn't catch rides with Sakura anymore.

Katsu licked Sakura's face energetically for a little while before he leapt off. Behind him, Sukai was perching on Izumi's arm and was fluffing her feathers in irritation.

"What did he do now?" Sakura groaned.

Sukai glared at Katsu whose ears drooped sheepishly. "He decided to try the tree-climbing exercise even though I told him he wasn't ready. When he was getting a running head start he ran right into the tree where I was perching and nearly knocked me into the river."

Sakura sighed and looked at Katsu sternly. "Baka, you know that you need to work on tapping into your chakra more before you can control it."

Katsu sighed and got off of Sakura.

Sakura sat down on the ground and her expression softened. "I know that you want to master the animal speech jutsu so that you can talk. You'll get it in no time."

Katsu's ears perked up a little and he nodded. So far Katsu's training had been tapping into his chakra reserves and using his chakra to speed up his movements. But, other than that he hadn't done too much.

"If you're done," Izumi interrupted. "I want to make it to the village before it gets dark."

"Yes Sensei," Sakura said while she got to her feet and grabbed her pack.

They made it to the village that Izumi had been talking about for days within an hour. The town wasn't particularly large, but Izumi said that it was incredibly important that they stop there. There were food stands and stores all over the street, but Sakura and Katsu could smell that most of the people were gathered in one building.

"What can you smell Sakura?" Izumi asked.

Sakura took in a deep breath and immediately began sneezing. "Sake," she choked out.

Izumi laughed heartily. "We are looking for the gambling house. I particularly dislike gambling, so I would prefer to avoid going into the building. I would like you to track someone for me."

Sakura instantly straightened up with the expression that she always had on when she was about to be tested. "Yes Sensei. I need a s-scent," she finished with a slight flinch. The last thing that Sakura wanted to do was sniff some stranger's sweaty shirt.

Izumi searched through her bag for a moment before she pulled out an old hair ribbon. She handed the ribbon to Sakura who immediately held it to her nose. Sakura inhaled deeply and bent down for Katsu to sniff too.

"This ribbon reeks of old sake," Sakura complained while Katsu continued to memorize the scent. "How am I supposed to track your friend, who smells like sake, in a place where sake is the strongest scent?"

Izumi shrugged happily. "You're the one with the heightened sense of smell. This is a test young one, now go pass it."

Sakura nodded and walked into the gambling building with Katsu right behind her. As soon as they entered the building, Sakura and Katsu gagged at the smell of sake, sweat, smoke and vomit. Eyes watering, Sakura knelt down next to Katsu.

"Can you pick up anything?" she asked him.

Katsu shook his head sadly. He whined and looked at Sakura apologetically.

"It's okay," Sakura soothed him. "Let's try that meditation technique that Izumi-sensei taught us."

Katsu nodded in agreement.

They sat down in the corner away from any drunken gamblers and cleared their mind. This meditation technique was meant to help them sort through an overwhelming array of scents. They sat in the corner for a few minutes when both Sakura's and Katsu's noses began to twitch.

"Got it," Sakura said while Katsu huffed in agreement.

They made their way through the house, being careful as to not lose the scent. Most of the gamblers stayed away from Sakura when they saw the growling fox at her side. The scent ended in the back of the building.

Sakura frowned when she saw that the scent ended at an older woman who appeared to be around her mid-twenties. The woman had long blond hair that was tied into two pigtails and was wearing loose green robes. What made Sakura frown was that the woman was passed out on top of a pile of what looked like gambling debts with the stench of sake clinging to every inch of her body.

"This is Izumi-sensei's friend?" Sakura said in disbelief. Katsu jumped on the table and began poking at the woman with a tentative paw.

"Get away from Tsunade-sama!" a voice came from behind them.

Sakura pulled Katsu back just as another woman came into view, holding a kunai. This woman had short black hair and was wearing a black kimono. Sakura's eyes went from this new woman to the drunken woman a couple times before she slowly put Katsu on the floor.

"I just need to talk to this woman," Sakura explained. "My sensei sent me in here to get her."

"Why should I believe that?" the woman holding the kunai demanded.

"Calm Shizune, this young girl is my student," Izumi's calm voice came from behind Sakura.

Sakura immediately bowed to Izumi while the woman, Shizune, stared at Izumi in shock.

"Izumi-sama!" Shizune gasped. "We haven't seen you in years!"

Izumi smiled. "It has been too long. Would you like assistance bringing Tsunade to her room?"

Shizune looked at Tsunade and sighed. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Izumi and Shizune gently took Tsunade up to her room and they put her to bed. As soon as Tsunade was on her cot and snoring, Shizune made tea for Izumi and Sakura and got some meat for Sukai and Katsu.

"Tsunade's drinking has gotten worse?" Izumi asked sadly.

Shizune seemed hesitant to answer for a moment before she nodded. "Between her gambling debts and her drinking, we barely get by. She doesn't heal anymore. If anyone we pass needs healing, she has me take care of them. She's just given up."

Izumi nodded sadly. "I am truly sorry Shizune that I waited so long to see her."

"It's alright Izumi-sama," Shizune said instantly.

Izumi shook her head. "No, it's not alright. A warrior shouldn't leave friends to suffer by themselves. I'll sit by Tsunade tonight and tend to her."

Without waiting for a response, Izumi went into the room where Tsunade was passed out and closed the door. Once the door was closed, Shizune turned to Sakura and smiled.

"I'm sorry that I acted so rashly against your fox Sakura," she said. "I know that Tsunade-sama dislikes foxes, but that doesn't excuse my behavior."

Sakura returned the smile and shrugged. "Katsu doesn't know when to not poke his nose into things."

From his spot on the floor, Katsu whined indignantly.

"You know it's true, baka," Sakura said affectionately.

Katsu sighed and began sulking.

"You two seem very close," Shizune remarked. "He is your spirit affinity partner than?"

Sakura nodded and took a sip of her tea. "He is we met each other over a month ago. He can sometimes be a real baka, but I love the fur ball."

Katsu walked forward and nuzzled against Sakura's leg affectionately.

"He's training really hard to learn to control chakra," Sakura continued. "He wants to be able to use the animal speech jutsu like Sukai. But he keeps pushing himself before he's ready."

Katsu rolled his eyes and curled up on the floor.

The two women talked until Sakura started to yawn and Shizune ushered her to one of the spare cots. Sakura and Katsu went right to sleep while Sukai stayed up to talk to Shizune.

"So, why have you sought us out after all this time?" Shizune asked quietly.

Sukai sighed from her spot on the corner of the table. "Izumi heard devastating news in the last village that we stayed in. When she heard she immediately began searching for Tsunade."

"May I ask how you found us?" Shizune asked quietly.

Sukai shook with quiet laughter. "We followed the trail of gambling debts."

* * *

The next day Izumi told Sakura to do chakra connection exercises with Katsu in the forest while she and Sukai stayed with Tsunade and Shizune. When the Sannin had woken up she had been less than pleased to find that Shizune had taken her away from the gambling house, but most of the animosity went away when she saw Izumi. Sakura had introduced herself, but Izumi dismissed her before she had a chance to say anything else.

Sakura and Katsu walked to the forest and found a secluded and comfortable place. They sat down and began reaching their chakra out to each other to help strengthen the connection that they already possessed. Izumi had described their current connection as a hair, and said that eventually it would be a tree. Neither Sakura nor Katsu understood completely what she meant, but they went along with it.

They were doing their exercises for over an hour when a painfully familiar scent filled Sakura's nose. The scent was enough to snap her out of her meditative state and leap to her feet.

Sensing Sakura's break in their connection, Katsu got up and looked up at Sakura confusedly. He whimpered at Sakura's panic and longed to be able to ask her what was wrong.

"We need to leave Katsu," Sakura said hurriedly.

Without waiting for a response, Sakura began running back towards the village with Katsu right behind her. Katsu's worry increased when he smelled tears leaking out of Sakura's eyes.

They were right outside of the village gates when a loud and cheerful yell from behind them stopped Sakura in her tracks. Katsu nearly crashed into her and whirled around to glare at who had yelled. He saw two human males, one adult and one young, come towards them. The young one was running towards them and was waving enthusiastically.

"Sakura-Chan!" the young one yelled.

Sakura took in a deep breath and turned around slowly. She had a forced smile on her face, one that was unfamiliar to Katsu. He didn't like the smile one bit.

"Hello Naruto."

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading. If you take the time to read my posts, then please take the extra time to review to let me know what you think of my story. -Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Please review. –Phoenix

* * *

Katsu's nose twitched uncomfortably at the young male's scent. The young male smelled salty and sweaty. But there was a deeper scent that Katsu didn't like at all. Before he could dig any deeper, the young male ran forward and pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Sakura-chan!" the young male repeated. "I've been so worried! Kakashi-sensei told me and Sasuke that you left the village to train but he wouldn't say anything else. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan; I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was just so disappointed and I took it out on you, I'm sorry."

"Breathe Naruto," Sakura sighed.

She looked down at Katsu who was looking at her in confusion and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Katsu. This is Naruto. We were on Team 7 together back in Konoha."

Katsu looked back at Naruto and snorted scornfully much to Sakura's amusement.

While Naruto looked at Katsu indignantly, Sakura observed the adult who was traveling with Naruto.

The man appeared to be in his sixties. He had long, spiky, white hair and wore a forehead protector with spikes that had the kanji for 'oil' on it. He wore loose green clothes with a red vest over it. The man had a knowing smirk on his face that made Sakura feel uncomfortable.

"Who is this Naruto?" Sakura asked, interrupting Naruto's glare session with Katsu.

"That's Ero-sannin," Naruto said dismissively. "He's my new sensei."

The older man glared at Naruto. "For the last time gaki, my name is Jiraiya, not Ero-sannin. Show some respect for your superiors."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're a huge pervert." Turning to Sakura he said, "Kakashi-sensei told me to go to the hot springs shortly after you left and that's where I met Ero-sannin. He was peeping on the naked women. He's been training me ever since."

Sakura forced a smile on her face. "How are things at Konoha? Did anyone we know make Chuunin?"

Immediately Naruto frowned and looked at the ground. "We don't know yet, but…Sakura…"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Jiraiya hit him on the head. "Not now gaki," he said softly while looking at the confused Sakura. "Little lady, have you by any chance seen a woman by the name of Tsunade?"

Sakura stared at the older man while Katsu crouched as if to spring and bared his teeth in a snarl. The warning that Izumi had told her shortly after meeting Tsunade, about how there were many people who wanted to do the older woman harm, echoed in Sakura's ears.

"What do you want with Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked dryly while she placed her hand on the bottom of her tessen which was sticking out of her weapons pouch.

Jiraiya looked at her in amusement. "Sorry kid, but even with Izumi as your sensei you have no chance of beating me with only a month of training."

Naruto frowned at Sakura. "Why are you so tense Sakura-chan?" he asked sadly. "We're not here to hurt anyone."

Sakura didn't move her hand from her tessen. There was a time when she would have trusted Naruto's words, but that was also when she trusted that neither Naruto nor Sasuke would ever hurt her.

"I will take no chances," Sakura told them. She nodded to Katsu who threw his head back and let out three loud, short yips and one loud, long howl.

Naruto and Jiraiya looked confused at Katsu's outburst.

"You're signaling Izumi aren't you?" Jiraiya said with a smirk. "So that girl still has irritatingly accurate hearing if she can hear your fox's signal and sort it out of all the other sounds that she hears."

Sakura didn't respond. She kept her hand on her tessen while Jiraiya looked relaxed and Naruto looked hurt. By her side, Katsu was staring at Naruto with a thoughtful look on his furry face.

A minute later, Sukai screeched overhead and landed on Sakura's outstretched arm. She looked at Jiraiya and Naruto before she turned her back to the pair and looked at Sakura.

"The old man is one of the sannin, Jiraiya, also known as the Toad Sage," Sukai told her. "You were right to signal us though. I do not care for Jiraiya; he has tried to peep on Izumi in the bath before."

Sakura and Katsu immediately glared at the now nervous sannin. "Does Izumi-sensei want us to take him to Tsunade-sama?"

Sukai nodded. "Izumi will meet us outside of the building. We have been expecting Jiraiya, but we were hoping that we would have more time with Tsunade. Come."

Without another word, Sukai flapped her wings and effortlessly took off. Sakura looked at Naruto for a second before she turned her back on him and led the way towards where they were lodging with Katsu right beside her.

_What was Naruto going to tell me?_ Sakura asked herself with a knot in her stomach.

* * *

Naruto felt like his heart was being crushed. He had known that he had hurt her, and he wanted nothing more than to make it right, but it didn't seem like she would let him.

The day after they were banned from the Chuunin Exams, Naruto had gone to Sakura's home to apologize only to be told by her father that she had left the village for possibly years. Needless to say, he hadn't responded well. He had sprinted to their team's meeting spot and told Sasuke. The bastard had seemed smug that they no longer had to protect Sakura and had said that maybe they would be allowed to compete in the exams now that their weakest link was gone.

Before Naruto could punch him, Kakashi had arrived. He explained to them that Sakura had been given the honor of being mentored by a well-known warrior and that she would be gone until her training was complete. Naruto had, of course, bombarded the Copy Ninja with questions, but Kakashi had shrugged and said that it wasn't his place to tell. Kakashi had then told Naruto that he had seen an old friend who wanted to meet him. That had led to Naruto's meeting of Jiraiya, or Ero-sannin as Naruto called him.

Jiraiya was a rather unorthodox sensei; he would spend more time peeping on girls than he would train Naruto. But, Naruto had to admit, the pervert was a good teacher…when he was actually teaching.

Naruto walked behind Sakura while she led them to where the lady they were searching for was staying. Standing outside the building was a woman wearing simple pants and a shirt with light brown hair that was pulled back. The hawk that could talk immediately flew over to the woman and perched on her shoulder.

"Hello Jiraiya," the woman said dryly.

Behind him, Naruto felt his sensei flinch. "Hello Izumi," Jiraiya said. "You look as lovely as ever."

"Let's skip the pleasantries," Izumi interrupted. "Tsunade is resting right now, and I would like to discuss what's happened with you."

Sakura and Katsu exchanged an alarmed glance. "What happened Sensei?" Sakura asked.

Izumi looked at Sakura sadly. "I'm sorry Sakura, I've been keeping information from you, but I wanted to secure your position as my apprentice with Tsunade."

Sakura could feel her legs begin to grow weak. "Why would you need to secure my training with you with Tsunade-sama?"

Behind her, Naruto put a tentative hand on Sakura's shoulder. "The Sandaime was killed," Jiraiya said sadly. "We are here to persuade Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage of Konoha."

Katsu pressed himself against Sakura's leg in an attempt to help her stand upright. Sakura stared at Izumi in disbelief and put a hand to her mouth.

"Hokage-sama is dead?" she whispered. "But…how?"

Tears leaked out of Sakura's eyes, but she didn't notice them. The man who had believed in her, who had given her the chance to be great, who had introduced her to Izumi and Katsu…was dead?

"Let's find somewhere to sit and talk," Izumi said while she put a comforting arm around Sakura's shoulder and began leading her down the street while Katsu kept his body close with Jiraiya and Naruto in tow.

They sat down in the corner of a nearly empty restaurant. Jiraiya ordered sake for himself while Izumi ordered water for herself and the two genin.

"Perhaps you should tell the story Jiraiya," Izumi said quietly. "I only know bits and pieces of the tale."

Jiraiya nodded and took a big sip from his drink. "Konoha was attacked by Sound and Sand during the end of the Chuunin Exams."

"Sand?" Sakura gasped. "But I thought they were our ally!"

"It has never been a strong alliance," Jiraiya sighed. "The Sand Village has one of the tailed beasts. The one-tailed demon, Shukaku, lives inside his host Gaara who just happens to be the Kazekage's son. They used the boy as a weapon when they attacked."

"Who led the attack?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.

Next to her, Naruto flinched. "This guy named Orochimaru," he whispered. "He was the one who killed Ojou-sama, but Ojou-sama took the bastard down with him."

"Who else died?" Sakura asked, afraid of the answer.

"Luckily, no one we know," Naruto assured her. "This guy named Rock Lee was injured real bad during the preliminaries by that guy Gaara and it doesn't look like he'll ever be a ninja again. Hinata was also real hurt during her preliminary match, but she'll be okay. There were a lot of casualties during the main attack."

Katsu put his head on Sakura's lap and looked at her with wide, concerned eyes.

"What happened to that Gaara kid?" Sakura asked while she put a trembling hand on Katsu's head.

Naruto smiled somewhat proudly. "I saved the teme," he announced. "Gaara was going to kill him, but I stopped him by summoning the boss toad."

"You can summon?" Sakura asked in interest.

"Not consistently," Jiraiya laughed sadly. "Most of the time the gaki summons a tadpole."

Naruto began to fume up at his sensei when Sakura's quiet giggle cooled him off.

"I can't summon consistently either Naruto," Sakura giggled while Katsu barked in agreement. "I end up summoning kits and I've only summoned the one I've wanted to a couple of times."

"What contract did you sign?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Izumi cleared her throat before Sakura could answer. "To get back on topic. I wanted to talk to Tsunade to make sure that if she does become Hokage, Sakura will still be authorized to travel with me as my apprentice."

"What did she say?" Sakura asked, pleading.

"She told me to save my breath because she would never be Hokage," Izumi sighed. "But do not fret Sakura, I have been friends with Tsunade for a long time and I believe that between Jiraiya and myself we will be able to convince her."

Hope filled Sakura's eyes slightly. They continued to talk for a while until they heard a loud crash outside. Alarmed, Izumi sprinted out of the restaurant with Sukai barely holding on and Jiraiya right behind her.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted while he followed Sakura and Katsu out of the restaurant.

Standing right outside the restaurant with a large crater right in front of her, was Tsunade. The older woman was glaring at the crater by her feet and seemed to be trembling in rage.

"What happened Tsunade?" Izumi asked while she ran over to her friend.

Tsunade looked up and glared at Izumi for a moment before she recognized her friend. "Why are you so willing to assume that I will be Hokage?" she demanded. "You know what I think of the position!"

"What's wrong with being Hokage?" Naruto demanded. "It's the most noble position that a ninja could have!"

"Only a fool would want to be Hokage," Tsunade snapped with a haunted look in her eye.

Naruto clenched his fists in fury. "Take it back," he said dangerously.

Sakura watched the confrontation between her teammate and the sannin nervously. "Why do you think the Hokage position is foolish Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked politely.

Tsunade looked at Sakura before turning her glare to Katsu. "The Hokage position is a death sentence. Even those who aspire towards it are given that sentence." Tsunade glared at Naruto again before she began storming down the road.

"But I've read about you Tsunade-sama," Sakura continued while she followed Tsunade. "You are related to the First and the Second Hokage. Sandaime-sama was your sensei also. Are you saying that they were all fools?"

Tsunade spun around and looked like she was about to hit Sakura when Naruto jumped in front of Sakura protectively and grabbed the oncoming fist.

"I don't need you to protect me Naruto," Sakura snapped.

Naruto turned his head and gave Sakura a fox-grin that made Sakura's face heat up. "I'm not Sakura-chan. I bet that you're already tons stronger since you've started training. I just stopped this Baa-chan because I don't like that she insulted the name Hokage."

Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes. "Baka," she muttered.

Naruto grinned at her again before he turned his face back to Tsunade. "Konoha needs you Baa-chan," he started. "But it doesn't need a Hokage who would be a joke."

"You dare," Tsunade snarled. "I am a Legendary Sannin you brat! You're only a genin; I could beat you senseless with one finger. You and pinky."

Naruto's grin widened. "Then prove it. If Sakura-chan and I can defeat you, then you'll have to return to Konoha as Hokage and allow Sakura-chan to finish her training with Izumi-sensei."

"And if I win?" Tsunade smirked.

The hyperactive ninja bit his lip in thought when his sensei came to his rescue. "If you win Tsunade, I'll stop publishing my books," Jiraiya said with a cringe.

Tsunade's eyes brightened at this. "It's a bet then. There's a field just outside the village due west. Meet me there at nine tomorrow." With a laugh, Tsunade turned around and walked towards the direction of the gambling house.

Sakura felt her heart beat quickly at the challenge that she now faced. She was going to fight with Tsunade…a **sannin**. How was she supposed to beat her?

A cool hand on her shoulder broke Sakura out of her trance. Sakura looked up and smiled at Izumi. "Do you think I can do it Izumi-sensei?"

"Not in a full on fight," Izumi answered honestly. "But, based on Tsunade's fight regulations, I would say that you stand a chance. Tonight Jiraiya and I will work with you and Naruto on your teamwork. You'll need each other to win."

Sakura looked at Naruto who was giving her a huge smile. A small smile made its way on Sakura's face and she couldn't help but feel like they stood a chance.

"Let's do this," Sakura said with the most confidence that she had felt in a long time.

* * *

A/N- I'm writing shorter chapters for a while, while I work through some stuff. I had to kill Orochimaru, the guy drives me crazy. And I didn't see any reason why most of the Sound invasion couldn't happen just because Sakura wasn't there. Please review! - Phoenix


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I have gotten suggestions to give Naruto a partner as well. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm always willing to listen. Give me an animal, a name, and the spirit affinity type. If I like your idea then I might use it and I'll give credit where credit is due. But, I'm not saying that I'll definitely give Naruto a partner. –Phoenix

* * *

Sakura and Naruto trained until midnight, only pausing to take short breaks and eat. Even though they were on the same team back in Konoha, their teamwork was not something to brag about. Sakura had spent so much time as backup that she had never actually fought together with Naruto, something that she was now kicking herself for.

When they were done training, Sakura tried her best to fall asleep on her cot, but no matter how hard she tried sleep wouldn't come.

Finally giving up on sleep, Sakura got up quietly so she wouldn't disturb Katsu. Her fox companion could sleep through anything, even Sakura's anxiety.

Sakura grabbed her cloak and quietly left the room through the balcony. Once the door was closed behind her, Sakura leapt to the top of the building they were staying in and settled into a comfortable position to watch the stars.

_I don't know if I can do this_, Sakura thought for the hundredth time that night. _Even with all the training that I've done with Izumi-sensei, I'll still be a burden to Naruto and it will be my fault that Tsunade-sama won't return as Hokage._

She was there for almost half an hour when she sensed another chakra source behind her. Sakura opened her tessen and spun around in case her visitor wasn't friendly, but she closed it and put it away when she saw that her visitor was none other than Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama," Sakura said with a bow. "I didn't know if you were an enemy."

Tsunade looked amused for a brief moment. "Ninja who aren't cautious are dead ninja."

The older woman sat down next to Sakura and looked up at the stars. "I saw you and the brat training earlier. Do you really think that you stand a chance against me?"

Sakura flinched and hung her head. "Not really. But I won't give up. I'm just afraid that I'll be a burden to Naruto during the fight. Our match is just going to prove that nothing has really changed since I left the village."

Tsunade looked at the young genin and smirked. "Let me guess, you were the typical 'damsel-in-distress' kunoichi who needed to be protected."

"Yes," Sakura said softly while she bowed her head in shame.

Tsunade put a strong hand on Sakura's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but it only made her shoulder ache. "Girls have to train twice as hard to keep up with the boys, that's just how it is. We are born with less chakra and physical stamina, but we exceed in other places. Haruno, tomorrow if you and the brat somehow manage to beat me then you will one day be my apprentice."

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Tsunade in desperation. "Please don't take me away from Izumi-sensei," she begged. "I can't go back to Konoha until I'm strong and Izumi-sensei promised that she would help me."

A hard fist to the head shut Sakura up. "Listen when your elders are speaking," Tsunade snapped. "Izumi is a warrior and a healer, but she is mostly a warrior. Her healing skills are good, but they're barely adequate when you compare them to mine. Izumi asked me to take you on as my apprentice when you finish training with her. She wants me to finish your medic nin training."

"Really?" Sakura gasped in shock. "Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade waved off Sakura's gratitude. "You still have to beat me and I didn't earn my title for nothing. But, if by some freak of nature you and the brat do manage to beat me then you might just restore my faith in the ninja world."

Without another word, Tsunade vanished so quickly that Sakura's eyes couldn't follow. With a smile and new determination, Sakura went back to her cot and almost immediately fell asleep.

Tsunade watched Sakura enter the room and go to bed from the building across the street. She had a thoughtful look on her face and a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Now who's the peeper," an amused voice said from behind her.

"Come out you perv," Tsunade snapped.

From behind the chimney on the roof she was standing came out Jiraiya. The Toad Sage had a large smile on his face, but more importantly to Tsunade he held a large bottle of sake and two cups in his hands.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so your apprentice can beat me?" Tsunade asked in amusement.

"Nope, you sober up so quickly that I'd have to get you drunk an hour before the match to do that," Jiraiya laughed.

Tsunade scowled at Jiraiya, but brightened up when she was offered a cup of sake. "That girl, Haruno, she's nothing like me when I was her age…"

"But?" Jiraiya pressed.

Tsunade downed her sake and kept looking at Sakura's sleeping form. "I can relate to her in the need to prove herself. Even though I was considerably stronger when I was a genin, there was still that need to prove myself."

"You aren't called 'Princess' for nothing," Jiraiya laughed. "Sakura didn't inherit her skills like the gaki or the Uchiha kid did. Kakashi told me that she's the first ninja in her family. Sakura is a hard-worker ninja, not a born ninja."

"Izumi says that her chakra control is perfect," Tsunade pointed out.

Jiraiya shrugged and poured more sake in Tsunade's cup. "Sakura didn't start off with great chakra reserves, so controlling the little chakra that she had wasn't an issue."

"Izumi thinks that Sakura has a lot of potential," Tsunade continued.

"I'm sure she does," Jiraiya agreed. "She wouldn't have taken Sakura on if she didn't."

Tsunade nodded and drank more sake. "I still don't plan on becoming Hokage."

Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade and handed her the sake bottle. "I have a feeling you'll be surprised by those two. Good night Tsunade."

Tsunade turned her attention back to Sakura. "We'll see."

* * *

Sakura fidgeted anxiously next to Naruto while they waited for Tsunade to show up for their match. It was almost time for the match and even though Sakura was beginning to feel confident about her abilities, she still thought she might vomit out of anxiety.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Naruto said, care-free as always. "We'll beat Baa-chan, no problem."

On Sakura's other side, Katsu huffed and rolled his eyes. Because Sakura was training to use her spirit affinity, Katsu was considered a part of her jutsu, much like how the Inuzuka clan used dogs as part of their jutsu. The energetic fox was looking forward to his first fight. His tail kept twitching in excitement and his muscles were bunched up as if he was prepared to spring at Tsunade the second she showed up.

"I'll feel better once we get started," Sakura sighed. "I just don't feel like a month's worth of training is going to really help me fight Tsunade-sama."

Katsu butted his head against Sakura's leg while Naruto smiled reassuringly. "You need to have more faith in yourself Sakura-chan," he told her. "Even your fox is telling you to believe in yourself."

"His name is Katsu," Sakura said in amusement while Katsu growled at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Katsu for a moment. His eyes seemed to get a distant look in them and his smile turned into a frown.

"You okay Naruto?" Sakura asked, concerned about Naruto's unusual behavior.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he snapped out of his trance. "Katsu just reminds me of someone."

Sakura and Katsu looked at each other and fidgeted anxiously. They hadn't told Naruto who Katsu's father was, and they didn't plan to.

_But how could Naruto know Katsu's father?_ Sakura asked herself.

Before Sakura could think about it anymore, Tsunade and Shizune appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Let's get this over with," Tsunade yawned. "I want to get out of this town; they're starting to bug me to pay off my debts."

"Tsunade-sama we can't sneak out of yet another town," Shizune pleaded next to her.

Tsunade shrugged and smirked at the two genin. "Are you two ready to lose?"

Naruto smiled and gave Tsunade a thumbs up. "If by 'lose', you mean win, then yes!"

"Baka," Sakura muttered while Katsu snorted.

"Whatever," Tsunade said with a wave of her hand. "Hopefully I won't beat you two to the point where Shizune can't heal you. Let's get this over with."

Without warning, Tsunade launched herself in the air and brought her foot down right where Sakura, Katsu and Naruto had been standing moments before. Sakura took her tessen out and used it to cut the debris that came flying at them before it could hit.

"What's with that super-strength!" Naruto shouted as he stared at the crater where they stood moments before.

Sakura's nose twitched. _She was using chakra to enhance that kick. Tsunade-sama said that she would only need one finger to beat us, but right now she's just attacking the field._

Tsunade stood in the crater, looking smug. "Come on brats."

"Don't let her get you angry Naruto," Sakura warned when she felt Naruto stiffen in anger.

Not listening to her warning, Naruto sprinted forward and began throwing punches and kicks at Tsunade. Without any effort, Tsunade dodged all of the attacks. When the attacks began to let up, she took one finger and flicked Naruto on the chest.

The force of the flick was so strong that Naruto was flung back almost twenty feet.

"Idiot!" Sakura muttered while she and Katsu sprinted forward and intercepted Tsunade when she leapt at Naruto to finish him off.

Sakura blocked Tsunade's freakishly strong finger with her tessen, but she buckled under the strength behind it.

While Sakura was blocking Tsunade, Katsu came up behind her and made a move to bite her. Tsunade jumped and Katsu ended up crashing into Sakura. Katsu growled in frustration and spun around to attack again when Sakura grabbed his scruff.

"We can't outmuscle her," Sakura told him while she let go of his scruff and helped Naruto to his feet. The blonde was a bit dazed, but otherwise he was unhurt.

"How hard can it be to force her to use more than one finger?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, harder than we thought," Sakura said grimly.

Naruto clenched his teeth in determination. He drew a handful of shuriken from his weapons pouch and threw them at Tsunade. The older kunoichi dodged them without even moving her feet.

While Naruto was throwing shuriken as Tsunade, Sakura was running through hand signs. When she finished the hand signs, she collected chakra in her feet.

"Doton: Jumen Bara no jutsu!" she cried.

The ground by Tsunade's feet suddenly became very sharp. The older woman cursed when her sandals began to get cut up and leapt into the air.

When Tsunade was in the air, Katsu and Naruto sprinted to opposite sides of her. Katsu opened his mouth and gathered chakra clumsily to the back of his throat. He then let out a large and uncontrollable ball of fire straight at Tsunade.

_Katsu can't control his chakra very well_, Sakura thought with grim satisfaction. _But that doesn't mean that he can't use it._

When Tsunade dodged the giant fireball, Naruto formed his favorite hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he cried.

Instantly there were twenty Naruto leaping towards the still air-born Tsunade. He began attacking her, but Sakura could tell that his moves were still sloppy. Tsunade dodged most of the clones, but she dispelled a few with her finger. When the remaining clones fell to the earth they dispelled in a cloud of smoke.

"C'mon brats," Tsunade said with a smirk. "You'll never win at this rate."

Sakura could feel her temper begin to boil. She opened her tessen again and sprinted towards Tsunade with Katsu right behind her. She tried to strike Tsunade using one of the tessen dances that Izumi was teaching her, but Sakura was nowhere near the level that she needed to be to land a strike.

"Those dances won't work on me," Tsunade said when she dodged another strike. "I've known Izumi for a long time, and I know this tessen dance perfectly."

To prove her point, when Sakura struck again, Tsunade moved at just the right angle needed to dodge the strike and catch Sakura unawares. Tsunade held up her finger, which started to glow green, and poked Sakura's shoulder.

Unbelievable pain shot through Sakura's arm, causing her to drop her tessen and fall to her knees with a barely suppressed yell.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out in worry while he scooped Sakura up in his arms just in time to get her away from Tsunade's next strike.

Katsu snarled at Tsunade and followed Naruto. Naruto put Sakura down about thirty feet away from Tsunade and anxiously examined her.

"What did she do to you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked frantically while Katsu whined and began nosing Sakura's limp arm.

"I…I think she cut the muscle in my arm," Sakura panted. "It's amazing; with just one finger she's managing to beat us."

"Stay back Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "I'll fight Baa-chan myself."

Sakura looked up and glared at Naruto. "No," she snapped. "This is my future on the line Naruto, I know that it's selfish of me to be more worried about my training than whether or not Tsunade-sama will be Hokage, but I can't help it. Even with one arm, I won't stop until I can't move anymore."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sakura's determination for a moment before his trademark grin was back on his face. "Let's do it! Dattebayo!"

The three huddled close for a moment while Tsunade looked on in amusement. When they were done planning, Naruto sprinted forward with Katsu right ahead of him while Sakura struggled to form a hand sign by using her good arm to mold her limp arm.

Katsu summoned more chakra to his muscles like Sukai had been teaching him and before he knew it, his paws were on fire and his speed was increasing tenfold.

While Katsu ran circles around Tsunade, Naruto put the training that he had received from Jiraiya while on the road to the test. He created a shadow clone and used the clone to keep up the fast rotation of chakra that he was focusing in his palm. The chakra formed into a highly destructive sphere that glowed blue.

"Move it Katsu!" Naruto shouted when the sphere was complete.

The fox nodded and leapt just when Naruto came sprinting through the fire with the sphere rapidly rotating in his hand.

"Rasengan!" he shouted.

Tsunade stared at the jutsu in shock and dodged it. When she was out of the way and Naruto's jutsu dispersed, she turned and glared at Jiraiya.

"You idiot!" she shouted. "Teaching such an advanced jutsu to a brat! You're lucky that he didn't lose the chakra's rotation and blow us all to pieces!"

Jiraiya shrugged sheepishly. "It still needs work," he mumbled.

Tsunade sent one more glare at Jiraiya before she dodged another barrage of shuriken thrown by Naruto.

As soon as Tsunade dodged the shuriken she knew that something was wrong. Tsunade moved her body to the side, but not before one of the shuriken went 'poof' and Sakura brought a kunai down on Tsunade's unexposed side. Not even thinking about the challenge, Tsunade grabbed the hilt of the kunai and threw Sakura over her shoulder.

"We win," Sakura panted while she plummeted to the ground thirty feet below.

Right before Sakura landed on the ground, Naruto caught her. Sakura gasped when her arm was moved, but the smile on her face was so bright that it didn't matter.

"We did it!" Naruto shouted in joy while Katsu yipped excitedly.

Tsunade landed gracefully on the ground and stared at the three, dumbfounded. _I underestimated them, and they came up and beat me_, she thought in amazement. _Even though I fought with a handicap, those two genin actually defeated me._

While Tsunade stared at Sakura and Naruto in bewilderment, Izumi and Jiraiya congratulated their students. Jiraiya was thumping Naruto on the back while Izumi healed Sakura's arm.

"Good thing you won gaki," Jiraiya laughed. "If I couldn't publish my books anymore then you would be the one paying for our trips."

"You were incredible Sakura," Izumi praised while she finished healing the torn muscle. "I am curious though, where did you get the idea to transform into a shuriken?"

Sakura and Naruto grinned at each other. "Our first real mission we were attacked by a missing-nin," Sakura explained. "He had Kakashi-sensei trapped and Naruto and Sasuke used this trick to force the missing-nin to let him go."

"That is a useful strategy," Izumi commented in amusement. "Well done Sakura."

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes at her sensei's praise. She buried her face in Katsu's fur and hugged the fox close to her.

"You were amazing," Sakura told him. "I can't wait to see how amazing you are when you perfect your chakra control."

Katsu licked Sakura's face energetically. His whole body was trembling in excitement and he looked like he could keep going.

While Sakura, Naruto and Katsu were celebrating, Jiraiya and Izumi walked over to Tsunade and Shizune who had gone to speak to her master.

"They beat you Tsunade," Jiraiya said with a grin.

"I still can't believe it," Tsunade sighed. "But I do have to say this…those two are either very stubborn or very determined. Pinky kept going even though I completely cut through the muscle in her arm. That blonde haired brat is still obnoxious but…he reminds me of my brother…"

Izumi put a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "Tsunade, your village needs you. Jiraiya and I won't force you to take the position, but are you really willing to turn your back on the village that you fought to protect? That your brother and love fought to protect?"

Tsunade flinched and put her fingers around something that rested around her neck. Without saying anything to the adults behind her, she stomped forward until she was standing right in front of Naruto and Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said while she struggled to her feet.

"Sit down Haruno," Tsunade ordered. "Even after being healed your body still needs a moment."

Sakura complied and sagged against Katsu.

"You two would have been beaten within seconds had I not restricted myself to one finger," Tsunade pointed out.

Naruto gritted his teeth in irritation. "We could take you full on!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura ordered in a whisper.

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. "Are you really going to let her talk to us like a couple of weaklings like that?"

Sakura looked from Naruto to Tsunade and smiled. "Maybe one day we'll be able to defeat her Naruto, but not today. Will you really be Hokage, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade smiled at Sakura. "I guess if I can get beaten by a couple of genin and a fox then I'm really off my game."

"Getting off in your old age," Naruto muttered.

The vein in Tsunade's forehead twitched and she glared. "Shut up brat!" she said while she hit Naruto across the head. "As I was saying, if a couple of genin and a fox can beat me, then maybe I should consider picking up my headband again so to speak."

Naruto rubbed his sore head and grinned. "So you'll become the new Hokage, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade hit Naruto again, but this time she had a small smile on her face. "I'll give it a try. But I won't stop drinking."

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune groaned.

That night they all spent their time trying to keep Tsunade away from the gambling houses while Shizune tied up some strings in the village. Keeping Tsunade away from the gambling houses was harder than it sounded, especially when she was drunk. Naruto tried to outmuscle her once and had Jiraiya not pulled him out of the way he would have been broken in pieces.

When they finally got Tsunade to bed, she had destroyed two stands and a large chunk of the outer wall. Jiraiya had begrudgingly paid for the damage.

While Tsunade was passed out, Izumi shared a drink with Jiraiya and Shizune while Sakura and Naruto went shopping for supplies for their respective journeys. While Katsu ran around sniffing everything he could, Naruto looked at Sakura sadly.

"So you're not coming back to the village Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked softly.

Sakura stopped looking at the katana that she had been admiring and turned to face Naruto.

"You knew that if we won I would be leaving with Izumi-sensei," she pointed out.

Naruto looked at his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I guess I hoped that Izumi-sensei would agree to train you at Konoha. Sakura-chan, this might be the last time that I see you in years."

Sakura felt her heart break at the sadness in Naruto's voice. Without even thinking, she walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Immediately, Sakura felt a blush spring to her cheeks and she backed away hastily.

"I have to do this Naruto," Sakura said while she avoided Naruto's bewildered glance. "Staying in Konoha won't help me. I'll be back one day, when I'm stronger and I find myself. Naruto, Hokage-sama gave me a chance here to not only get stronger but to survive, and I don't plan to insult his memory by throwing away this opportunity."

Naruto stared at Sakura for a few moments before he smiled sadly. "I'll be waiting to see how strong you get Sakura-chan," he said with false cheerfulness. "I wouldn't be surprised if you kicked my butt when you get back."

Sakura giggled and led the way back to their lodgings with Naruto and Katsu in tow. _I won't return as a weakling, _she thought determinedly. _I'll show everyone that you don't need a pedigree to become a great ninja._

Bright and early the next day, Izumi woke up Sakura discreetly and they packed up their belongings. Without waking up the others, they left their share of the hotel fee and left the hotel.

"I dislike goodbyes," Izumi explained to Sakura softly. "They seem so final. Tsunade and Jiraiya expect this of me, but I'm sorry that you didn't really get a chance to say goodbye to Naruto."

Sakura shrugged and looked over her shoulder to the room where they had been staying. "A goodbye would be awkward. Let's go Izumi-sensei."

Standing in the hotel room, watching two people and two animals leave the village was a young blonde haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. His blue eyes were misty and he bit his lip to force himself not to cry.

"See you later Sakura-chan," Naruto said brokenly while he watched the most precious person of his life walk away without a goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thank you all for reviewing, but I'm a tad greedy and would like to get more reviews. I am always open to suggestions and I love to get feedback. –Phoenix

* * *

_**Three years later….**_

Haruno Sakura hastily wiped the sweat that was dripping dangerously close to her eyes. She brought her blank tessen in front of her face to block a small, fast fireball. She cut the fireball and launched herself towards her attacker.

She elegantly flowed into an offensive tessen dance, using her body's natural grace to make deadly slashes with her weapon. Her opponent, who was not a stranger to these dances, leapt back out of harm's way and gathered chakra in his throat.

"Katon: Houka no jutsu!" he cried while he shot another ball of fire towards Sakura.

Sakura cursed when the fireball came towards her even faster than the previous one.

_I hate this jutsu_, she thought while she formed the appropriate hand sign.

"Dotom: Doryuu Heki no jutsu!"

With disgust, Sakura opened her mouth and a wave of mud shot out. The mud formed a wall right in front of her and took the fire attack.

When the fireball dispersed and the mud wall crumbled away, Sakura tucked her tessen away and threw a handful of shuriken at her attacker. As soon as the stars were out of her hand, Sakura dashed forward and dropped to her leg. Using the momentum and the leftover mud, Sakura slid right underneath her opponent. Her hands glowed green for a moment and she tapped them to her opponent's chest before she slid out of harm's way.

Her opponent cursed and dropped to his side while he fought to shake off the paralysis that Sakura had inflicted upon him.

Before Sakura could move in again, a kunai was thrown and got embedded in the earth in front of Sakura's feet.

"Well done Sakura," the kunai's owner said. "But I think it would be best if I stop you before you injure Katsu."

"Yes Izumi-sensei," Sakura said with a smile.

"I was about to make a comeback," Katsu whined from his spot on the ground.

Sakura giggled and walked over to her partner. "Of course you were Katsu."

The fox snorted at Sakura's sarcasm. Three years had changed the Kyuubi's son quite a lot. Even though Katsu was so small when he was born that he could have been a runt, he was now huge for a red fox. He came up to Sakura's chest and he had a lean, muscular build. Even though he would grumble about it, he was now big and strong enough to carry Sakura when the situation called for it. His eyes were still black, but they now had a twinge of red in the middle which would take over his whole eye whenever he got angry.

He had mastered his chakra control enough to do the animal speech jutsu about a month after they had left the village where they met Tsunade. As soon as he could use the jutsu they couldn't get him to shut up. And because Katsu had such large amounts of chakra, he could maintain the jutsu without even thinking of it.

"I almost got you this time," Katsu said while he shakily got to his legs.

Sakura grinned and walked over to Katsu to help him shake off the remainder of the paralysis. "'Almost' doesn't cut it in the ninja world," she told him cheekily.

Katsu rolled his eyes and thrust his head into Sakura's chest affectionately.

Katsu wasn't the only one who had changed over the three years. Sakura was now fifteen going on sixteen and her beauty was just on the verge of womanhood. She had grown quite a lot in inches and she had a graceful yet deadly build. Her pink hair was long again, but she kept it tied in a long braid with a spike tied in it to discourage grabbers. For clothes, she wore black hakama pants and a black haori over a tight red shirt. Her clothes were designed for mobility and practicality on the road. They didn't get too hot and they kept her from getting cold without restricting her movement. The one thing that didn't really change about Sakura was her eyes. The sparkling emerald eyes that tended to draw people in were still bright if not brighter.

"I wish I didn't have to use the mud wall technique," Sakura groaned when she looked at the mud that was drying on her pants. "I'll have to wash this off now."

"Sakura," Izumi said tiredly. "Let's be on our way."

Sakura nodded and turned to face her sensei. Worry creased her still-large forehead when she looked at her beloved sensei.

Around half a year ago, Izumi's strength had begun to wane. The warrior was reaching forty but she had been perfectly healthy up until she wasn't. It had started with simple tiredness, but it had quickly accelerated to a cough then a fever. Now every morning Sakura would make a simple medicine to help keep Izumi's strength up and keep the fevers at bay, but it didn't help enough.

Izumi smiled sadly when she saw Sakura worry. "Don't worry Sakura, today I am feeling much better."

Sakura nodded hesitantly and her eyes drifted to Sukai who was perched next to their belongings. A spirit affinity chakra connection kept partners alive much longer because they could draw strength from their human companions through their chakra connection. Even though Sukai was nearing thirty, she was still considerably in her prime. But, because Izumi's strength was wavering, so was the chakra connection which meant that Sukai's years were catching up with her at an alarming rate.

"If you ride on Katsu we could make it to the closest village before sunset Izumi-sensei," Sakura pointed out. Izumi's strength was always lower when they slept outside.

"I'm not useless yet Sakura," Izumi said with a slightly offended tone.

"I never…" Sakura gasped.

Izumi didn't respond. On shaky legs, she walked over and grabbed her belongings. Sukai flapped her weak wings a few times and took her usual position on Izumi's shoulder.

They walked a mile away from the main road towards their destination. They were currently in the Land of Water because Izumi said that she wanted to meet with someone important. When they arrived in the Land of Water, Izumi had guided them to a small, poor village that didn't even have a ninja system. Izumi had sought out her friend alone while Sakura trained with Katsu.

After walking for an hour, Izumi began to get out of breath and Sukai was barely holding onto Izumi's shoulder. Sakura bit her lip while Katsu looked away. They both knew that their senseis would accept help when they thought they needed it, offering it before then was pointless.

Sakura and Katsu walked two steps behind them the whole time, ready to leap forward should one of them collapse. While they walked, Sakura and Katsu kept exchanging worried glances.

"So, where are we going now Izumi-sensei?" Sakura asked softly.

"Back to the ports," Izumi said breathlessly. "We're leaving the Land of Water."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at this. They had been in the Land of Water for little over a week. "Which country are we going to go to now Sensei?"

Izumi took in a breath to answer, but stumbled. Immediately, Sakura grabbed Sukai before she fell while Katsu supported Izumi with his muzzle.

"I don't need your help!" Izumi snapped uncharacteristically.

"Izumi-sensei please rest," Sakura pleaded. "We should return to Konoha so Tsunade-sama can find a way to help you."

"No," Izumi said coldly while she pushed herself away from Katsu and took Sukai back from Sakura. "Tsunade cannot help me."

Sukai looked up at Izumi with eyes that were slightly out of focus. "Izumi, Sakura is right. If not for you, then for me, we need to rest."

A request from her beloved partner was something that Izumi could not refuse. "Very well, we will ride on Katsu to the closest village."

Katsu nodded and immediately crouched down low next to Izumi. Once Izumi and Sukai were steady, Sakura took the packs and they ran towards the closest village.

That night, Izumi and Sukai slept restlessly while Sakura and Katsu watched on in concern. Even a warm cot and a good meal couldn't restore Izumi's strength completely.

"We need to get Izumi-sensei to Tsunade-sama," Sakura mouthed to Katsu, knowing full well that even fast asleep, Izumi would hear her. "My medical training is basic and I don't have the knowledge that I need to help her."

"Plus," Katsu mouthed back with difficulty. "If Izumi-sensei dies then Sukai's age will catch up to her and she will most likely die as well."

Sakura's eyes watered. The thought of losing both of her teachers at once was too much. _I must convince Izumi-sensei to see Tsunade-sama_, she thought desperately. _I must_.

The next morning, Izumi had more energy and was able to travel on her own towards the ports. They walked in silence for over an hour until Izumi stopped short and grasped her stomach. Her breaths came in rapid gasps. Before she could collapse, Sakura caught her and helped her over to the closest tree with Katsu and Sukai right behind her.

"Please let me examine you Izumi-sensei," Sakura pleaded. For some reason, Izumi would always refuse a physical if it involved taking off her shirt.

"No," Izumi grunted in pain. "This will pass."

Sakura shrieked in frustration. "You said that months ago when you first started getting sick! Sensei, you're the strongest person that I know, but even the mightiest mountain can be susceptible to weakening which is what you taught me! Why are you being so stubborn?"

Izumi stared at Sakura in shock. Her apprentice had never spoken to her in that tone before. She hadn't realized how worried she was making her beloved apprentice.

Izumi's eyes softened and she took Sakura's hands in her own. "I'm sorry that I've worried you so much Sakura," she said sincerely. "I have refused going to see Tsunade because there is nothing that she can do to help me."

"But you're wasting away!" Sakura cried. "Are you telling me that I have to sit by and do nothing?"

Izumi smiled sadly. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon Sakura. But, it is vitally important that we make it to our destination as quickly as possible."

"Where are we going?" Katsu asked from behind Sakura.

Izumi's eyes grew distant and she looked past Sakura and Katsu as if she could see their destination just beyond them. "We're going to Kumogakura in the Land of Lightning. There is a temple that I must get to."

Sakura fidgeted anxiously. "Things are still tense between Konoha and Kumogakura."

Izumi smiled wryly. "Well it's a good thing that neither of us wears headbands."

When the pain in Izumi's stomach subsided, Sakura helped her get on top of Katsu. At Izumi's insistence, they continued on towards the ports slowly so they wouldn't aggravate Izumi's stomach.

"I wish you would talk to me Sensei," Sakura muttered after they walked in silence for another hour. "I know that I'm still just a kid, but I have been your apprentice for three years and I thought that you trusted me."

The sadness in Izumi's eyes at the pain in Sakura's voice shone bright. "I trust you with my life Sakura," she said firmly. "But I will not gamble with yours by telling you what is happening to me. My keeping you in the dark is the best thing."

Sakura didn't say anything after that. They walked in silence until it was almost dark. Sakura and Katsu set up camp while Izumi and Sukai watched on warily. Sakura made fire and a dinner while Katsu dug a den underneath a large tree. When everyone had eaten, Sakura helped Izumi and Sukai into the den that Katsu had made. Once Izumi and Sukai were asleep, Sakura set up traps within a mile perimeter to warn them of any unwanted visitors. When the traps were set and the fire was out, Sakura sagged against Katsu outside of the den and kept first watch.

_Please Kami_, she prayed. _Don't let Izumi-sensei get any worse_.

* * *

Sakura's prayers were not answered. A month later Izumi started getting worse. The pains would come every day and Izumi could barely walk. Sakura was so busy tending to her ailing sensei that her own training was neglected and she began to get rusty. When they had been attacked by common bandits a week earlier she had been wounded and was unable to move her arm completely for days. The port was only a day away if they sprinted, but because they were keeping such a slow pace it would take them days.

"We should stop," Sakura said when it started to get dark after yet another day of agonizingly slow travel.

On top of Katsu's back, Izumi hunched over clutching her stomach and nodded. "Very well," she gasped.

They did the usual routine of making dinner and setting up camp, but before Izumi got into the den she knelt on her knees and began digging through her bag.

"Sakura," she began while she pulled out a familiar parcel. "You have been an incredible apprentice, one that I'm proud of. I have trained two other apprentices, but you have come the farthest."

"It sounds like you're saying goodbye," Sakura said, alarmed.

"Don't interrupt," Izumi gently scolded. "Anyway, I'm afraid that I am unable to perform the full ceremony. I hope that you will be able to accept the blunt version."

Izumi beckoned Sakura and Katsu forward. When they were sitting on the ground in front of her, Izumi began to open the parcel. Sitting on the old paper, were two headbands with the Konoha leaf on them.

"Izumi-sensei," Sakura gasped. "It's too dangerous for us to wear Konoha headbands in the Land of Lightning."

"You will not be going to the Land of Lightning," Izumi said. "Sukai and I will continue on alone. You and Katsu will return to Konoha."

For a few painful moments, Sakura couldn't breathe. She had always known that she would have to return one day, but part of her had hoped that the date would still be far away.

"These headbands were given to me by the Sandaime before we left Konoha," Izumi continued. Both headbands were attached to dark green cloth. One looked like the traditional headband while the other looked more like a bandana. Izumi handed the two headbands to Sakura who began putting Katsu's on.

Katsu's headband went over his head like a cap while his ears poked through the holes on top. Sakura tied the headband in a firm knot before she put hers on the top of her head like she used to wear her old one.

"You are both Konoha ninja now," Izumi said seriously. "But Sakura, there is something else that you have earned."

The breath in Sakura's throat got caught. Izumi pulled out another bundle from her bag and handed it to Sakura. After an encouraging nod from Izumi, Sakura opened the bundle.

Sitting in the palm of her hands was a brand new tessen fan. The fan was the same color as her training one, but Sakura knew what was different. She opened the fan and felt tears fill her eyes. Her warrior's tessen had cherry blossoms etched into the tessen without it taking away from the balance and effectiveness of the weapon.

"So beautiful," Sakura mused.

"And deadly," Izumi continued. "Just like you. You have made me proud Sakura."

Immediately Sakura shut the tessen and looked at Izumi pleadingly. "Please let me go with you Izumi-sensei. I don't want to leave you."

"You must," Izumi said firmly. "You have always known that this time would come."

"I'm not ready to be a full warrior," Sakura said in desperation. "I was wounded by an amateur bandit! That doesn't scream 'warrior'!"

"By my standards you are a warrior," Izumi said patiently. "Tsunade will finish your medical training when you return home."

Sakura shook her head in despair. Beside her, Katsu whined sadly and put his head on Sakura's shoulder.

Izumi felt her heart clench at the pain on Sakura's face. "When we reach the port we will go our separate ways. You will no longer be my apprentice."

* * *

Receiving her warrior's tessen was supposed to be the happiest moment of her whole life. It was supposed to be a reward for all the blood, sweat and tears that she put into her training. But, the tessen felt more like a dismissal, a signal that she was no longer wanted.

Sakura didn't speak the rest of the journey to the county's ports. She walked a dutiful three steps ahead of Katsu who was once again carrying Izumi, and she never looked back unless Izumi's breath came in shorter gasps.

When they got to the port, they looked around for a ship that would take Izumi and Sukai to the Land of Lightning and for a ship that would take Sakura and Katsu to the Land of Fire. They found a ship that would take Izumi to her destination, but it didn't leave for two days while Sakura's boat wouldn't leave for another week.

They found some decent lodgings in the village. Almost as soon as they got their room and Sakura got a key, she raced to the forest with Katsu right on her tail. She didn't stop until she was a mile into the forest. When she stopped she took out her warrior's tessen and furiously began moving into a dance.

While Sakura did her tessen dance, Katsu sadly played with his natural affinity with fire by tapping his claws together to create a small flame.

"I'm afraid of going to Konoha," Katsu admitted after almost an hour of silence.

Immediately, Sakura stopped her dance and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I'm afraid too."

Katsu shook his head furiously and began pacing in circles. "Sakura, I'm the son of the demon who nearly destroyed your village! Even if they don't figure out whose son I am, they're still going to be wary of me just because I'm a larger-than-normal fox! What if they try to chase me out of the village and I never see you again?"

Sakura felt tears fill her eyes at Katsu's pain. She tucked her tessen away and ran over to Katsu. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"If they chase you away then I will follow you," she promised. "I am already a warrior thanks to Izumi-sensei; I do not need to be a ninja. Sandaime-sama may have given me this opportunity so that I could become a great Konoha ninja, but I'm positive that he wouldn't frown upon me standing up for you and refusing to leave you. Katsu, you're my best friend, the only one who I am positive would never intentionally hurt me."

Katsu stared at Sakura for a moment before he nuzzled Sakura gratefully. "Will we keep my father a secret from everyone?"

Sakura thought about it a moment. "Tsunade-sama and possibly Shizune-sama will need to be told if they're going to continue my medical training. That is, assuming they don't already know."

"And Naruto?" Katsu asked cheekily.

Sakura looked at Katsu with a raised eyebrow. "He doesn't need to know. You are just a summon fox whose affinity type is fire, that's all."

Katsu nodded. "Part of me looks forward to being a ninja fox. You said that ninja dogs aren't uncommon, maybe we'll be the new fad."

Sakura giggled. "Maybe. We should get back to Izumi-sensei. If we only have a couple days left then I don't want to waste them."

"Agreed."

They made their way back to the village. Halfway there, a familiar scent burned both of their noses, making them sneeze.

"That's smoke," Sakura gasped.

"And a lot of it," Katsu growled.

They sprinted the rest of the way and made it to the village in a couple of minutes. When they got there they gasped in shock.

Half of the buildings were on fire and there were bodies littering the street. The buildings closest to the docks were fine, but they weren't worried about the docks at the moment.

"Izumi-sensei!" Sakura screamed when she saw that the building where they had left Izumi was one of the ones on fire.

With Katsu on her heels, Sakura sprinted towards the building and ran inside towards their room. When she got to their room she searched for Izumi while Katsu put out the fire. She found their bags, but she didn't find Izumi or Sukai.

They ran outside and tried to sift through the smoke to pick up Izumi's and Sukai's scents, but the smoke scent was too strong. Sakura was about to cry out for Izumi again when she heard a large crash towards the edge of the village. They ran to the noise and sighed in relief when they saw Izumi and Sukai standing relatively unharmed with the exception of a few burned patches on Izumi's clothing.

Their relief was cut short when they saw that Izumi and Sukai were in their fighting stances, facing two opponents. One had dark hair and thin lines underneath his eyes which looked red from where Sakura was standing. The other opponent had blue skin, small white eyes, spiky blue hair and what looked like gills on his face. On his back was a large sword that was almost as tall as he was. Both opponents wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Izumi-sensei," Sakura gasped when she stopped next to her sensei. "Who are these men?"

"Don't look the shorter one in the eye," Izumi ordered immediately. "They are after me. The shark man is Hoshigaki Kisame. The shorter one is Uchiha Itachi. They are both members of Akatsuki, an organization that wishes to capture me."

Sakura froze and felt a cold sweat drip down her face. "Uchiha…"

Itachi looked at Sakura who hurriedly looked at his feet before he made eye contact. "Tell me girl, how is my baby brother?"

* * *

A/N- Bum bum bum! Akatsuki makes an appearance! But, why are they after Izumi? Review and you will find out! –Phoenix


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews! Now review some more! Feedback is good because it helps motivate me to update more quickly. –Phoenix

* * *

Panic began to overrule Sakura's whole system as she found herself facing the one responsible for the Uchiha Massacre.

"Izumi-sensei," Sakura started fearfully.

"I will take Itachi," Izumi said immediately. "You take Kisame. Beware though, his sword absorbs chakra and he has a strong water affinity."

"But Sensei," Sakura started again.

Izumi smiled dryly. "Don't count me out just yet Sakura. If you are really fearful for my wellbeing, then defeat Kisame and make it back to me as quickly as possible. I will be greatly disappointed if you are killed."

Sakura could only nod. She dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out three small pills. She put them in Izumi's pocket. "Be safe Sensei."

Sakura drew a handful of shuriken and glared at Kisame. "I am your opponent."

Kisame gave her a sadistic grin. "Let's do this girly. Hopefully you won't bore me too much."

Sakura threw the shuriken and sprinted with Katsu away from Izumi and Sukai. The shark-like man followed her, laughing at her the whole way. They stopped in a large field about two miles away from Izumi. The field was large and had cliffs surrounding it, giving it the appearance of a dried out lake.

When they stopped Sakura drew her tessen and assumed a fighting stance. Kisame smirked at them in amusement.

"We'll see how long a kid and a fox can last against me," he laughed while he took his sword off of his back. "Maybe I'll be nice enough to leave you your arms so you can drag yourself back to your sensei in time for you to see us take her away."

Anger filled Sakura's veins, pushing aside all rational thoughts.

Ignoring Katsu's alarmed yowl, Sakura leapt forward and began striking at Kisame with her tessen. Laughing, Kisame blocked every one of her blows with his sword. When he parried one blow, he did a roundhouse kick which launched Sakura in the air. She landed twenty feet behind Katsu with a painful thud.

"Sakura!" Katsu cried out in worry while he ran over to her. He gently nosed Sakura's side, causing Sakura to hiss in pain. He sniffed her stomach and sighed in relief. "I don't smell any internal bleeding."

"My ribs are broken," Sakura grunted. "I need a minute."

"You'll get it," Katsu said with grim determination.

The son of the Kyuubi snarled and ran towards Kisame, leaving a small trail of fire in his wake. He summoned fire to his claws effortlessly and agilely slashed out at Kisame. Kisame blocked each strike with his sword, but Katsu was pushing him back.

Before he was pushed back any further, Kisame struck out at Katsu with his sword. The sword connected with Katsu's shoulder before he could get out of the way. Katsu yowled in pain and leapt back before Kisame could strike again.

Weariness began to make Katsu's legs tremble and he panted heavily. "So your sword does absorb chakra," he said to Kisame.

Kisame continued to smirk and held up his sword. "This is Samehada. He likes to eat chakra, and he seems to particularly enjoy yours."

"You speak as if your sword is a conscious being," Katsu continued, buying time while he used his fire affinity to cauterize the wound in order to stop the bleeding.

"Samehada is a conscious being," Kisame laughed. "He'll drain your chakra while I tear you apart, limb by limb."

Kisame launched himself at Katsu who wasn't done taking care of his wound just yet. Before the sword made contact, Sakura intercepted with her tessen and swept Kisame off his feet with a kick. While Kisame recovered his balance, Sakura and Katsu got out of striking range.

"You two are slippery," Kisame commented. He put Samehada on his back and formed a hand sign. "Doton: Dochu Senko no jutsu!"

He sunk into the ground and for a moment not even Sakura's and Katsu's incredible sense of smell could locate him. A flash of movement out of the corner of Sakura's eye was all the warning they had.

Sakura pushed Katsu to the side just in time to avoid what looked like a shark fin striking them. At second glance, Sakura realized that it was Samehada.

"Kisame is traveling underground and using Samehada to strike us," Sakura said to Katsu while she hurriedly repaired the damaged muscle in his shoulder.

"He really is a shark man," Katsu commented in awe while he stretched his newly healed shoulder and shook the remaining weariness from his limbs. "Can you get him back out?"

They dodged the next strike barely. The speed of Kisame's attack was increasing each time he turned around. Sakura hurriedly formed a hand sign.

"Doton: Magunityo-do no jutsu!" she cried while she forced chakra through her feet into the earth.

The earth began to shake violently, throwing Kisame's attack off course. Samehada disappeared into the earth and a second later, Kisame jumped out of the ground. Sakura ended her jutsu and glared at Kisame.

"Not bad girly," Kisame praised. "Too bad that I now got you and your fox pegged. You specialize in earth jutsu while foxy specializes in fire. Let's see what you'll do when I change the playing field."

He formed a hand sign and inhaled deeply. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha no jutsu!"

A large wave of water came out of his mouth, forming a large wave that was taller than the forest.

"Oh," Sakura gasped.

"Shit," Katsu growled.

The wave crashed down on them before they could get out of the way. The slightly elevated sides of the field worked as a barrier, keeping the water in the field. Soon, the field became a large lake that was approximately thirty feet deep and one hundred feet wide in all directions.

Kisame stood on the water with Samehada over his shoulder and his sadistic grin on his face. "Pity," he said. "I was hoping to rip the girl's pretty little hands off while the fox watched. Oh well, maybe I'll get to rip off one of the woman's limbs before we take her in."

The water began getting hot underneath, interrupting Kisame's thoughts. Kisame stared when he saw large pillars shoot up from the bottom of the new lake, scattering across the whole area. Standing on top of one was Sakura and Katsu who were wet, but relatively unharmed.

"Impressive girly," Kisame laughed. "Just how did you survive my jutsu?"

Sakura glared at him. "I used my earth cage technique to block the blunt of your blow and I used my speed pillars technique to provide a space to stand while getting us out."

Kisame laughed even harder. "So all my jutsu did was get you two a little wet," he stated.

"I hate getting wet," Katsu mumbled while he began to warm his body from the inside in order to dry himself completely. "Sakura, I can't use my fighting techniques if I get wet."

"Can you dry out the water?" Sakura asked while she hurriedly dried out her clothes.

Katsu surveyed the lake for a second before nodding. "I can send my fire through your pillars to dry out the lake from the bottom up. It shouldn't take me more than five minutes if I use a lot of chakra."

Sakura immediately shook her head. "Then it's too risky. Samehada can eat your chakra; we can't afford to use it excessively."

"But how am I supposed to fight on this field?" Katsu demanded.

"I don't know!" Sakura shouted back. "We have to finish this so we can get back to Izumi-sensei. Those soldier pills that I gave her won't last much longer."

Tired of waiting, Kisame ran straight at Sakura and Katsu. He struck out at Sakura who had to block the impossibly strong attacks with both her tessen fans. Sakura's knees ached from the pressure that was being forced upon them.

As if he was swatting at a fly, Kisame struck at Sakura's fans with enough force to send her into the water. Katsu snarled and struck with his claws, but he was still slightly damp and couldn't summon fire to strengthen his blow. Kisame continued to smirk and kicked Katsu back. A quick midair turn allowed Katsu to land on one of the stone pillars. He coughed a couple times and looked around frantically for Sakura.

"Sakura!" he cried out. He trembled on the stone pillar, desperately trying to force himself to dive into the water to look for her.

He sighed in relief when he saw a flash of pink make its way to the surface. Sakura broke to the surface and took in a big gulp of air that her lungs had been deprived.

"You alright Sakura?" Katsu asked.

Sakura nodded breathlessly and began swimming towards the closest pillar.

"She won't be okay for long," Kisame remarked. He put his hands together for a moment before he slammed one hand on the water's surface. "Suiton: Goshokuzame no jutsu!"

Underneath the water, five sharks came out of each of Kisame's fingers. The sharks were made out of water and they immediately began circling Sakura.

"First meal," Kisame said.

The first shark swam towards Sakura with its mouth wide open. Sakura took in a deep breath just in time for the first shark to leap out of the water and tackle her back down. The force of the first shark sent her nearly to the bottom.

"Second meal."

The second shark came at Sakura at an alarming rate while she was still dazed. Underwater, her movements were restricted and she couldn't move around very well. She swam to the side, but the shark's teeth still grazed her.

"Third meal."

The third shark came at Sakura from behind. Sakura took out her warrior's tessen and slashed the shark in half before it could strike her. The water reformed into the shark, but it didn't come back to strike her. Sakura folded her tessen and desperately swam for the surface as she felt her breath beginning to run out.

"Fourth meal."

The fourth shark came at Sakura from below. Teeth closed around Sakura's foot and dragged her back down. Blood began to pollute the water and Sakura had to fight to keep herself from letting out any air.

"Fifth meal."

The fifth shark came from above. Sakura moved her body in time to block the blunt of the attack with her forearms, but the force sent her crashing into the bottom of the makeshift lake.

After the fifth shark had struck her, the other four sharks came back around and began racing towards her.

_Am I going to die?_ Sakura thought dully while she watched the pod of sharks come towards her. _Was it really all for nothing? All of that time and effort, and I'm going to die when my warrior's tessen still smells of new metal? Izumi-sensei will be taken, and possibly killed. Katsu will either die with me or be alone. Or worse, he'll be forced to become a weapon by the fox colony elders._

The pod came closer and Sakura didn't make any effort to move.

_I won't see Mom or Dad again. Sandaime-sama will be disappointed if he's watching. Naruto will be sad, but Sasuke will most likely be glad. I guess…once a hindrance always a hindrance. _

The pod was within ten feet.

_I'm sorry Sensei, Sukai, Katsu…Naruto. This is where my journey ends. Goodbye._

Right before the pod struck, Naruto's bright face came into her mind. Every detail was crystal clear, it was almost as if it was three years ago and he was standing right in front of her. The blonde hair was still spiky, the blue eyes still blue as the ocean, the whisker marks on his face still accenting his fox-like grin.

_Wait…fox-like._ Even though she hadn't seen him in years, Naruto's scent filled Sakura's mind. She pushed aside the smell of ramen and sweat and found a familiar scent.

_He smells like a part of Katsu_, Sakura realized. _But, how is that possible? That was the first time that Naruto had ever met Katsu._

Piece by piece Sakura put together the puzzle. She remembered the terrifying chakra from their first mission, mostly because it was incredibly similar to Katsu's. The feral look in his eyes when he watched Zabuza get killed reminded Sakura of Katsu when he lost control.

_The Kyuubi_, Sakura realized with a start. _The only way that Naruto could have the Kyuubi's chakra was if he was the Kyuubi's host. I remember Izumi-sensei telling me about the Jinchuuriki, but I always thought that the Kyuubi was killed. Was he really just sealed inside of Naruto?_

Sakura's discovery took her all but a second. She didn't even have time to wonder why Naruto's face had pushed its way to the front of her mind when she faced death. She formed a single hand sign and focused her chakra throughout her body.

On top of the water, Katsu watched in dismay while the sharks attacked Sakura and he was powerless to stop them. He tried launching a fireball at Kisame, but the shark-man had created a water clone that had not only stopped the attack but kept Katsu occupied while the sharks attacked Sakura. By the time Katsu had defeated the powerful clone, the whole pod was moving in to strike.

"No!" he cried. "Sakura no!"

A cloud of dust formed underneath the water when the pod struck. The force of the attack had been strong enough that the dust cloud filled the whole lake, making it near impossible to see the bottom of the lake.

Kisame grinned and stood back up. "Guess girly couldn't stand up to my sharks. Now," he said while he turned to face a frozen Katsu. "Time to deal with you."

He ran across the water with Samehada held high. Spikes protruded from underneath the bandages. While Kisame got closer and closer, Katsu didn't notice. Katsu continued to tremble and seemed completely unaware of his surroundings.

Right before he struck Kisame laughed boisterously. "Go join girly you damn fox!"

Before the attack could strike, the water right in between Katsu and Kisame erupted and a flash of pink and steel was visible. Kisame's eyes widened in surprise when he felt pain coming from his wrist and saw Samehada fall into the water and start to sink.

It took Kisame a shocked moment to see the blood dripping into the water. He looked in the water and saw that still grasping the sinking Samehada was his hand.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

He made a move to grab Sakura, but she rolled out of the way and jumped on the same pillar as Katsu. She leaned her weight on Katsu and panted heavily. Katsu stared at her in shock for a second before he began licking her face frantically.

"I thought you were dead," he sniffed, his voice thick with emotion.

Sakura smiled tiredly and buried her face in his fur. She was bleeding from several cuts on her body, but her worst injury seemed to be her foot where the shark had grabbed her.

"I used my harden technique at the last second," she explained. "I still took some damage, but I didn't die and the sharks dissolved right after their attack."

Kisame stared at Sakura, his small white eyes nearly doubling in size out of fury. He held out his remaining hand and Samehada immediately came back out of the water. He grabbed onto the sword and swung it at the two.

Katsu grabbed onto Sakura's clothes with his teeth and leapt to the farthest pillar. He gently put Sakura down and nosed her again as if he were afraid that she were only an illusion.

"Heal your foot," he ordered. "I'll keep him busy."

Before Sakura could object, Katsu leapt from pillar to pillar back towards Kisame. He opened his mouth and shouted, "Katon: Haisekishou no jutsu!"

Ash came out of his mouth and enveloped Kisame in a cloud. Kisame cursed and he coughed while the ash clogged the gills on his face.

While Kisame was occupied, Katsu gathered up a lot of chakra in his mouth. The chakra in his mouth grew so hot that even Katsu could feel it. "Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!"

A long, wide spew of fire came out of Katsu's mouth at an alarming rate. Before Kisame could even dodge, the fire engulfed him whole. Kisame cursed in pain and immediately leapt in the water. The heat from the flames caused the water to boil. Kisame came back out of the water and landed on one of the pillars. His blue skin was beginning to blister and his black robe was completely burned away in some parts.

"I gotta hand it to you two," Kisame said dangerously. "You're both tougher than I thought you would be." The stump where his hand used to be continued to bleed heavily, but the blood loss didn't seem to affect him. "I will kill you both as painfully as possible."

Sakura finished healing her foot and ran to join Katsu. She held her bloody tessen and moved into a fighting stance. She didn't respond to Kisame, instead she just glared at him coolly.

This ticked Kisame off more. He began striking out at Sakura, but with only one hand his blows were considerably weaker. Even more irritating, Sakura's tessen didn't even get scratched by Samehada's spikes. Kisame grunted in fury and swung his still bleeding wrist at Sakura. The blood flew from his wrist and landed on Sakura's face, temporarily blinding her.

"I'm not above fighting dirty," Kisame remarked.

He swung Samehada at Sakura's head. Between Katsu's warning bark, and the smell of blood on the sword, Sakura leaned back. The sword still got her. Sakura screamed when she felt the spikes from Samehada strike her across her face, leaving three deep scratches that cut from her jaw line to her ear.

"Sakura," Katsu gasped.

He leapt forward and grabbed Samehada gently in his jaws. Almost immediately, spikes came out of the handle, but they didn't cut Katsu's mouth too seriously. Samehada began quivering in Katsu's mouth and made a move to go back to Kisame. When Samehada moved, the sword's handle moved up in front of Katsu's face and left a deep cut that went from his muzzle across his eye. Katsu yelped in pain and let go of Samehada.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked quietly while she finished stopping the bleeding coming from her face and moved to do the same to Katsu's.

"I'm feeling the chakra drain from that damn sword," he growled. "Even one-handed, he's still beating us."

Sakura looked at Kisame and an idea popped into her head. "I have an idea, but it's probably very stupid."

Katsu grinned. "Stupid works. Just don't get killed, I don't think I could bear that again."

Sakura smiled and gently kissed the cut on his face. "You get the fun part. I need you to distract Samehada."

"Oh joy," Katsu sighed.

Leaping pillar to pillar, Katsu drew Kisame in. Even with his movements restricted to the pillars that Sakura had created, Katsu was still able to dodge the blows from Samehada. His anger getting the better of him, Kisame began using his super-human strength to break every pillar that Katsu jumped to.

Groaning, Katsu was forced to walk on the water. His chakra control was great, but he still didn't like the feeling of being touched by the water.

Kisame continued attacking without showing signs of getting tired.

"Come on fox," Kisame gloated. "Aren't you going to fight back?"

Katsu peeked over Kisame's shoulder at Sakura and grinned. "I don't have to."

Back where he had left her, Sakura had wiped her thumb on her bloody cheek and was forming quick hand signs. She jumped on the water and put her palm on the stone pillar.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke appeared on the pillar. When the smoke cleared, standing on the pillar was a fox that was taller than Katsu. This fox was male and had a red vest on. On his head was a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes. There was what looked like metal gloves on his front paws. The fox looked around his surroundings before he bared his teeth at Sakura.

"Why would you summon me to a field where I cannot move?" he demanded.

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "We didn't choose the field Ken. I need you to help Katsu distract the shark guy for a minute. When I yell, you and Katsu try to restrain him, but be careful of his sword because it drains chakra. I'll make more places for you to stand."

Even though her chakra was beginning to run low, Sakura created more pillars. Ken scoffed at Sakura and with a flick of his paws, long, sharp claws shot out of the gloves that he was wearing. He sprinted forward to help Katsu push Kisame back.

Sakura stepped on the pillar and knelt down. Taking deep breaths, she focused a precise amount of chakra into her finger. She stayed on the pillar and whistled at Katsu and Ken. Katsu looked at her and nodded.

Ken swiped Samehada away with his metal claws and bit down on Kisame's remaining hand while Katsu restrained his legs.

Once Kisame was reasonably restrained, Sakura ran towards them. When she got close enough, she delicately tapped her glowing hand all over Kisame's stump before poking him once right over his heart.

The effect was immediate. The blood, which had begun to slow down, began pouring heavily from Kisame's wrist as if she had just cut his hand off. Kisame stared at his wrist before he began panting. At Sakura's nod, Katsu and Ken let go and leapt back to the nearest pillar. His remaining hand free, Kisame put it over his chest and continued to pant.

"What…the hell…did you do to me?" he shouted.

Sakura swayed on her feet and grabbed onto the closest thing, Ken much to his irritation, for support. "I stopped your blood from clotting around your wrist and I started a blood clot around your heart. You may be a member of Akatsuki, but even S-class missing-nin are susceptible to heart attacks. It may not kill you now, but the clot will only block more blood with time. That's assuming that you don't bleed to death from your wrist first."

Kisame glared at her and hurriedly began bandaging his wrist with his cloak and strapping Samehada back on his back. "I'll be back for your head one of these days girl," he said with a low voice. "You better watch your back."

After sending another death glare at Sakura and Katsu, Kisame used the body flicker technique and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura and Katsu stared at where Kisame had been moments before for a moment before they looked at each other and grinned tiredly.

"That's all very touching," Ken said sarcastically. "But if there's nothing left for me to fight then I'm going to go home."

"Thanks for helping Ken," Sakura said honestly while she moved over to Katsu for support.

"Say hello to Mother for me," Katsu put in.

Ken rolled his eyes underneath his sunglasses and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Sakura and Katsu sat down heavily for a moment to try to regain their strength. Sakura pulled out two soldier pills and gave one to Katsu while she ate the other one herself. Energy flowed back into their bodies, but they were still rather tired.

"We need to get back to Izumi-sensei," Sakura said after she caught her breath.

Katsu groaned, but he nodded his head in agreement.

Using each other for support, they ran as fast as they could back to where they left Izumi and Sukai. The area where they had separated looked worse for wear. There were remains of what looked like black flames scattered across the edge of town and trees blown down from what Sakura guessed was Sukai's jutsu.

"Izumi-sensei," Sakura breathed out in worry.

They followed Izumi's scent until they made their way a mile further down along the coast. Sakura sighed in relief when she saw that Izumi looked relatively unharmed. Her sigh of relief quickly turned into a scream of terror when she arrived just in time to see Itachi drive his sword right through her beloved sensei's stomach.

* * *

A/N- whoo! I've never written such a long battle sequence. Sakura has come a long way, but I didn't feel that she was at the Akatsuki killing level just yet. Next chapter: Sakura and Katsu snap. Review and I'll write faster! -Phoenix


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- thanks for all the reviews! Now review some more! Reviews= faster updates. -Phoenix

* * *

Sakura stood, frozen, while she watched Izumi cough up a mouthful of blood and fall to her knees. The older warrior was panting heavily and was glaring at Itachi who just stared back at her with emotionless red eyes.

"Give up," Itachi advised. "You may be strong, but even you can't recuperate from a stomach wound in time to defeat me."

Sakura watched as Izumi whispered a reply and coughed up more blood. Then Sakura felt Katsu nudge her arm.

"Sakura," he choked. "Look beyond Sensei."

Sakura shook herself free and followed Katsu's pointed muzzle. What she saw made her heart stop.

Lying in a pool of blood was Sukai. The elegant hawk was on her back and was more red than brown. But, what made Sakura's stomach heave was that one of Sukai's wings was completely severed and was tossed on the ground three feet from her. It was a wonder that Sakura hadn't smelled all of the blood, but she had been so concerned that she hadn't paused to shift through the arrangement of scents. They didn't need their super sense of smell to know that Sukai was no longer bleeding…because her heart was no longer beating.

"She's…dead!" Sakura cried.

"No!" Katsu howled.

The chakra connection that Sakura and Katsu shared suddenly grew hot, as if it was an inferno by itself. Lava-like chakra flowed from deep inside Katsu into Sakura. Her sense of sight and hearing multiplied and Sakura could feel hot chakra pouring into her muscles, completely revitalizing her energy.

Sakura took out her tessen and ran towards Itachi while Katsu followed. She completely forgot about Izumi's earlier warning until Itachi looked her directly in the eye.

For the first time in years, Sakura found herself staring into the Sharingan. The eyes seemed to spin and Sakura felt a strong chakra force enter her mind.

When the pressure from the chakra passed, Sakura found herself standing on a painfully familiar bridge.

Sitting on a bench on the bridge was a younger girl with startling pink hair. She was crying. It took Sakura a moment to realize that she was witnessing the moment that had changed her whole life. With tears in her eyes, Sakura watched Sasuke spit his hateful words, Naruto walking away from her, Kakashi telling her that she wasn't worth his time training.

"Stop!" Sakura begged while tears ran down her face. She fell to her knees and covered her ears in an attempt to block out the hateful words about her weakness.

The scene changed and Sakura was forced to watch Izumi get stabbed in the stomach before the whole scene would rewind and happen again. While Sakura watched the terrifying moment time and time again, her whole body was frozen and wouldn't obey her wishes.

"No!" Sakura screamed when the scene switched and she saw Itachi kick Izumi back and slice Sukai's wing off.

Sakura ran over to Sukai in a foolish attempt to heal her, but whenever Sakura touched her friend, her hands went right through.

When Sukai took in her last breath, she looked at Sakura with accusing eyes. Eyes that screamed 'why didn't you save me?'

"Sukai!" Sakura screamed when she felt Sukai's chest fall and never rise again.

Tears of fury ran down Sakura's face and she quickly scanned the area she was in.

_I'm in a genjutsu_, she thought hurriedly. _I have to get out_.

She formed a hand sign and tried to force the genjutsu out, but she still kept seeing Sukai's last moments.

_I don't have enough chakra to dispel it_, Sakura realized.

After a few calming breaths, Sakura sent out a tug through her chakra connection with Katsu. She watched Sukai did two more times when the scene before her began to get fuzzy. A sharp pain on her shoulder and a burst of chakra later and the image dispelled.

Sakura collapsed to her knees and panted heavily. Her shoulder was bleeding, but not too badly.

"You didn't have to bite me," Sakura told Katsu while she stopped the bleeding.

Katsu shrugged. "It's the only thing that worked."

Sakura nodded and shakily got back to her feet. The red hot chakra was still flowing through her system and her sight and hearing were still heightened. But, Sakura could feel the chakra begin to strain her muscles and she wasn't sure if prolonged exposure to the chakra was healthy for her.

Pulling out her tessen and keeping her eyes on Itachi's feet, Sakura ran forward with Katsu right next to her. She brought her tessen down and Itachi met it with his sword, as if he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Fight me seriously!" Sakura roared in a voice that wasn't entirely her own.

What happened next even surprised the barely conscious Izumi. Katsu's roar echoed Sakura's fury and red chakra began to bubble all over him. His eyes grew red, but kept a speck of black in the center. He reared up on his hind legs and brought his paws down on the interlocked weapons. Sakura leapt back and narrowly avoided the eruption of fire that came from where Katsu's paws touched the ground.

Itachi raised his eyebrows slightly and jumped back out of the flames' reach. "Interesting, you share the Kyuubi's chakra. It is not quite as fearsome though. You are the demon fox's son aren't you?"

Sakura and Katsu stared at Itachi in shock. "So what if I am?" Katsu snarled.

Itachi's eyes tried to make eye contact and both Sakura and Katsu could feel him try to put them in a genjutsu. Suddenly, the chakra that Katsu inherited from his father began to race to cover their eyes. Sakura hissed at the burning sensation, but Katsu seemed perfectly comfortable with it. As soon as their eyes were covered with the demonic chakra, the sensation of a genjutsu being cast faded away.

"That is irritating," Itachi commented. "It seems that your demonic chakra is reacting to the Sharingan. Almost like a natural defense against my eyes. Unfortunately, I have no need for a demon's child and his human. You will die."

Faster than either Sakura or Katsu could follow, Itachi appeared in front of them and stuck his sword in Sakura's shoulder. Sakura grunted in pain and fell to the ground with Itachi's sword still in her.

Katsu stared at Sakura in shock and the small of speck in his eye vanished when the smell of too much of Sakura's blood reached his nostrils.

The Kyuubi blood in him completely awakened.

With an inhuman roar, Katsu moved at impossible speeds and grabbed Itachi's shoulder in his jaws. If Katsu had his father's size, Itachi would've been devoured in one mouthful. Itachi took his sword out of Sakura and tried to stab Katsu in the back, but Katsu knocked the sword away with his tail.

Katsu's, Kyuubi chakra began to completely engulf him and began to engulf Itachi. Inside of the demon chakra, Itachi's normally emotionless eyes widened in surprise. He glared at Katsu with hate filled eyes.

"You are not the one to kill me," he said. His right eye suddenly grew wide and looked like it was about to start something.

Before Itachi could execute whatever he wanted to, a kunai thrust itself through his chest. Itachi looked down in surprise before looking over his shoulder to see Sakura engulfed in the same chakra that Katsu had emanated.

"We may not be the ones who you want to kill you," Sakura said in a demonic voice that wasn't her own.

"But we are the ones who will," Katsu finished.

The chakra cloak began bubbling more and Itachi found himself gritting his teeth in agony. He felt his skin slowly begin to peel off.

"An Uchiha will not be killed by a useless girl and her pet fox!" Itachi yelled.

Sakura smirked coolly and twisted the kunai inside of Itachi's chest. "If it makes you feel better, we had a little help from Katsu's dad."

Itachi yelled in rage and Katsu silenced him by digging his claws in his heart. The killer of the Uchiha Clan stared in disbelief and felt his knees weaken. When Sakura withdrew her kunai and Katsu took out his claws, the Uchiha Prodigy closed his powerful eyes and crashed to the ground. He twitched twice and was still.

Sakura panted and collapsed to her knees when the demonic chakra dispelled. She touched her shoulder where Itachi had stabbed her and saw that the red-hot chakra had cauterized the wound. Being cautious, Sakura checked Itachi's heart with her chakra and sighed in relief when she confirmed that it was no longer beating.

"We did it Katsu," she whispered as she looked at her best friend.

The Kyuubi chakra was still swarming Katsu and he still had a wild look in his eyes. Itachi's blood was visible even through the chakra and Katsu was looking at Itachi's corpse hungrily.

"Katsu," Sakura choked out, her throat suddenly dry. "It's over."

For a scary moment, Sakura thought that Katsu might attack her but slowly the bubbling chakra began to dissipate and a panting Katsu was left behind. Sakura gave him a hasty hug before she limped over to Izumi.

Her sensei was in absolutely terrible condition. The sword had punctured a very difficult area to heal and it was beyond Sakura's abilities to heal it. Sakura made a move to lift up Izumi's shirt, but Izumi stopped her with a trembling hand.

"Sukai is dead," Izumi said in a quiet tone.

Tears began leaking out of Sakura's eyes as she nodded. "I'm so sorry Sensei. Now, I have to lift your shirt if I have a hope of healing you."

Izumi summoned her remaining strength and smiled dryly. "You don't have a hope. I will die here."

"No!" Sakura and Katsu shouted together. "I won't let you," Sakura continued fiercely.

"You can't stop it," Izumi said sadly. "Sakura, I have one last thing to ask of you as my apprentice, but you must listen to me completely before you respond."

Sakura hesitated a brief second before nodding.

Izumi coughed up a little bit of blood and took in a deep breath. "Look at my stomach Sakura."

After another second of hesitation, Sakura lifted Izumi's shirt and inspected Izumi's stomach.

On Izumi's stomach, as if tattooed on her skin, aside from the blood was a black spiral design. Scattered across the spiral were nine smaller spirals that weren't any bigger than a coin. When Sakura touched it with her hand, Sakura felt a rush of cold rush up her arm. Suppressing a shiver, Sakura withdrew her hand and gaped at the design.

"This is what has been making you sick!" Sakura gasped. "Sensei, what is this?"

Izumi began to shiver and Sakura made a move to remove her haori but Izumi stopped her. "That won't help. Sakura, do you remember when I taught you about the Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes Sensei," Sakura said with a flinch as she remembered her realization about Naruto.

"There are nine tailed-beasts, but there is also one demon tamer," Izumi said softly. "One person who can control the tailed-beasts. If the Tamer comes in contact with a tailed-beast, the Tamer can control it. It's all because of the seal. The seal is made up of blood from all nine beasts, but the seal can only be activated if a tailed-beast instills its chakra in it."

"How does a tailed-beast do that?" Sakura asked, her curiosity overwhelming her terror for a brief moment.

Izumi gestured towards the smaller spirals. "A full connection is done by the tail making contact with the right number of seals. A partial connection is done just by touching the chakra."

When Izumi continued to bleed, Sakura put her hands on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Why is the seal making you sick?"

Izumi took in a few shallow, shuddering breaths. "Because I have never made contact with a tailed-beast. I didn't want to feel the demonic presence so I did not seek out the chakras. Without the demonic chakra, even from one demon, the seal took its power from my own life force."

Sakura traced the seal with her finger lightly. When she pushed back the cold feeling she realized that it felt empty. "What would have happened if you even did a partial connection?"

The older woman looked at Sakura and smiled softly. "I wouldn't have gotten sick. The seal only needs some sort of contact with one beast to be satisfied. But, I wasn't willing to take the side effects."

"What are the side effects?" Katsu asked from behind Sakura.

"They can be things like heightened senses or a larger chakra source," Izumi coughed. "But for women who are the Tamer…there is a strong chance that they will not be able to carry children. The chakra can be dangerous for the fetus and it won't last. But, if a female Tamer managed to get pregnant once then she could conceive again. I didn't know if I wanted children or not so I didn't seek out the demons' chakra."

Sakura started crying. "But now you're dying Izumi-sensei."

Izumi raised a shaky hand and gently caressed Sakura's face. "I am. Sakura…there must always be a Tamer. That's why I was going to head to the Land of Lightning, because their temple preserves the power until a new Tamer is chosen. Dying here would mean that the power will be lost and there will be no one to stop the tailed-beasts should they ever truly rum amok. What happened to Konoha with the Kyuubi is nothing compared to what could happen."

Katsu flinched at the crude mention of his father, but Sakura didn't pay attention to it. "What can I do Sensei?"

Tears began falling down Izumi's cheeks. "Sakura I'm so sorry, but you are the only one here right now who is capable of taking the seal. The person needs to be strong of body and heart, and you are both. I never wanted to ask you this Sakura, please forgive me."

For a few tense seconds, Sakura didn't say anything. Though she didn't plan to do so immediately, she did want to have children and she wasn't sure if she could handle the burden that Izumi had carried for so long.

"Is this why Akatsuki wanted you?" Sakura asked quietly.

Izumi coughed up more blood as she nodded. "They have been kidnapping the Jinchuuriki and extracting their tailed-beasts. From what I've heard, three have been captured. Your friend, Naruto hasn't been captured yet. If they control all of the tailed-beasts, the world would be in jeopardy."

"But if Sakura takes the seal then Akatsuki will be after her," Katsu said worriedly.

"Sakura," Izumi muttered as her eyes began to close. "I'm so tired. You need to make your decision now or I will not be able to give you the seal."

Sakura turned her head away from Izumi and bit her lip in frustration. "I'll do it Sensei," she whispered.

Izumi stifled a sob and nodded. "Give me a kunai," she ordered.

When she had the requested item, she traced the seal on her stomach so that she started bleeding lightly without even looking. When she was done tracing it, she beckoned with a nod for Sakura to take off her shirt. Once Sakura was wearing only her hakama and a bra, Izumi used the bloody kunai to trace the seal on Sakura's stomach.

Sakura screamed in pain when the kunai traced her skin. It wasn't even the cuts that hurt; it was the sudden flow of chakra that focused itself in the seal, burning her skin.

_Oh Kami_, Sakura thought when she couldn't scream anymore. _This hurts!_

Without stopping, Izumi carved the seal into Sakura. When Sakura's stomach had a bloody version of Izumi's seal, Izumi grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it with all the strength she could muster.

"Even though I did not have children," Izumi sniffed. "You have been more of a daughter to me than I could have ever dreamed. I love you and I am so proud of you. Do not be afraid to live, even if it is as the Tamer. Please be safe. The fewer people who know of your secret, the better. You and Katsu take care of each other, because you'll find that life is difficult to live without your partner. Please bury me with Sukai and do not grieve for us for long. I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sensei," Sakura cried while Katsu whined.

With a smile on her face, Izumi took Sakura's hand and put it on her stomach. There was a bright flash before the black designs on Izumi's stomach began to climb on Sakura's arm before settling into the drawn pattern on Sakura's stomach. The whole time Sakura was in too much pain to even scream. The transfer took little more than a minute and when it ended, Sakura was barely conscious. She gathered her last spot of energy and saw that her teacher, role-model and friend was dead with a small smile on her face.

"Izumi…sensei," Sakura whispered in pain before she fell to the side and blacked out.

* * *

When Sakura came to it was early morning. The sun was beginning to rise over the ocean, turning the blue water into orange. Even with all the pain that Sakura was feeling, both physical and emotional, the sight was truly beautiful.

A pile of red fur beside her distracted her from the view. Lying down next to her was Katsu, fast asleep with his fur still stiff with dried up blood. A quick survey of her surroundings showed Sakura that she had been moved underneath one of the remaining trees. On the ground twenty feet away were Izumi and Sukai's bodies. Sakura noted that they both looked more peaceful in death than they did their last year of life even though they were both still covered with blood.

Katsu shifted beside her, distracting her from her thoughts. When he saw that she was awake he nuzzled her sadly. "How do you feel?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but found that her mouth was bone-dry. After taking a deep drink from the canteen that Katsu brought her she sighed heavily. "I feel terrible. How long have I been out?"

"All night," Katsu replied. "I tried to take you to the village to get you treated, but they wouldn't let me through because I'm an abnormally large fox. I cauterized your bleeding wounds and cleaned you up as best I could and I moved Izumi and Sukai-sensei so they would be together. I figured that I'd wait until you were awake before burying them."

Sakura nodded numbly while she stared at the corpses of the two beings who had taken her on when no one else believed that she would amount to anything. "We should bury them now and then go help the village with reconstruction."

"Are you up for it?" Katsu asked worried.

When Sakura looked at Katsu sharply to snap that she was perfectly capable she bit back her words. Katsu looked worse than she imagined she did. He was messy with dirt and blood covering nearly his whole body. His wounds were still fresh and by the looks of it the wound on his face from Samehada would leave a scar for the rest of his life.

"We need to patch up," Sakura said with a sigh. "Do you have enough energy to dig a hole? Because I don't think I could make one, my chakra is spent."

At Katsu's affirmative nod, they found a nice spot with a beautiful view of the ocean without getting too close. Katsu dug a deep hole and they both had a moment of silence before they lowered Izumi and Sukai down into the hole. Before they filled the hole back up, Sakura took Izumi's warrior tessen and tucked it in Izumi's hands. The weapon had lived with Izumi, and it now died with Izumi. After a lot of tears, they filled the hole up and marked the grave with a large boulder. Sakura found some flowers and put them on the grave while Katsu watched sadly.

When they were done with the grave, they went to the closest pond and used their recovered supplies to wash up. Sakura took care of Katsu first and patched him up after he was completely clean after a thorough back. When Katsu was done, Sakura washed up without taking off her shirt which Katsu had somehow managed to get back on her when she was unconscious.

The seal on Sakura's stomach was just as black as it had been when it was on Izumi, but the skin covering her stomach was all red. When she touched the seal it still felt warm. Once she was clean and she bandaged the wound that was given to her by Itachi, Sakura stood up and looked at her reflection in the lake.

What she saw made more tears spring to her eyes.

Left behind by Samehada were three hideous, long gashes that covered one side of her face. Sakura used her little chakra to heal them, but the scars still remained. Even though Sakura wasn't as vain as she used to be, the sight still brought tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Katsu asked when he saw Sakura crying.

Sakura nodded numbly and turned to Katsu. "Just a little girl vanity. Let's go Katsu, we need to help the villagers rebuild."

"And when we're done?" Katsu asked.

"We return to Konoha."

* * *

A/N- I was so sad when writing this chapter. I originally didn't plan on having Sakura kill Itachi, but then I thought of the possibilities that could happen when Sasuke found out that Sakura had killed the one whom he had sworn to kill. The whole Demon Tamer was my idea and I thought that it would be interesting to see how having the seal plays out for Sakura. Review! -Phoenix


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Please review! –Phoenix**

* * *

The sun was blazing brightly overhead in the Land of Fire. It was summer and the trees were lush and green and completely hid the village Konoha. Inside of the village, villagers and ninja were bustling with activity. Villagers were working and going about their lives while ninja were either returning from missions or waiting for their next mission to be assigned.

The mountain that rested on the side of the village now had five faces, four men and one woman, overlooking the village. Underneath the Hokage Monument stood the Hokage Tower. Standing in her office was Tsunade, also known as the Slug Princess, Legendary Sannin and most recently Godaime Hokage. Tsunade looked over her village with anxious eyes. A terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach had plagued her for almost a month, and even though there was nothing medically wrong with her, she was still worried.

_Something is going to happen_, Tsunade thought. _And soon_.

* * *

Standing guard right by the main gate to Konoha was a boy, around fifteen or sixteen, with messy brown hair, an agile build and two distinctive red marks, one on each cheek. He wore black clothes and a Konoha ninja headband on his forehead. Sitting on the ground next to him was a large white dog with brown ears. The dog rested his head on the boy's leg and whined.

"I'm bored too Boy," the boy sighed. "Guard duty always sucks. Don't worry Akamaru, after we're relieved we'll go swimming."

Akamaru wagged his tail and barked excitedly.

The boy, also known as Inuzuka Kiba, put his head on his hands while keeping a diligent eye on the main road that led into the village. After another fifteen boring minutes, two weird scents made their way into his nose. One was completely foreign while the other triggered a faint memory. Kiba sat up and looked further down the road.

"Do you smell that Akamaru?" Kiba asked. When Akamaru barked in affirmative, Kiba nibbled on his lip while he tried to place the scent.

Before Kiba could remember the scent, Akamaru barked. Kiba looked back at the road and saw two figures walking towards the village. One of them looked like it was slightly larger than Akamaru, walked on four legs and had red fur. The other figure was definitely human…a human with pink hair.

"Sakura?" Kiba gasped in disbelief.

Haruno Sakura, his old classmate who had left the village to train with an unknown teacher three years ago, was walking into the village wearing older, more traditional Japanese clothing with a huge red fox walking right beside her. But, what really caught Kiba's attention were the three scars that plagued Sakura's face. The scars were pink with age and were obviously from an old wound.

Sakura stopped at the check in booth and looked at Kiba with expressionless eyes. "It's been a long time Kiba, you look good."

"S-Sakura, welcome back," Kiba stuttered while Akamaru leaned forward over the booth to sniff the large fox. The fox bared its teeth at Akamaru and, to Kiba's surprise, Akamaru tucked his tail between his legs in submission.

Sakura put her arm around the fox. "This is Katsu. I need to speak with Tsunade-sama."

"Hokage-sama? She should be in her office," Kiba said while he awkwardly tried to look away from Sakura's scars.

Noticing where Kiba's eyes were resting, Sakura's eyes grew cold and she started walking towards Hokage Tower without another word.

"What happened to you Sakura?" Kiba breathed while Akamaru whined softly.

* * *

Sakura ignored the curious stares while she walked through the village. Even after three years, the village hadn't changed much with the exception of Tsunade's face being added to the mountain. Her eyes drifted to the direction of where her house was and felt the familiar sensation of anxiety at the thought of seeing her parents.

Villagers who looked at Sakura curiously turned their gazed towards Katsu which made their eyes turn cold. It appeared that foxes in general were not held in high regard in Konoha, even though there was no way they could know who Katsu's father was. Katsu walked with his head held high and he tried very hard not to snarl at the prejudiced villagers.

"We'll be there soon," Sakura said softly. "Remember; don't speak in front of the villagers until they feel more comfortable with you. The last thing we need is even more attention."

Katsu sighed but nodded.

They arrived at Hokage Tower shortly after and made their way to the Hokage's office. When they got to the door, Sakura knocked tentatively.

"Enter," a strong voice commanded from the other side.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Sakura opened the door and walked in. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk and was almost completely blocked from view due to the massive pile of paperwork. Tsunade stopped working on whatever was in front of her and looked up. The pen in her hand snapped clean in two, spilling ink all over her desk when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Sakura…Katsu," Tsunade gasped. She instantly got to her feet and moved over to the young pair. She put a hesitant hand on Sakura's shoulder and made a move to touch Sakura's scars but Sakura moved away. "What happened?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura took in a shuddering breath and leaned against Katsu for support. "Izumi-sensei and Sukai are dead."

For a moment, Tsunade stared at Sakura as if she couldn't understand the words that had just come out of Sakura's mouth. Her light-brown eyes were wide with shock, but no tears fell.

"Wha…how?" Tsunade gulped.

"I will tell you Tsunade-sama, but first will you seal this room to prevent any eavesdroppers?" Sakura asked politely.

Tsunade nodded and gestured for Sakura to take the empty seat that stood in front of her desk. While Sakura and Katsu sat down, Tsunade carelessly threw all of the paperwork on the floor so that she could see Sakura better from her desk. When Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow, Tsunade said, "I'll have Shizune clean it up."

When Tsunade was sitting down, she looked at Sakura with kind eyes. "What happened Sakura?"

Sad emerald eyes looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, did you know about Izumi-sensei's secret?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura for a moment before nodding. "I did, I knew that she was the Tamer."

"For past half-year," Sakura sniffed. "Izumi-sensei had been getting weaker and weaker for the past year because she had never come into contact with a demon's chakra. It got to the point where she could barely walk."

Tears began to sparkle in Tsunade's eyes, but they didn't fall.

"About a month ago," Sakura continued. "We were in the Land of Water. Izumi-sensei led us there so that she could get my warrior's tessen prepared. When she gave Katsu and I our new Konoha headbands, she gave me my warrior's tessen and told us that she and Sukai were going to go to the Land of Lightning while Katsu and I were to return to Konoha."

"She was going to go to the temple," Tsunade sighed. "She must have been desperate if she would willingly return there."

Sakura bit her lip and tried to force the tears back. "When we arrived at the village, we were attacked by Akatsuki."

Tsunade's eyes flashed up in alarm. "They found her? But no one other than me and Jiraiya knew that she was the Tamer!"

"They knew," Sakura said coldly. "Katsu and I fought Kisame while Izumi-sensei and Sukai fought Itachi. Kisame gave Katsu and me our scars," she said absently while she traced the scars on her face. "I cut off Kisame's hand and I stopped the wound from clotting as well as formed a clot around his heart. He retreated and Katsu and I got to Izumi-sensei just in time to see Itachi stab her in the gut."

The desk cracked under Tsunade's grip. "Uchiha Itachi…that bastard!"

"Don't worry about him. We killed him," Sakura said with a steely cold voice.

Surprise replaced the fury on Tsunade's face. "He was the strongest ninja of the Uchiha Clan! You defeated him?"

"You know who Katsu's father is correct?" At Tsunade's nod Sakura smiled sadly. "Katsu inherited some of his father's chakra. When Itachi stabbed Izumi-sensei and nearly killed me, the Kyuubi's chakra sort of engulfed us and Itachi, but while it didn't harm us, it harmed Itachi enough for us to stab him in the chest."

Katsu scratched his ear as if the thought of killing Itachi didn't bother him in the slightest. "After we killed Itachi, Izumi-sensei transferred the Tamer seal to Sakura."

Tears leaked out of the corner of Sakura's eyes. "The transfer killed her."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and stared at Sakura in disbelief. "You're the Tamer now? Oh Sakura, that must have been terrible for Izumi to do to you. She never would have wanted to pass her burden on to you."

"She didn't have a choice," Sakura said coldly. "She was dying and couldn't risk the power being lost. After I got the seal I passed out."

Katsu gave Tsunade a slightly sadistic fox grin. "I burned Itachi's body until absolutely nothing, not even his Akatsuki ring, remained."

"We spent two weeks after the battle helping the village rebuild and two more weeks traveling back to Konoha," Sakura continued. "We returned to the village to serve as Konoha nin and so that you can finish my medical training. But, I'm going to make this clear right now: I will **not** be confined to Konoha like a caged beast just because of what's tattooed on my stomach. I plan on killing as many Akatsuki members as I can before they can kill anymore Jinchuuriki."

Tsunade stared at Sakura with calculating eyes. "Your new status as the Tamer will have to be hidden by everyone, especially the Council. Do whatever you must to conceal that seal. I will teach you to heal, just as I promised, but I won't put you and Katsu on the active roster for a month."

"A month!" Sakura and Katsu objected. "We can't stay in Konoha for a month," Sakura said sharply.

Tsunade held up a hand to calm them down. "The month is simply for training. I will train you intensely for a month, and when you're put on the active roster I will train you when you aren't on missions. Being my apprentice means shifts at the hospital, paperwork and a lot of work. You will be expected to diagnose a patient just by touching them, heal a broken rib within seconds and heal multiple wounds without getting exhausted. Being my apprentice is not easy, but if Izumi found you worth the while then so do I."

Sakura still had a slight scowl on her face, but it was quickly wiped away. "I'm sorry for my rudeness Tsunade-sama, I'm just frustrated," Sakura said with her head bowed. "Izumi-sensei died because Katsu and I couldn't defeat Kisame fast enough. I will get stronger, and I want to be able to save the next person who's dying right in front of me."

"It is quite alright Sakura," Tsunade assured her. "Sakura, I could heal those scars on your face. It wouldn't take me but a second."

Sakura's hand instantly went up to her face. The scars plagued her and every time she saw them in her reflection, she saw Kisame's sadistic grin. Not having to see the scars would take a weight off of her shoulders, but she wasn't ready to lose that weight yet.

"Thanks for the offer Tsunade-sama," Sakura said sincerely. "But, these scars are my painful reminder and I'm not ready to get rid of them, at least not yet."

The Godaime Hokage looked a little uneasy, but didn't voice her opinion. "There's something else that needs to be taken care of Sakura. I have no doubt that you are at, if not above, Chuunin level, but until you officially bear the rank I will forever be fighting with the Council on what missions are too dangerous for you. If you agree, I will use my amazingly persuasive powers as Hokage to convince the village elders and the Council to allow you to take a non-traditional Chuunin Exam."

"What would I have to do?" Sakura broke off when Katsu cleared his throat. "What would **we** have to do?"

Tsunade smiled at the pair's behavior. "I'm sure they would agree if they saw you in action that you are worthy of being a Chuunin. The day after tomorrow, I'll arrange for you to fight some opponents. You win, you become a Chuunin."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Where should we meet you Tsunade-sama?"

"Meet me here at nine the day after tomorrow," Tsunade ordered. "Dress for battle though. This will be your chance to prove that you aren't the same girl who left this village in order to prove herself."

"I couldn't care less about what people think about me," Sakura said flatly. "If impressing the elders and council is what I need to do in order to go on tougher missions, then that is what I'll do. I won't hold back."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Sakura, what goals do you have for your future?"

Sakura looked a little surprised at the question. "My goal is to defeat as many Akatsuki as I can."

"And when Akatsuki is no more?"

Sakura dug her fingers into Katsu's pelt and put her other hand on her stomach where the seal was. "I always thought that I would have a family. But now…now I have this burden. I suppose I will go seek out the tailed beasts in order to fulfill the seal's needs. If I come in contact with the other beasts, then I will be able to sense them and I would be able to tell if one of them was going to attack Konoha."

Tsunade frowned sadly. "Sakura…"

Sakura stood up abruptly and bowed in respect. "Konoha will have its secret weapon," she said bitterly. "Once word gets out, and it will eventually get out, that I'm the Tamer…"

Katsu sighed sadly. "We will serve Konoha well, but when our secrets get out, we will be used to create destruction."

"Do you think so little of me?" Tsunade demanded.

Immediately, Sakura and Katsu shook their heads. "We know that, even as Hokage, you are bound by the elders and council," Sakura said. "If the council votes to contain us and use us as weapons, then it will be done. Tsunade-sama, I studied hard under Izumi-sensei and I have come to respect all types of life. If we feel that our abilities are being used for the wrong reason, then we will leave Konoha and not look back, even if it means becoming missing-nin. We will not take innocent lives."

Tsunade studied the pair in front of her for a long moment. "I will conveniently forget your threat to leave the village for good, and I will make sure to create a binding contract that ensures that you will not be considered a missing-nin if you leave. But, I am trusting that you will only take advantage of this if your abilities are being used wrongly. If you leave otherwise, then you will be considered a missing-nin."

Sakura and Katsu nodded. "That's fair," Sakura said.

Sakura and Katsu stood up and bowed respectfully to Tsunade. "Thank you for taking me on as your apprentice. I would also like to point out that it would be worth your time to train Katsu as well. While he can't manipulate chakra to heal like I can, he has used his fire abilities on more than one occasion to cauterize wounds or even burn out poison from a wound before it infects the bloodstream."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Katsu who fluffed his fur in embarrassment. "Is that so? Well then Katsu, looks like you'll be quite busy as well."

"Thanks a lot," Katsu mumbled to Sakura who giggled softly.

"Farewell Tsunade-sama…no Tsunade-sensei," Sakura corrected herself with a slight wince.

Tsunade smiled sadly at Sakura. "You do not need to call me 'sensei' Sakura. You may continue to call me Tsunade-sama. I know that you will always view Izumi as your sensei."

More tears leaked out of Sakura's eyes. "Thank you Tsunade-sama," she said with more emotion than she had used the whole time they had been talking.

At Tsunade's nod, Sakura and Katsu left the office. They walked through the village, mostly sticking to alleys and less crowded streets in order to avoid attracting attention. Sakura tucked her braid into her haori and put a scarf to cover the rest of her hair. Katsu just walked next to her. Anyone who saw them would immediately look at the large fox instead of closely studying who his companion was.

After walking the long way through the village for half an hour, Sakura and Katsu found themselves standing in front of Sakura's house. Sakura was trembling slightly as she tried to force herself to step up to the door.

Sensing Sakura's fear, Katsu gently pushed her forward with his muzzle until they were standing right in front of the door. "We're gathering attention," Katsu whispered in her ear. "We need to get out of the street."

Sighing, Sakura knew he was right. Still shaking, Sakura knocked on the door.

For a moment nothing happened then Sakura and Katsu heard something fall to the floor and the faint sound of her mother cursing. They waited outside and just when Sakura was about to open the door herself she heard a sound that made her heart stop and Katsu gasp.

It was the sound of a baby crying.

Sakura's hand dropped to her side and she stared at the door in shock. She wasn't even aware that the door opened until she was engulfed by a tight embrace.

"Sakura!" her mother gasped in surprise. Mai looked older than Sakura remembered. Her brown hair had some flakes of white in it and her eyes were tired. "Oh Sakura! Your face!" Mai cried when she saw the scars on Sakura's face.

Frowning, Sakura pulled away from her mother. "May we go inside? I don't to gather any more attention than I already have."

Mai nodded and stepped aside to let Sakura through. She flinched nervously when Katsu walked in, but she didn't say anything else. She led Sakura and Katsu into the kitchen where they saw a puddle of milk on the floor.

"So…"Sakura began awkwardly. "Do I have a baby brother or sister?"

Mai looked at Sakura with a slightly guilty expression. "You have a baby brother. He's going to be a year old this winter. His name is Akio. I wanted to tell you that I was expecting a baby so badly sweetie, but even though we said we would, we couldn't get in contact with you."

"We had to keep a low profile," Sakura said apologetically. "Akio is living in my room isn't he?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," Mai said while she cupped Sakura's unscarred cheek. "We had no other room to put him. Your father and I had hoped that we would have added a room by your return, but with the new baby money has been a little tight and we couldn't afford it."

Sakura turned her head so that Mai's hand fell from her cheek. "It's alright mom. I was planning on getting an apartment anyway."

Hurt flashed across Mai's face, but she quickly wiped it away. "Your father and I will help you find a nice place. Now, would you like to meet your baby brother?"

For a second, Sakura thought about saying no, but she just smiled as warmly as she could. "Sure Mom."

Mai led her oldest child to her old room and quietly opened the door. Standing where Sakura's bed used to be was a crib with a baby boy sitting in it.

The boy, or Akio as Sakura had to get used to calling him, had dark red hair and the same brown eyes that Mai had. He looked at Sakura in interest, but when Sakura got closer he began to cry and reached for Mai. Mai instantly picked him up and cooed comforting words to him.

Once Akio had calmed down and was used to Sakura, Mai handed him over. Sakura took her baby brother in her arms awkwardly. Wielding a tessen was one thing, but holding a baby was another matter altogether.

"Hello Akio," Sakura said nervously. "I'm Sakura; I'm your big sister." She gestured for Katsu to come over with a nod. When the large fox came over, Akio whimpered nervously but Sakura soothed him by putting her hand on Katsu's head to show that he wasn't dangerous. "This is Katsu, he's my best friend and I guess he'll be a big brother of sorts to you." Akio looked at Katsu nervously but laughed when Katsu began to nudge his feet.

Mai watched her two children interact with a smile on her face. When Akio began fussing again, she took him with ease and caught her daughter by surprise by kissing her on her scarred cheek.

"Tonight you can tell your father and I all about your training, and tomorrow we will go apartment hunting for you." Mai hesitated a moment before saying, "Your father and I will do our best to help pay your rent."

"There's no need Mom," Sakura said with a small smile. "I have money. I-Izumi-sensei and I actually made a lot of money while on the road. Plus, once I'm an active ninja I'll be making money by doing missions. You don't need to worry about me Mom."

Mai frowned at her daughter. "Sakura, you're barely sixteen and you talk as if you're an adult. You're my daughter and I will always worry about you."

Sakura began to get uncomfortable. "Mom, I may technically sixteen, but I feel much older than that. The things that I've seen…they make you grow up fast."

Silence filled the room until Akio began fussing again. Mai hugged her son close to her and looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. "Just please don't leave us again. Akio needs his big sister and your father has missed you terribly as have I."

"I can't promise that Mom," Sakura sighed. "But…I will drop by as often as I can."

A sad smile graced Mai's aging features. "I guess that's as good a promise as I'm going to get. Now, let's catch up."

* * *

The next day Sakura went apartment hunting with her father while Katsu stayed behind with her mother and baby brother. Her father had greeted her joyfully when he had returned from work, but when he saw the scars on her face he had been so furious with the story that he almost stormed out of the house to track the 'bastard who hurt his baby-girl' down and kill him. After Mai and Sakura calmed Reiji down, they had a nice dinner where they listened to Sakura's stories and got a little more comfortable with Katsu.

Neither Sakura nor Katsu told her parents about Izumi's death and who had actually wounded her. The last thing they wanted was to lie to Sakura's parents, but there was no other choice.

Currently, Sakura and her father were looking at a small, one bedroom apartment. It was close to the hospital which would be perfect for when Sakura began doing shifts there.

While Reiji inspected the details like the plumbing, wood and circuits, Sakura talked with the building owner.

"I can afford the rent," Sakura told him. "But, I'm a ninja and I use an animal for my fighting style."

The man she was talking to nodded in understanding. "Most of my tenants are ninja. What is your animal and how big?"

Sakura sighed; this was the part that had gotten them turned down by the last three apartments. "He's a fox and he's about as high as my chest."

The man gasped and took a step back while he looked around anxiously as if he thought the fox would attack him at any moment. "Foxes are evil! I will not have on in my building!"

Sakura glared at the man, her patience wearing thin. "Katsu is not a monster. In fact, he's the kindest being that I know. Will you forever allow yourself to be haunted by the Kyuubi attack?"

The man returned her glare for a long while until he sighed. "I will allow the fox to live here," the man said after a moment. "But, I will not tolerate any destructiveness. If the fox breaks something, or if my building is vandalized because of the fox, I will kick you out."

After Reiji said that the place was up to his standards and Sakura signed the necessary papers, they went to the secondhand furniture store to buy things to furnish her apartment. Sakura bought a queen-sized bed for her and Katsu to share, a couch, a dresser, an old television and a kitchen table with chairs. They also bought a bunch of kitchenware and soon the only thing that they needed for Sakura to have an acceptable living environment was a lamp.

They moved everything into the apartment with relatively little difficulty once Sakura used her earth clones to help with the heavy lifting. After a few hours, Sakura's new apartment was reasonably furnished and the fridge and cupboards were stocked with food without taking much of a dent out of Sakura's savings from her travels.

When her apartment was all ready, they went back to the house for dinner. They all enjoyed each other's company and, after some tears on Mai's part, Sakura and Katsu decided to head to their new place.

While Sakura was gathering the rest of her things, Reiji pulled her aside and thrust something heavy into her hands. "I told you that I would save up some more while you were gone, and that's just what I did. I tried to add more when I realized that you would probably get an apartment when you found out about Akio. I'm so sorry Sakura. Your mother and I never wanted you to feel like you weren't wanted."

"It's alright Dad," Sakura said softly. "I know that you and Mom felt like you lost me when I joined the ninja academy. You two need to feel needed because I know that I didn't make you feel that way. I'm sorry too Dad. I promise that I'll visit often. And, when Akio's older, I'll teach him some techniques for self-defense and if he wants to be a ninja someday I'll teach him everything that I can."

Reiji smiled at his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "No matter what Sakura, you'll always be my baby girl."

With more teary goodbyes, Sakura and Katsu left. Under the darkness of the night, they made their way quickly to their apartment. Once they were inside, Sakura set up a number of seals and set up some simple alarms so that they wouldn't be caught unawares. Exhausted both physically and emotionally, Sakura climbed into her foreign bed on sheets that were stiff and curled up against Katsu. The next day was going to be the next big step in their lives, and they both knew that they were going to need all of their strength in order to overcome it.

* * *

**A/N- Please review! -Phoenix**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- In response to someone's review: yes at this point of the story we are caught up to date with the Shippuden timeline (for the most part at least). Please review! –Phoenix**

* * *

Sakura and Katsu were at Tsunade's office bright and early the next day. The last thing that either of them wanted was for them to be late for their test. They had ten minutes to wait and they decided to wait on the roof of the Hokage Tower. The wind felt good on their faces and they shifted while they tried to get used to their new clothes.

They were both dressed for battle. Katsu wore a red vest that served as armor and black gloves on his paws that were similar to the ones that Ken wore except that they were more light-weight. They were gifts from his mother as they marked a warrior when a fox came of age. Sakura had traded her traditional clothing for tighter clothing. She wore tight, black shorts with a short, white skirt that had slits on the sides over it. She also wore a tight red shirt with a front zipper that had her family's crest on the back. Her weapons pouch was attached to her belt on her back and she kept her two tessen fans attached to her belt.

When it reached nine, they jumped down from the top of the tower so that they were standing outside of Tsunade's window. The Hokage was standing in her office, waiting. When she saw the two she smiled and jumped out of the window.

Startled, Sakura and Katsu fought to keep up with her. They were led silently through Konoha and soon they were outside of the walls. Tsunade continued to lead them and Sakura and Katsu soon found themselves standing in the center of a large stadium. There were bleachers sitting almost a hundred feet above the actual field. Debris was scattered among the field and Sakura wrinkled her nose at the incredibly faint smell of blood.

"What is this place Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade smiled sadly. "This is the stadium that we use for our advancement tests. It hasn't been used since the Sound Invasion three years ago."

Suddenly, the faint smell of blood overwhelmed Sakura, making her sneeze. "This is where Hiruzen-sama was killed," Sakura said darkly.

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed sadly. "This is where you will be proving your worth."

A low grumble brought Sakura's attention to the spectator seats. Sakura looked up and saw two old people, one man and one woman, standing in the spectator area with hostile, calculating looks on their faces.

Tsunade glared at the two. "Sakura, Katsu, those two are Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. They are…I guess you could call them my 'advisors' of sorts. They make up the Konoha Council which runs differently than the council that the head of the clans run. They work directly with me. If you want to bypass the Chuunin Exams altogether, you'll have to show them that you're strong enough because of the general weight their opinion carries in Konoha."

Sakura glared at the two elders. She could tell that they already disapproved of her and Katsu, but it didn't matter to her. As long as they could see that she and Katsu deserved to advance in rank, then she would be satisfied.

The woman, Utatane Koharu, studied Sakura through squinted eyes while the man, Mitokado Homura just scowled. Behind them, Sakura saw two people whom she didn't recognize. One of them was a woman with long black hair and the other was a tall man with spiky black hair and judging by the disgusting smell, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Who are the other two?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade smiled slyly. "The woman is Yuhi Kurenai and the man is Sarutobi Asuma. They are the senseis of the two other teams of the Rookie Nine."

"They're Ino's and Hinata's teachers," Sakura said softly. "Are they the ones we are fighting?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Close."

Before Sakura could ask again, there was a loud barking and the smell of wet dog fur filled her nostrils. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw six people and a large dog walking into the arena. She recognized Kiba and Akamaru immediately, but it took her a second to recognize her fellow classmates.

They had all changed drastically since the last time Sakura saw them. They all looked older and each wore a different outfit than Sakura remembered.

With a slight pang in her stomach, Sakura recognized her once best friend, Ino. The girl's hair was now at a ridiculous length and Sakura could barely suppress a chuckle at it.

Ino looked at Sakura for a second until a sneer filled her face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Forehead Girl. What's up Forehead? Still ugly?"

Beside her, Katsu snarled in pure fury at the insult and it was only Sakura's firm hand on his shoulder that kept him from launching himself at Ino. Sakura kept her hand calmly on Katsu's shoulder until he stopped trembling in rage.

"You bitch," Katsu snarled.

"Don't Katsu," Sakura warned.

With a sigh, Sakura turned around so that her old classmates could see her whole face. When everyone, minus Kiba and Akamaru, saw the scars on Sakura's face they grew silent. Horror replaced Ino's sneer and tears of shame began to fill her eyes.

"Sakura," she gasped. "I-I'm so sorry."

Sakura shrugged and turned her head towards Tsunade who was frowning at Ino. "So we have to beat them?"

Kiba scoffed while Akamaru snorted. "C'mon Sakura, like you could take on all of us. We are all Chuunin after all while you're still a genin."

Sakura gave Kiba a fox grin. "I'm a genin for now."

Before Sakura and Katsu could start fighting, Tsunade stepped forward. "Sakura, Katsu, you will fight one Chuunin at a time until everyone here can see your skills. Even if it means beating every Chuunin here. Now, who would you two like to face first?"

After a brief exchanged glance, Sakura and Katsu smiled coldly. "Let's see who the better partner pair is. We'll take on Kiba and Akamaru."

* * *

Less than an hour's distance away from Konoha, three figures raced through the trees. One older, two younger. The older man had spiky, silver hair and kept one eye covered. One of the younger men wore black shorts and a dark blue shirt and had black spiky hair. The last one of the group wore black pants with an orange shirt and had blonde hair.

Three years had aged Naruto quite a lot. Ever since he had watched Sakura walk away, he had dedicated himself to his training with the Toad Sage. On multiple occasions, his training had taken him out of the village, but the longest training trip had been six months. Now he was a Chuunin and was on a team with his old teacher, Kakashi and his best friend Sasuke.

They had left on a mission a week ago to help a traveling caravan get to their destination safely. The mission had been painfully easy for the ninja team, and Naruto couldn't help but feel depressed over the time lost that he could've spent training.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blonde who covered the rear in their formation. Even though they still drove each other crazy, they were for the most part, best friends. The last Uchiha had grown even more cold and distant after their refusal to partake in the Chuunin exams, but after he learned that Sakura had left the village so that she wouldn't be a burden he felt something that he hadn't felt in a while…**guilt**.

The Uchiha had trained extensively with Kakashi until he passed the Chuunin exams and after that he had taken his training into his own hands by studying the scrolls that were left in his family's compound. Now, he was striving for the rank of Jounin and after that he would work to rebuild his clan.

"Hey Dobe," Sasuke said softly. "Are you going to be hiding out at your place for another week now just training?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a half-hearted smile. "Probably Teme. I found a scroll that I want to learn. Since Ero-sannin won't be back for another month, I'll have to keep up on my training."

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I expect you to be at top shape for the Jounin exams next year Dobe. It won't be any fun beating you if you're weak."

Three years ago, Naruto would've been aggravated by Sasuke's taunt, but watching the girl you like leave without a goodbye really changed a guy.

_I wonder if Sakura-chan even thinks about me_, Naruto thought sadly while he continued to follow his team back to Konoha.

* * *

As soon as Sakura and Katsu challenged Kiba and Akamaru, they were given the whole stadium. The only restrictions that they had were to not maim or kill your opponent. Sakura and Katsu had grinned when they saw that the comment was basically aimed at them.

Sakura exchanged basic taijutsu blows with Kiba while Katsu bit and swiped at Akamaru. Even though Kiba and Akamaru kept jabbing at them that their skills were weak, Sakura and Katsu didn't rise to them because they were simply testing their opponents out.

Kiba's fighting style with Akamaru was more animalistic than Sakura's was with Katsu. While Sakura and Katsu relied on their chakra connection to sense each other's movements and strengthen their jutsu, Kiba and Akamaru actually fought as one.

They continued to exchange blows for a few more minutes until Sakura and Katsu exchanged a slight nod. Both of them had gotten a feel for their opponent's strength and it was now time to stop playing around.

Channeling chakra into her feet, Sakura formed a hand sign. "Doton: Supi-do no Hashira no jutsu!"

Instantly, twenty pillars rose from the ground around the field. Sakura and Katsu leapt on the nearest pillars while Kiba and Akamaru struggled to avoid them.

"That the hell are these?" Kiba shouted in exasperation.

Sakura grinned coldly from her spot on the top of the pillars. "My sensei had high expectations for the amount of jutsu that I was to know."

Kiba growled at her and jumped so that he was next to Akamaru. "I'll just have to tear these down then!"

He formed a hand sign and shouted, "Jujin Bunshin!"

Akamaru was covered in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, to Sakura's and Katsu's interest, a clone of Kiba stood right where Akamaru had been a moment ago.

"That's cool," Katsu said with a smirk. "But, I don't think that I would like turning into a girl if we learned that technique Sakura."

Sakura giggled and Kiba felt his temper begin to rise.

"This is an Inuzuka technique that would never be taught to ninja outside of our clan!" Kiba yelled while Akamaru nodded. "Just because you think you have a fox for a partner doesn't even give you the hope of rising to the level of partnership that we Inuzuka have with our dogs!"

Sakura stopped giggling and glared at Kiba. "We'll see who's on the higher level."

Without responding, Kiba and Akamaru leapt together and began spinning together at alarming speed.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled.

They made a sort of tornado that crushed everything in its path. Sakura watched with calculating eyes while Kiba and Akamaru destroyed all of her pillars, scattering rock across the stadium.

When Kiba's attack began approaching the pillars that Sakura and Katsu were on, Katsu nodded to Sakura and leapt down right in the path of Kiba's attack.

From the stands Sakura could hear shocked gasps, but Sakura didn't pay them any attention. She had complete faith in Katsu.

Katsu sat on his hind legs and put his front paws together. He focused chakra into them before splitting them apart quickly. "Katon: Neppa!" he shouted.

Even though Sakura couldn't see it, she could feel it even from the top of the pillar. Coming right from Katsu's paws was an incredible heat wave. When the heat wave made contact with Kiba and Akamaru, the attack faltered and they broke apart, crashing hard into the stadium.

They both stood panting. Both Kiba and Akamaru had burns on their bodies and Sakura could smell the disgusting stench of burnt fur.

Still feeling the effects of Katsu's jutsu, Kiba took off his jacket and tossed it to the side while Akamaru panted desperately in an attempt to cool himself.

"Good job Katsu," Sakura said while Katsu jumped back on the twenty foot pillar next to her. "I think that we could do our own version of Kiba's jutsu."

Katsu smirked and nodded in agreement. "They would have to be restrained of course."

"Way ahead of you," Sakura said while she jumped off of the pillar head first while forming hand signs. When she hit the earth, she went right through it.

When Kiba and Akamaru made a move towards the hole where Sakura had disappeared, Katsu jumped off the pillar, released the claws from his gloves and slashed at Kiba and Akamaru.

Even though it was two against one, Katsu was putting up a great fight. Because Katsu was in fact an animal, the animalistic fighting style didn't bother him as much as it might bother humans. When Kiba made a move to claw at Katsu's flank, Katsu edged his tail with fire and swatted him away as if he were a fly.

When Kiba landed on his feet ten feet away, he laughed. "Is that the best you've got fox?"

Kiba's laugh turned into a yell of surprise when hands erupted from the earth and pulled him underground so that he was only out of the earth from the chest up. No matter how hard Kiba tried to move, he couldn't.

When Akamaru saw the predicament that his partner was in, he withdrew from his close fighting with Katsu and ran over towards Kiba, dispelling the beast clone jutsu as he went.

"Akamaru get away!" Kiba shouted when Akamaru got within ten feet and he sensed Sakura's presence.

Before Akamaru could get away, Sakura's hands grabbed his hind paws and pulled him into the earth as well. Soon, only Akamaru's front half was sticking out of the earth and he had no more luck than Kiba at freeing himself.

Smirking, Sakura emerged from the hole where she had disappeared and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. "Kakashi-sensei used that technique on Sasuke during our genin exam. Be grateful that I didn't pull you both in so that only your heads remained above ground."

Katsu walked over to Sakura, laughing. "Want to give it a shot now Sakura?"

"I don't know Katsu," Sakura said with a grin. "We might actually kill them. It's not like we've ever done it before."

"But wouldn't it be such a nice compliment to test a technique on the ones who inspired it? Even if it did only take us five seconds to think about it."

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Let's do it. But, try to avoid killing them."

Katsu rolled his eyes. "You should take your own advice."

Still laughing, Sakura formed a long sequence of hand seals. "Doton: Nameoryuu no jutsu!"

"Katon: Houka no jutsu!" Katsu yelled.

Right in front of Sakura's feet, a puddle of mud formed and from it came a brown dragon that was made up of solid rocks. The dragon launched itself towards the trapped pair of Kiba and Akamaru.

As soon as the dragon headed towards Kiba and Akamaru, Katsu launched a thin stream of fire from his mouth. The fire coiled itself around the dragon, engulfing the dragon in fire. Once the fire was surrounding the dragon, it looked very similar to Kiba's double piercing fang technique.

Kiba and Akamaru stared in horror as they watched an attack that would surely kill them get closer and closer. When the deadly attack was within ten feet, the closed their eyes and waited for unimaginable pain.

When the pain never came, Kiba and Akamaru tentatively opened their eyes. The dragon had dispelled and its remains of rubble and ashes fell to the ground not three feet from them.

Kiba's and Akamaru's sighs of relief quickly turned into growls when they felt something sharp poke the back of their necks.

While everyone had been focused on their new technique, Sakura and Katsu had snuck around and were now standing behind their opponents. Sakura had a kunai pressed against Kiba's neck while Katsu had his steel claws against Akamaru's.

"We win," Sakura and Katsu said together.

As soon as the words were out of their mouths, Tsunade leapt down to the field. "Good job you two, though that dragon fire technique was a bit much. Now, please release Kiba."

Once Kiba and Akamaru were out of the ground they glared at Sakura and Katsu before leaping up to the stands with their fellow Chuunin so they could treat their wounds.

When Sakura and Katsu looked up at the elders they noted that they still had scowls on their faces.

"Let me guess," Sakura said softly. "They want to see more."

Tsunade nodded. "They want to choose your opponents from now on. But, I told them that if you beat three more then you deserve the rank."

Sakura and Katsu nodded. "Three more we can do. Who do we fight next?"

Tsunade looked up at the stands and shouted, "Choji! You're next!"

Up on the stands, Sakura saw Choji hand his trademark bag of chips to Shikamaru and leap down to the stadium. The boy that Sakura had graduated with still had spirals on his cheeks, but his hair was longer and wilder than Sakura remembered. He had also taken to wearing armor and Sakura could tell that even though he was still thickset, he was incredibly well-muscled.

"Hey Sakura," he said cheerfully. "You look different. And I don't just mean the scars."

Katsu growled but Choji's frankness was like a breath of fresh air to Sakura. "It's nice to see you Choji," she said with a half smile. "You look different too."

Choji grinned and began cracking his knuckles. "You ready for this?"

Sakura grinned and got into an offensive position. "Whenever you are."

Tsunade returned to the stands and crossed her arms. "Begin!"

* * *

Naruto remained quiet the remainder of the journey. They slowed down to a walk when they saw the village gates and continued on slowly. He was already thinking about the next scroll and his training schedule when they arrived at the guard post.

One of the Chuunin on guard smiled brightly and gave Naruto a thumbs up. "Hello Naruto-kun! How was your mission?"

Naruto smiled at his friend, Rock Lee's, enthusiasm. "It was a success. Anything interesting going on in the village?"

Next to Lee sat a kunoichi with brown hair that was put in two buns. She twirled a kunai around on her fingers, obviously bored. "There's this big fuss over at the old stadium," she told them.

"What's the big fuss Tenten?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Tenten put her kunai down and gave them her full attention. "Some genin came back and they're testing her to see if she's ready to be a Chuunin."

Sasuke scoffed. "Why can't the girl wait until the Chuunin Exams like the rest of us?"

Lee's insanely thick eyebrows were twitching in excitement. "From what Shikamaru-kun told me, she was being trained by a very powerful warrior and she's expected to be the Hokage-sama's apprentice."

Naruto's ears twitched and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Who is this genin?" he asked, harsher than he meant to.

"I don't remember exactly," Tenten said, somewhat curious at Naruto's tone. "But, I've heard that she has pink hair and has a fox for a partner."

As soon as the words were out of Tenten's mouth, Naruto sprinted away from the guard booth without a word.

_Sakura is back!_ he thought excitedly. The idea of talking to her again completely pushed aside the hurt that he had been harboring for the past three years.

He sprinted as fast as he could towards the stadium where the Sound had invaded all that time ago. The only thing that was running through Naruto's mind was the idea of seeing Sakura again. He wondered how strong she had gotten, if she was even more beautiful and if she even thought about him at all.

When he saw the stadium within his sights after ten minutes of running, Naruto pushed chakra through his legs for the final stretch. He ran through the door to the stadium and stopped short when he saw that the stadium was in even worse condition than it had been previously.

His heart skipped another beat when he saw who was standing in the center of the stadium.

Among all the rubble and facing Hinata and Ino was none other than Sakura. Then, something appeared on Naruto's face that no one had seen in the past three years. A true smile.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted joyfully.

He saw Sakura flinch and turn her head in surprise. "Naruto?" she gasped.

It was then that Naruto saw the scars. Sakura's once flawless face was now covered with scars on one side. The sight filled Naruto's stomach with rage. No one hurt Sakura and lived.

"Not now Naruto!" Sakura shouted while she dodged Hinata's gentle fist technique with grace. "I'm a little busy!"

Naruto stood dumbfounded on the spot for a moment. He saw Ino collapsed on the ground and a large fox that he assumed was Katsu biting at the air. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Katsu was trying to throw off Ino's mind body transfer technique.

From the stands, Naruto saw Tsunade looking at him impatiently. "Naruto get off of the field!"

Naruto shook off his surprise and leapt to join his fellow Chuunin in the stands. He landed next to Shikamaru who was watching the match with a calculating look on his face.

"So what's going on Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Without looking away from the match, Shikamaru said, "Sakura and her fox have to beat four opponents. They already beat Kiba and Akamaru and they beat Choji a few minutes ago. If Sakura and her fox beat Hinata and Ino then Sakura advances to Chuunin."

Naruto looked around and noticed Kiba and Akamaru leaning against the door, covered in burn ointment and Choji with his leg in a splint sitting down so that he could still watch the match.

"Why are Sakura and Katsu fighting both Hinata and Ino at once?" Naruto asked.

"Is Katsu the fox?" Shikamaru asked. At Naruto's affirmative nod Shikamaru turned to look at the elders. "The elders would've been happier to see Sakura fight all of us, but Hokage-sama would let them push Sakura into fighting more than four. The elders agreed, but decided to pit Sakura and…Katsu against Hinata and Ino. I think that the elders are hoping that Sakura will lose. If you had arrived two minutes sooner I have no doubt that they would have forced **you** to fight Sakura."

Naruto frowned in the direction of the elders. "I wouldn't have done it."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Troublesome. Just watch the match, I think that Katsu is about to throw off Ino's jutsu."

When Naruto turned his attention back to the field he saw that Shikamaru was right. Katsu was biting his leg furiously and fire was beginning to cover his fur. He gave one loud howl and Naruto felt Ino's jutsu shatter. His suspicions were confirmed when Ino's body gave a jolt and Ino gasped for breath.

Before Ino could get back on her feet, Katsu sprinted over towards her, his black eyes dangerous, and pounced on her, with metal claws poking at her throat so that small drops of blood began to drop.

Naruto saw Katsu lean forward and whisper something in Ino's ear, but he couldn't hear what. Whatever it was though, Ino nodded fervently once Katsu removed his claws. Katsu growled something else and hit Ino on the side of the head with his paw just hard enough to knock the girl out.

"Ino," Shikamaru sighed. "You can be so troublesome."

Once sure that his opponent wasn't getting up in a hurry, Katsu looked over to where Sakura was still evading Hinata. "Hey Sakura! Hurry up already! I beat mine!"

Sakura looked over to Katsu and smirked. Despite the two previous battles that they had fought, Sakura only had a few bruises and cuts. "Fine, I'll finish this."

Hinata raised her eyebrows at Sakura. "You're very confident Sakura-san," she said softly. "B-but I am not a Chuunin for nothing."

"I didn't mean to imply that your skills were poor Hinata," Sakura said with a small smile. "But, just because you out-rank me doesn't mean that you are the stronger ninja. Hinata, the Hyuuga style of fighting is completely dependent on the gentle fist. What would you do if you had no more chakra or couldn't use your Byakugan?"

Hinata frowned and continued her attack. "I have other skills Sakura-san," she said hesitantly.

Sakura smiled and pulled out a senbon. "Then show them."

Faster than Hinata thought possible, Sakura ran forward and ducked between Hinata's palms and jammed the senbon into Hinata's thigh. Once the senbon was in Hinata's thigh, Sakura leapt back with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Let's see these skills then," she said confidently.

Before Hinata could respond, she felt her Byakugan deactivate and her chakra begin to diminish from her palms. Soon, Hinata couldn't summon chakra at all, but she didn't feel drained at all.

"What did you do Sakura-san?" Hinata demanded.

Still grinning, Sakura pulled out another senbon from the same pouch the first one came from. "That senbon as well as this one are covered with an interesting paralytic. I got it from a plant in the Land of Rivers. It paralyses a person's chakra when it enters the bloodstream for an hour. Now, show me these other skills when you can't use your chakra."

Hinata stood, dumbfounded, as she realized that Sakura had actually done it. She had actually rendered the Hyuuga fighting style…useless. After quickly checking her weapons pouch Hinata realized with dread that it wasn't even full.

Sakura's grin began to fade into a disapproving frown. "Hinata, are you seriously saying that even though you're a Chuunin you only excel at one fighting technique?"

"You wouldn't be useful without your chakra either!" Hinata shot back.

The grin on Sakura's face came back, but this time it was colder. She looked up at Tsunade and the two elders. "Hinata is my last opponent right?" At Tsunade's affirmative nod and the elders' begrudging nod Sakura dug the poisoned kunai that she still held in her thigh.

Hinata's eyes widened when Sakura shivered slightly and put the senbon back in her pouch. From the side of the field, Katsu sighed in exasperation and muttered something that sounded like 'showoff'.

"Now," Sakura said with a slightly feral fox grin as she drew her warrior's tessen. "Let's see who the helpless one is shall we?"

Without her Byakugan, much to Hinata's horror, she was helpless. She felt blind and she could barely follow Sakura's movements as she cut at Hinata with her tessen. A couple of times the tessen nicked Hinata's skin and soon it was only Hinata's natural grace that was keeping her from getting sliced in half.

It didn't take long for Hinata's body to start burning as it was forced to move in different positions than it was used to while Sakura continued to attack. Hinata noticed while she was evading, that Sakura was smiling thoughtfully.

With a final push forward, Sakura forced Hinata on her back and pointed her tessen at her neck.

"I win," Sakura said softly. "Hinata, if I remember correctly then you are the Hyuuga Heiress. I realize that it is not my place, but relying on one style of fighting when you do not have to is a mistake. The poison that I coated my senbons with is not an uncommon poison, and most likely it will be used against you in the future."

Hinata was so shocked that Sakura had proved her Clan's fighting style seriously flawed that she didn't even hear Tsunade declare Sakura and Katsu the winner. She shook her head when she saw Tsunade walking towards Sakura and left the stadium. It was time to do some serious thinking.

After Tsunade watched Hinata leave the stadium she turned to smile wryly at Sakura and Katsu. "You weren't exactly gentle with your opponents. But, you didn't maim or kill them so you didn't go against your restrictions. Congratulations Sakura, you're now a Chuunin and Katsu you are Konoha's first ninja fox. I expect great things from the both of you."

Sakura and Katsu smiled at each other, each with a glint in their eyes. After a month of training...the hunt would begin.

* * *

**A/N- Writing three descriptive battles in one chapter didn't appeal to me so I cut Choji's and part of Hinata's and Ino's fight out. From this point on I plan on having the POV switch between Sakura and Naruto even though it is still focused on Sakura. And as always, if you think of a possible partner for Naruto and I like it I will consider using it. Please review! -Phoenix**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I got a couple of suggestions to give Naruto a phoenix for a partner. While this is an interesting idea, I feel that a phoenix would be too extreme even for Naruto. Again, I haven't decided whether or not I will give Naruto a partner. –Phoenix**

* * *

Sakura and Katsu had grins on their faces when Tsunade announced their new ranks. They didn't even notice a certain blond haired ninja until he suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily. "Congratulations! I wish that I could've seen your other fights. How did you get so strong? Did Izumi really kick your butt during your training?"

The happiness that was radiating off of Naruto was so warm that Sakura didn't even flinch at the mention of her dead teacher. "Hello Naruto," she said with a somewhat shy smile. "It's great to see you again."

The smile on Naruto's face got even bigger. He turned his attention to Katsu and began poking the large fox on the forehead. "You sure got big Katsu," he commented. "The last time that I saw you, you were barely the size of an average fox."

Katsu growled half-heartedly at Naruto's finger. "My kind are bigger than the normal fox. You've grown too."

Naruto smiled smugly and pounded a fist on his chest. "I'm a Chuunin now. I train with Ero-sannin still as his apprentice, but I also train by myself when I'm in the village."

Before Naruto could go off on an excited rant, Tsunade cleared her throat. When everyone was looking at her she said, "Congratulations Sakura, Katsu. I expect the two of you at my office by eight tomorrow so that we can start your training. Did you want a Chuunin vest Sakura?"

Sakura shuddered. "Sorry Tsunade-sama, but I would rather not wear one of those vests. They aren't exactly my taste."

Tsunade smiled in amusement. "Seeing as you and Katsu did just fight four people, I want you two to take it easy for the rest of the day. You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Sakura said with a bow.

With a nod in return, Tsunade went back to the elders to talk with them. Once Tsunade was out of earshot, Naruto turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to go to get some ramen?" Naruto asked. "I want to hear about your training!"

Sakura looked at Naruto, hesitation clearly written on her face. "I don't know Naruto…" When Naruto's face fell she strangely found that she couldn't bear it. "Sure. Let's go."

Immediately, Naruto brightened up. Once Sakura said goodbye to her fellow Chuunin and gave Kiba some of her personal burn ointment, she and Katsu followed Naruto out of the stadium and back towards the village.

The villagers kept staring at Sakura and Katsu, but Sakura found herself feeling more and more insecure the more people looked at her scars.

When Naruto began feeling the tension rolling off of Sakura in waves, he added his glares to Katsu's and the villagers averted their eyes.

"Will you tell me how it happened?" Naruto asked softly.

Sakura traced the scars with her fingers and smiled dryly. "Maybe someday. But not today."

"I'll kill whoever did it," Naruto growled.

Sakura turned her head towards Naruto and gave him a cold smile. "I won't let you. He's my prey and you will not interfere with my hunt."

Naruto looked at Sakura in surprise. "Your 'hunt'? Sakura-chan, what happened to you?"

Katsu growled at Naruto. "Leave her alone," he snapped. "We haven't even been in the village for a week and we're both still grieving. The last thing that Sakura needs is to be interrogated by everyone."

"What do you mean you're grieving?" Naruto asked softly.

When Sakura stopped in her tracks, Naruto looked back and immediately felt his heart clench. There were un-spilled tears in Sakura's emerald eyes and she was trembling slightly. Naruto reached a hand out, but Sakura stepped back out of reach.

"Let's just go eat," she said softly.

Without waiting to see if Naruto was following, Sakura continued down the street. Katsu glared at Naruto before following his best friend.

_What happened to you Sakura?_ Naruto thought sadly.

Lunch was rather quiet. Naruto's favorite ramen stand was nervous about Katsu, but when Naruto vouched for him they let the fox in. It was the first time that Sakura had eaten ramen since she left the village and the first time ever for Katsu. Katsu found that he disliked the taste of ramen which led to Naruto finishing the bowl.

After fifteen minutes of quiet, Naruto finally said, "Izumi is dead isn't she?"

The chopsticks fell out of Sakura's hand into the bowl and she clenched her fists together to force herself from crying. "Sukai too. It was a month ago. Naruto please, I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered quietly. "If there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask. I would do anything for you Sakura-chan."

Sakura pushed her bowl away, having suddenly lost her appetite. "Thank you Naruto. But I don't think that I will be able to ask anytime soon. Katsu and I have been on our own for so long that it's difficult to think of trusting anyone else. I hope that with time I will trust you with the whole story."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond when a disbelieving gasp sounded from behind him.

"Sakura?"

With a painful sigh, Sakura turned on her stool and gave the newcomer a pained smile. "Hello Sasuke."

The last Uchiha stood in the doorway to the ramen stand and was staring at Sakura in disbelief. He could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't the same girl who he had been on a team with. She had a stronger look about her, and it wasn't just the scars that tainted the rough beauty that she possessed. What surprised Sasuke the most though was the twinge of pain that he felt in his gut when he realized that Sakura had dropped the 'kun' from his name.

"W-when did you get back?" Sasuke asked, momentarily losing his composure.

Sakura shrugged indifferently. "Few days ago. I just fought some from our class and made Chuunin."

When Sasuke stepped into the shop he was met by a furious, snarling fox. Katsu had heard enough stories about the coldness that the Uchiha expressed towards Sakura and disliked the Uchiha on principle.

"Back off Uchiha," Katsu growled.

Sasuke took an alarmed step back. "What the hell? That fox just talked!"

Katsu bared even more teeth in his snarl. "My name is Katsu, remember it. And let me warn you now, I will not allow you to hurt Sakura again."

"Enough Katsu," Sakura said warily. "Let's just go."

Sakura put the money for hers and Katsu's meal and followed Katsu out of the stand. Before she walked away from a sad Naruto and a shocked Sasuke she stopped and gave them both a small smile.

"I don't know what Tsunade-sama will do after my month of training," she said softly. "But if we are put on a team together once again, I won't be the one watching your backs. Be prepared to watch mine."

With that, Sakura left her two former and possibly future teammates in the stand. Both of whom felt a warm spark in their chest while they watched her walk away.

* * *

Training with Tsunade was interesting to say the least. The very first day of training, both Sakura and Katsu were expected to recognize random parts of the human body. Tsunade made them identify everything from bones to the names of arteries. The testing wasn't difficult for Sakura who had already learned the human body from Izumi, but it was ridiculously difficult for Katsu who didn't know the difference between the lung and the liver.

While Izumi had trained Sakura to heal by guiding her though the process of healing anyone that needed healing, Tsunade had Sakura heal countless fish until Sakura could bring a fish back from near death in a second.

During Sakura's fish exercises, Katsu was given samples of poison that he had to burn out. Using his tail, Katsu would gently guide his fire-like chakra through the poison, burning it until nothing remained. Katsu learned shortly after the beginning of their training that each poison took a different amount of chakra and control. But, it was nothing that the son of the Kyuubi couldn't handle.

Once Sakura and Katsu completed the first step in their training, Sakura was taught how to use chakra to enhance the strength behind kicks and punches. Katsu received his fair share of training when he had to cauterize the many wounds that Sakura received during the beginning of her physical training.

After two weeks of intense training, Tsunade also added on hospital shifts to their schedule. Because of people's fears of foxes in general, Katsu was restricted to the trauma center where his poison burning and cauterizing abilities were most useful.

The best way that Sakura could describe her hospital shifts was 'now I know how a chicken feels when its head is cut off'. She spent so much time running from room to room that her feet would hurt more at the end of one shift then they would after a month of training with Izumi. Dealing with patients was difficult for Sakura at first mainly because people were apparently afraid of maimed medics who were trying to heal them.

One day, a week before Sakura's month long intense training course ended, Sakura was roused from her nap with Katsu next to her in the on-call room by a loud banging on the door.

"Haruno, get up!" the person on the other side ordered. "We've got three ninja coming in and we need you and the fox. An S-rank mission went wrong. Get to trauma now!"

Sakura quickly got up and wiped the sleep from her eyes while she roughly nudged Katsu awake.

"Five more minutes," Katsu moaned. "We've been on shift for over twenty hours."

"We'll have to sleep later," Sakura said while she pulled her braided hair into a bun. "We have three wounded ninja coming in and we're needed."

Sakura opened the door and ran to the trauma room with Katsu right behind her. When she got to the trauma room she was greeted by the usual chaos that occurred whenever a serious case came in.

One of the nurses ran up to Sakura, covered with blood. "We can't stop the bleeding," she cried. "His arm is nearly detached and he won't last long enough for Hokage-same to arrive if the bleeding doesn't stop!"

Before the nurse was even finished talking, Sakura and Katsu hurried over to the bed that was most crowded. When they approached, they pushed some of the panicked nurses out of the way so that they could completely see their patient. Sakura's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw who her critical patient was.

Lying on the bed, dangerously close to death and ghostly white was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. There were bloodied bandages all over his left arm which was only hanging on by a few strands of muscle.

"Damn it Sasuke," Sakura cursed. "Katsu, cauterize this bleeding while I try to keep the muscle from dying. Try to keep your chakra in the wound so that it doesn't burn me."

Katsu nodded in understanding and gently placed the tip of his tail on the wound. With delicate skill, he weaved his chakra through the wound, burning off the bleeders to prevent the Uchiha from bleeding out.

While Katsu stopped the bleeding, Sakura summoned chakra to her hand. Gently, Sakura put her hand on the wound and weaved her chakra around Katsu's to save Sasuke's arm.

After fifteen minutes of intense work, Sakura noticed that Sasuke was beginning to regain the color back to his face. Sakura motioned for Katsu to stop with her head and continued to heal the wound. It wasn't the worst wound that she had ever healed, but it was still very difficult. Sweat was beginning to make her nurse's uniform stick to her body, but she completely ignored it.

Finally, Sakura had to admit that there was nothing else that she could do. She barely realized what was going on when she felt herself being pushed into a chair and a glass of water being thrust into her hand. When she looked up she found herself looking at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura croaked out. "I-I did everything that I could, but I don't know…"

Tsunade put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I've been here for the past ten minutes Sakura, watching you and Katsu work. You were both brilliant. Katsu," she said turning to the sitting fox. "You stopped a deadly bleed without harming Sakura with your chakra. Sakura, you saved his arm."

Sakura and Katsu smiled tiredly. "Who were the other two?" Sakura asked fearfully, knowing full well who was on the same team as Sasuke.

The proud smile on Tsunade's face faltered. "Kakashi and Naruto, they're okay though," she added hurriedly when Sakura's eyes widened in fear. "Kakashi overused his Sharingan and is unconscious and Naruto is struggling against the restraints that we put on him to check on Sasuke. When you're able, I think you should go calm Naruto down. The brat has two broken ribs and a laceration to his leg that are not getting better with him thrashing about like a mad man."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Sakura said with a tired smile.

When Sakura's legs no longer felt like jelly, she and Katsu went to find the room where Naruto was being kept in. It wasn't difficult to find him; they just followed the indignant yells.

"Let me go!" they heard him shout when they were right outside the door. "I have to see Sasuke!"

With a tired sigh, Sakura opened the door. Lying on the bed, or more appropriately tied down on the bed, was Naruto. He had bandages covering his leg and his face was slightly pale, but other than that he looked better for wear.

"Sasuke is fine Naruto," Sakura said tiredly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Naruto was staring at her with unsuppressed relief. "Sakura-chan! Is the teme really okay? The idiot tried to use Chidori on a swordsman and nearly got his arm chopped off as a result!"

Sakura walked over to Naruto and put a gentle hand on his leg. Using her chakra, Sakura assessed the blonde's injuries. Naruto's wounds were healing at an alarming rate; Sakura assumed that it was due to the demon that he was caging.

"You need to stay still or you'll never heal," she told him quietly.

"I can't stay in bed when my teammate is wounded," Naruto protested. "Come on Sakura-chan; let me go make sure that he's okay!"

Sakura shook her head firmly. "Katsu stopped the bleeding and I healed Sasuke personally while Tsunade-sama watched. He will be fine."

Naruto relaxed but he continued to fidget on the bed.

"What happened?" Sakura asked after a minute.

"We were doing recon on the Akatsuki," Naruto said quietly.

At the mention of the Akatsuki, Sakura flinched and had to sit down on the chair before her legs gave way. Beside her Katsu was growling in his throat and his black eyes were beginning to get red. Sakura put a comforting hand on his shoulders and Katsu's eyes returned to normal.

Silence filled the room and Sakura felt her heart begin to race. "Who was it?" she asked after a moment.

"Kakashi-sensei fought this guy called Tobi while Sasuke and I fought this shark guy."

If Sakura hadn't been sitting down already she would have crashed to the floor. She had hoped that Kisame would have fallen to the clot that she had formed in his heart, but her hopes were quickly extinguished. Even a second-rate medic ninja could have gotten rid of the clot.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

At the sound of Naruto's voice, Sakura realized that she had her hand rested on the scars left by Samehada and her whole body was trembling. Biting her lip, Sakura brought her hand back to her lap and fought to regain control of her trembling.

"I'm fine Naruto, it's just been a long day," Sakura said with a small smile.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the reaction that Sakura had when he mentioned the fish Akatsuki, but he decided to let it go. "So…the teme will really be okay?"

Sakura nodded and gave Naruto an encouraging smile. "He won't be able to use his arm well for a while. I wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade-sama took him off of the active roster for a few weeks."

"Sasuke will hate that," Naruto said with a grin.

They spent another hour talking about Naruto's mission. The reason they were sent on the mission was because of some rumored Akatsuki activity in the Land of Wind. Naruto went on to explain that Konoha now had an alliance with Sungakure which was the village that Gaara was now Kazekage of. When Konoha had received word of potential Akatsuki activity near the Land of Wind, Tsunade had sent Naruto and his team to assist in the recon. Naruto then explained that they hadn't even made it to the meeting spot when they were attacked. He bit his lip in anger when he told Sakura that they had to be rescued by the Kazekage's brother and sister and that the two Akatsuki members had gotten away.

"So he's still alive and has regained his strength," Sakura whispered.

"What was that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when he didn't hear her.

Sakura shook her head and gave Naruto a strong smile. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll get them." With a fierce gleam in her eyes, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "We'll stop them from getting anymore Jinchuuriki…I won't let them take you from me."

* * *

**A/N- I had to add a little narusaku in this chapter! And to answer one review, yes this will be a romantic narusaku fic; it's just going to take time to get there. Also, I'm thinking of starting up another story (I keep getting ideas for other stories and I must write them!) which will be a Fairy Tail fic. Even though Fairy Tail is a popular manga, it's not getting enough attention on fanfiction and I want to add my story to the small collection. Please review! -Phoenix**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I'm sorry for the wait. Please review! –Phoenix**

* * *

Two weeks after Naruto's team had been ambushed by the Akatsuki, Sakura and Katsu found themselves getting more and more frustrated. Even though their month long training period was up, Tsunade hadn't allowed them to leave the village to do missions yet. They were both beginning to feel caged in the village, and the most dangerous animal is a caged animal.

Their hospital shifts had gotten more exhausting now that they had Sasuke as a patient. Sakura could barely stand being in the same room as him, but she was assigned to be his doctor and therefore had to put up with the 'mighty Uchiha' sulking during every shift.

After one particularly exhausting shift, Sakura and Katsu dragged themselves out of the hospital and Sakura nearly collided with a certain blonde right in front of her.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said while he reached out to steady her.

Sakura suppressed a sharp retort and gave him a tired smile. "It's alright Naruto. If you came to see Sasuke I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until tomorrow, visiting hours are over."

Naruto shook his head and gave Sakura a smile. "Actually I came to see you and Katsu. Tsunade-baa-chan has a mission for us!"

It took a moment for the words to sink in. While Sakura was gaping, Katsu was yipping excitedly and butting his head into Sakura's stomach.

"We get to leave the village," he said excitedly. "Sakura, we finally have a mission!"

"A mission," Sakura repeated. Excitement began to fill her tired eyes and they began to sparkle. "We've got a mission!"

Naruto watched with a big smile on his face while Sakura launched herself at Katsu and gave him a tight hug.

When Sakura and Katsu were done hugging, they followed Naruto to Tsunade's office. When they arrived, Sakura noticed with a slight frown that Kakashi was already there, waiting for them.

"Yo," Kakashi said in greeting.

"Hello Kakashi," Sakura said politely. Even though she had put aside most of the animosity that she felt towards the Copy Ninja, she couldn't forget how little faith that the man had in her. To her, he was not much of a sensei to her and therefore did not deserve the title from her.

Kakashi gave no sign that the lack of 'sensei' affected him. "The three of us will be going on a mission together…"

Before Kakashi could continue, Sakura interrupted, "Kakashi, don't you mean the **four** of us?"

"Yes, of course," Kakashi said indifferently without noticing Katsu's glare.

Tsunade watched the interaction with a hard look before she sighed deeply. "I won't sugarcoat your mission. The Akatsuki's movements are headed back to Sunagakure and we're afraid that they're about to make an attempt to retrieve the Biju that resides in the Kazekage. I want the four of you to intercept them."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "They're after Gaara? We have to stop them!"

"We will," Sakura assured him. "They already have a few Jinchuuriki; we can't allow the Akatsuki to get the one-tailed, Shukaku."

Naruto looked at her, appreciation evident on his face.

"I do not need to warn you to be careful," Tsunade said. "These are dangerous opponents and I would rather not have to work to replace you four. I don't want you doing anything stupid."

Naruto scoffed at the comment, but Sakura knew that it was really directed at her and Katsu.

_Tsunade-sama doesn't want Katsu and me to hunt them down_, Sakura thought grimly. _But, if we engage even one member in combat and we kill them then that's one less Akatsuki member. _

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"As soon as possible," Tsunade replied. "Be careful."

"Hai," they all said at once before they left the office.

Once they were out of the building Kakashi turned to his team. "We meet at the main gate in an hour. Remember, Sunagakure is in the desert which is rather hot and that's the area that the Akatsuki are heading. Bring extra water and light clothes."

"Hai, Kakashi," Sakura responded. With a slight nod to Naruto, she and Katsu went back to their apartment.

Sakura quickly packed her belongings and packed four large canteens full of water before sealing enough food portions for both her and Katsu in one of her sealing scrolls. Once she was done packing she went with Katsu to wait by the gate, even though they were ridiculously early. They sat on the closest roof and waited for their teammates to show up.

"We need to kill any Akatsuki member we find," Katsu said quietly. "You won't be safe until we do."

"There are others who are in just as much danger as I am," Sakura pointed out.

Katsu put his head on Sakura's shoulder and sighed sadly. "But I don't care for them," he said honestly. "Except for maybe Naruto. It's you that I'm scared for, Sakura."

Sakura put her hand on Katsu's muzzle lovingly. "I'm scared too."

They waited in silence for the remainder of the hour. Once their teammates arrived, then their hunt would officially begin.

* * *

Sakura kept up with Kakashi's pace effortlessly. Because of the urgency of their mission, their pace was very quick and they were currently less than a day from their destination.

"How are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from behind her.

"This pace is nothing," Sakura said softly while Katsu huffed in agreement.

Naruto sped up so that his pace matched hers. When Sakura looked at him, she only saw concern in his brilliant, blue eyes. "Sakura-chan, will you tell me a story about your training with Izumi? Please, I need something to keep me from worrying about Gaara."

"Why do you care so much about him?" Sakura asked harshly. "I thought you said that he tried to kill both you and Sasuke."

It was a couple moments until Naruto spoke again. "Gaara and I understand each other. W-we both know…"

When Naruto broke off Sakura realized that he didn't know that she knew his secret, even after what she had said in the hospital. She tentatively reached her hand out and gently put it on Naruto's face. Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise at her touch and a faint blush filled his face.

"It's alright Naruto," Sakura assured him. "I know."

"Y-you what?"

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "I know that you're a Jinchuuriki," she said bluntly. "I figured it out a while ago."

Naruto's eyes widened before he turned his head away. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner Sakura-chan."

"It's perfectly alright," Sakura assured him. She hesitated a second before adding, "I know what it's like to keep a dangerous secret. So, you and the Kazekage are friends because you're both hosts?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Naruto sighed. "But that's a big part of our bond I guess. Sorry I'm being a little vague Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled at Naruto and turned her attention back to the route they were running. "You're not vague at all Naruto. That's one of the things that I've always liked about you."

The rest of the journey, Naruto had a far off look in his eyes and a goofy smile on his face. Only Haruno Sakura was capable of making the Kyuubi host feel that warm.

* * *

When they were a day away from Sunagakure, Sakura and Katsu found themselves to be incredibly on edge. They kept scanning the surrounding area and they couldn't pick up any scents, but they couldn't help but feel that they were being watched.

"Kakashi," Sakura muttered to her former sensei. "Do you feel it?"

Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eye and nodded. "I sense two opponents. Sakura, can you and Katsu confirm if they are the Akatsuki?"

"If you mean by using my irritatingly strong sense of smell," Sakura said dryly. "Then no, we can't tell. I can smell people, but I can't tell if they're from close by or if they're from the village that's a couple miles east of us. The Akatsuki are incredibly skilled at concealing themselves, if it is them then we need to draw them into the open."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and motioned with his hand for Naruto to come forward. When the loud blonde came forward Kakashi stopped on the closest branch and knelt down next to Sakura with Naruto and Katsu in front of them.

"We need to lure them out," Kakashi said quietly. "I want Naruto and Katsu to continue on the main path with Sakura and I providing assistance above. Sakura, Katsu, I need both of you to alert myself and Naruto if any human scent gets close."

Everyone nodded and Naruto and Katsu leapt down to the main path. They walked side by side while Sakura and Kakashi continued to travel above them. For half an hour they continued this formation without any changes when a somehow sharp and dangerous smell filled Sakura's nose.

"Duck!" she shouted to her friends below her.

Naruto looked up at her in surprise before Katsu pulled him to the ground. The tree right behind Naruto's head exploded, sending splintered wood all over Naruto and Katsu.

When the dust caused by the explosion cleared two figures appeared right in front of them on the path. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she recognized the red-cloud cloaks and immediately began to inspect her enemies.

One of them was blonde and had a sneer on his face. Upon closer inspection she noticed that he appeared to have a mouth on his hand and a bag of what smelled like clay attached to his hip. The one who interested her though was hunched over and was wearing a hat but Sakura could see that he also had a tail. When Sakura pushed aside the scent of his partner she realized that the hunched over Akatsuki was made of wood and was coated in the sharp, dangerous smell that had alerted her to the attack.

_It smells like a type of poison that Katsu and I have encountered_, Sakura mused while she took out her tessen. _Which means that close-range combat can't be used against him. One scratch by that tail and the poison will incapacitate us. But, the other one was the one who caused the explosion which makes him long-range as well._

"Kakashi," Sakura said seriously. "The hunched over one is made of wood and is covered with poison. Katsu and I are capable of fighting long-range. The other one has clay that is infused with chakra and I'm sure that that's what caused the explosion."

Kakashi looked at their opponents in interest. "I do believe that I've heard about the hunched over one. His name is Sasori and he was once a Sand ninja."

Katsu looked up at them and gestured towards Sasori with his tail. Sakura didn't need to hear him speak to know that he thought that they should take up Sasori.

"Kakashi," Sakura said softly. "Katsu and I will take on Sasori while you and Naruto take on the other one if that's agreeable."

"If you'd like," Kakashi said with a shrug.

After an affirmative nod from Sakura they leapt down to join the rest of their team. Sakura noticed with alarm that Naruto's eyes were beginning to get red, just like Katsu's did when he got mad.

"Naruto calm down," Kakashi ordered from the other side of him. "You and I will fight the blonde."

The two Akatsuki in front of them seemed indifferent while their opponents were decided for them. The blonde was grinning eagerly while Sasori was moving his tail from side to side.

"I don't care who I fight," the blonde said arrogantly. "My art will be beautiful no matter who my opponent is. And if I can capture the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki then this trip will be twice as profitable."

"Don't be a fool, Deidara," Sasori said dryly. "A nine-tailed is more powerful than any other Jinchuuriki. You are still new to the organization."

Deidara scoffed. "My art can take care of anyone. You take care of the girl and fox and I'll take care of the other two."

"Very well," Sasori consented while he turned his attention to Sakura and Katsu who got in their offensive stances. "Then go away."

"Whatever," Deidara said irritably. He stuffed his hand into the bag of clay that was on his hip and then held it in front of him. Sitting on his palm was a clay spider. "My art will make your remains into a masterpiece."

* * *

**A/N- I know that this isn't very long, but it's been so long since my last update that I wanted to get a chapter out as soon as I could. Hopefully come fall I'll be updating a lot more frequently. I know what I want to happen; it's just difficult to get it written up. -Phoenix**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Sorry! I've been back for three weeks but I've put writing on the backburner for a bit. Who knew that being a senior in college would mean a lot of work hehe. –Phoenix**

* * *

Sakura fidgeted eagerly while Katsu let the iron claws out of his gloves with a hungry fox grin showing his teeth. They were not even twenty feet from two Akatsuki members; they were right within their grasp.

_Two more will die today_, Sakura thought coldly. "Kakashi, Naruto," she said out loud. "Get out of here so Katsu and I don't catch you in the crossfire."

The blond turned his glare from the Akatsuki to Sakura. "I can't leave you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was saved from snapping at Naruto by Kakashi. "Sakura is more than capable of protecting herself Naruto," the Copy Ninja said simply. "Not to mention that she has Katsu as well. She's not a Chuunin for nothing."

Naruto looked like he wanted to object some more, but he sighed and gave Sakura a caring smile. "I'll never stop worrying about you Sakura-chan. Please be safe."

"You too Naruto," Sakura whispered.

The two shared their glance for another moment before Naruto and Kakashi took off in the trees with Naruto shouting, "come on crap artist!" over his shoulder, thus promptly assuring that Deidara followed them with a vengeance.

Once they were gone, Sakura and Katsu faced Sasori with hungry fox-like grins on their faces. The former Sand Ninja observed them with an indifferent look in his eyes.

"So," Sasori began. "You are the ones who killed Itachi and caused that heart clot in Kisame. You two are quite the threat, one that will need to be neutralized."

Before he was finished talking, a long, sharp object sprang up from behind him towards Sakura and Katsu at alarming speed. They both nimbly dodged it and landed in the trees.

"That was his tail?" Katsu gaped in amazement. "That's so cool! I wish I could do that!"

Sakura chuckled lightly. "Of course you would envy the object that's trying to kill us."

Sasori looked up at them with his cold, calculating eyes. "You make jokes even when your lives are about to be lost," he stated.

Katsu casually scratched his ear with his back paw. "Only one life will be lost in our battle. Sakura and I are just too damn stubborn to die before we've completed our mission."

Sakura gripped her tessen even tighter. "If there's one thing that I hate, it's failing."

The Akatsuki member struck out with his tail, aiming for Sakura. Instead of dodging the tail, Sakura parried the attack off with her tessen and swung out with it before Sasori could retract it. He scowled when the point of his tail was severed and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Try to poison us with something else," Sakura said while she had Katsu gently blow fire on her tessen to neutralize the poison.

Sasori looked at them with calculating eyes for a moment before he nodded. "I can see that I will need more movement with you two. You aren't the Tamer for nothing."

Before Sakura and Katsu could respond, Sasori tore his cloak with his tail to reveal him standing on both his arms and legs. With his arm he tore the cloth off his face and the robe off his back. Sakura raised an eyebrow in interest when she saw that there was a good reason why Sasori smelled of wood.

"You're a puppet," she stated in interest. "Not a lifeless puppet that Sand Ninja control with the Puppet Technique, but an actual puppet. Is this a form of the Puppet Technique?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Sasori asked while he began sporting four wooden containers out of his sides.

Sakura shrugged and brought up her tessen defensively. "I like to know what techniques are being used to try to kill me. Doesn't' matter if you answer, I'll figure it out eventually."

Without responding, Sasori launched the wooden containers. The four containers propelled themselves forward into trees before climbing them into the air. Once the containers were in the air, they opened and Sakura and Katsu found themselves the targets of thousands of small needles that were literally dripping with poison.

"Crap," Katsu groaned. "We won't be able to dodge all of them."

Sakura nodded grimly. "Down it is."

Nimbly, they jumped down to the ground. Before their feet even touched, Sakura was running through hand signs. Once their feet connected with the ground she called, "Dotom: Doryuu Heki no jutsu!"

Groaning inwardly at the terrible taste, Sakura opened her mouth and spewed out mud. Using extra chakra, she made it harden even quicker than it usually would. Before the poisoned needles made contact, Sakura leaned back while using her technique. In the brief moment that it took Sakura to use the technique, she had formed a shell of mud that surrounded her and Katsu right when the needles impacted.

Once there were no more needles falling, Sakura dispelled her technique and put her fingers to her mouth. Katsu stood at her back and took in a deep breath.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" they both cried.

Wide streams of fire came from their lips, Katsu's considerably stronger than Sakura's, and swept the fire along the ground. When the fire made contact with the needles, the poison began to neutralize and the needles began to melt.

Sasori watched in interest while his opponents destroyed the poisonous field. It took quite the bit of chakra control to effectively neutralize his deadly poison.

When the field was safe, Sakura and Katsu stopped their jutsu and began running forward. They stopped charging when they were ten feet of the living puppet and began attacking.

Sakura threw a handful of shuriken which Katsu combined with his flame. When Sasori blocked them with his tail, the wood began to catch fire.

"Impossible," Sasori said in surprise before the fire engulfed him whole.

Standing back, Sakura and Katsu smirked triumphantly. Even though it had taken extra chakra on Katsu's part, they managed to force the puppet to catch on fire. Their grins quickly turned into scowls when they sensed a chakra shift. Before they knew what happened, Katsu was howling in agony as a sword sliced across his back.

"Katsu!" Sakura cried in fear.

Her beloved partner shuddered and crashed to the ground. Sakura's eyes narrowed in fury as she parried the attacking sword with her tessen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure moving his hands in obvious Puppet Technique movements.

After knocking the blade back again, Sakura dug her hand into her pocket and quickly drew a piece of paper out. When the sword came back in to finish her off, she hastily put the paper on her tessen and cut right behind the sword. The sword fell to the ground harmlessly.

Once the sword was no longer attacking her, Sakura ran back to Katsu's side and did a quick diagnostic. The sword hadn't cut too deep, but he was still losing a lot of blood. But, what made Sakura's stomach drop was the fact that the blade was poisoned…and now so was Katsu.

"Damnit," Sakura cursed. She made quick work healing the damaged muscle and tissue, but she couldn't burn out the poison that had entered Katsu's bloodstream. "Katsu," she whispered urgently. "I can't burn out the poison. You're going to have to navigate your chakra through your own body to destroy the poison. I'll hold Sasori off."

Katsu weakly lifted his head. "I'm sorry Sakura," he said sadly.

Sakura kissed Katsu's forehead lovingly before stepping in front of him. "You never have to apologize," she said back. "But, I will be royally pissed off if you die on me now."

Katsu barked in laughter and began focusing his fiery chakra through his bloodstream in order to burn out the poison before it started damaging his organs.

While Katsu focused on his wound, Sakura glared at her opponent. Sasori had taken on a completely new appearance. Instead of looking like a crouched over piece of wood, he now looked more human. While he was still a living puppet, he had a human body and red hair. His limbs were obviously detachable and he had something that slightly stuck out of his chest that had something written on it. Where his stomach would be, was a large metal coil and coming out of his back were large, deadly looking blades.

"I haven't used myself in battle in many years," Sasori remarked dryly. "That paper seal that you put on your fan, it disrupts chakra strings, doesn't it?"

Sakura looked at the faded paper on her tessen and nodded. "I have more. By putting one on my tessen, I can cut right through your chakra strings."

Sasori frowned and opened a small door on the right side of his chest. Inside Sakura could see hundreds of chakra strings.

"Let's see if you can cut through all the chakra strings that took down a country."

* * *

Naruto was torn between the need to defeat Deidara and the need to watch Sakura's back. Even though he knew her skills were amazing, old habits were hard to break.

They ran through the forest dodging the small spiders that Deidara kept creating. Kakashi had said that they would need a wide berth from Sakura's battle, and therefore they would lead Deidara as far away as possible. This was becoming tricky however, seeing as the spiders that Deidara kept creating exploded.

After dodging deadly, exploding spiders for fifteen minutes, Kakashi signaled for him to stop. They spun around and dodged the most recent attacking spiders. The spiders bounced off the closest trees and were about to make contact when Naruto drew a handful of shuriken.

___"Futon: Kaiten Shuriken!" _he called as he threw them. The shuriken began spinning even faster and became sharper with the wind that Naruto spun around them. The wind shuriken made contact with the attacking spiders, causing them to explode before they could hit them.

Deidara scowled as his beautiful spiders were destroyed by ugly shuriken. "Everyone's a critic," he grumbled as he dug both hands into his bag of clay.

While Deidara was forming his art, Naruto raced forward and began to engage the blonde Akatsuki in close combat. Even though he wasn't using his hands, Deidara was impressive with his taijutsu.

Naruto did a roundhouse kick, aiming for Deidara's head, but Deidara simply ducked and kicked Naruto back with a swift kick to the gut. Naruto grunted as he was winded, but he quickly drew a kunai and threw it.

While Naruto kept Deidara occupied, Kakashi was forming a hand sign and focusing chakra into his eye. Even though it would be more beneficial for them to take Deidara back alive, he wasn't an Akatsuki member for nothing. Bringing him back alive would almost surely result in someone's injury.

Once Deidara was finished infusing his chakra into the clay, he crushed the clay in his hands and opened them again to reveal small birds. The birds took flight and were quickly surrounded by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the birds were larger than Deidara. He jumped on one of the bird's backs and sent the others back in the direction of where they came from.

"I just thought that Sasori-sama would like to know that he's safely out of range," Deidara said with a smirk as the bird he was on took flight. "I'm sure that one of those birds will be useful by carrying the girl when we take her."

All of the color drained from Naruto's face. "Leave Sakura-chan out of this!"

Deidara smirked as he realized that he had struck a nerve. "That girl is of just as much use to use as you are jinchuuriki. In fact, at this point more so."

Kakashi glared at Deidara with his open eye. "What use is Sakura to the Akatsuki?"

"Ohh sorry, that's classified," Deidara said smugly.

Naruto panted savagely as his blood began pumping and his eyes started seeing red. The Akatsuki wanted Sakura too? Why? He vowed to find out from Sakura after he killed this creep.

After taking a calming breath, Naruto began putting his past three years of training to work. He channeled some of the Kyuubi's chakra into his muscles and joints, strengthening them. His nails grew longer as did his teeth. His senses grew stronger and his eyes turned red.

"You will never take her from me," Naruto growled.

With blinding speed, he dashed at Deidara. Deidara's eyes widened in surprise as he barely had time to climb higher just out of Naruto's reach. Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger as he leapt off of the closest tree branch into the air.

When he was in the air he faced his palms toward the ground. "_Futon: Okuridashi no Kaze no jutsu_!"

Using a short blast of air from his hands, he propelled himself forward much more quickly. Before Deidara could evade him, Naruto did a roundhouse kick and caught him on his face, forcing him off the bird.

Deidara cursed as he twisted and landed on another branch. He began processing more clay, putting in chakra in it than he usually would. He jumped out of Naruto's reach, back onto his bird and flew even higher into the sky.

On the ground, Naruto glared at the shrinking figure before whirling to face Kakashi. "Are you ready yet?" he demanded.

"Patience Naruto," Kakashi said softly. "It takes some ninja time to accumulate a lot of chakra for certain jutsu."

"That's not good enough!" Naruto snarled. "We never should have left Sakura-chan alone!"

Kakashi glared at Naruto. "Calm yourself, Naruto. Sakura isn't along, she's got Katsu. They worked together for three years, watching each other's backs. Katsu would never let them take Sakura while he was alive, and Sakura would never get taken without at least severely crippling her abductor. Have faith in her, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head despairingly before glaring at the sky. "Can I kill him now?"

"I would rather keep him alive…"

Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, Naruto was leaping into the air again, using his wind jutsu to propel himself once again within range. When he was within thirty feet of Deidara he took a weapon from his pouch and threw it. The kunai that he threw struck the belly of the bird, but it didn't do any damage.

Deidara was starting to laugh at the poor move when he noticed that there was suddenly a lot more weight on the bird. He looked down and furrowed his brow in surprise when he realized that Naruto was swiftly climbing, supposedly in the air, to his bird.

When Naruto was close enough, he grabbed onto the bird's foot with one hand. In his other hand was a glowing blue sphere. "Rasengan!" he shouted as he dug the sphere into the clay bird's gut, effectively destroying it.

Deidara cursed as his clay bird disintegrated right from under him. He tried to create another bird using the clay that he had been processing, but Naruto wouldn't give him an opening. Naruto held a kunai in his hand and he made a cutting motion. Thinking that Naruto was trying to slice him open, Deidara leaned back, only to have Naruto cut through the strap that was holding his clay to his hip.

"No," Deidara growled as he watched his clay fall to the ground. He twisted in midair and landed on a nearby branch. He saw that his clay had landed right by Kakashi, but he wouldn't be able to get it without creating an opening for attack.

He began creating his most explosive art yet with the clay that he still had, he would take these two out no matter what it took.

Before he could create it though, Kakashi opened his closed eye. "Kamui," was all he said.

Deidara's arrogant smirk turned into an expression of horror as his body began to be sucked into something. "What the hell is this?"

Kakashi continued to stare at Deidara with an impassive look. "You're being sucked into a dimensional rift that my Sharingan created. Enjoy the rest of your life outside of this world."

No matter how hard he struggled, more and more of Deidara's body was sucked into the rift. "You may be rid of me, but the girly will be gone too! Sasori-sama is much stronger than I am! You'll never see her again!"

It was fortunate for Deidara that he was completely sucked into Kakashi's Kamui at that point. If he hadn't, then Naruto would have completely destroyed him.

Once there was no remainder of Deidara, Naruto turned to Kakashi. "We have to get back to Sakura-chan, now."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. While Naruto sped off immediately, Kakashi picked up the bag of clay and frowned toward the direction where Deidara disappeared.

_Something feels off_, he thought. Any other time he would have stayed and investigated, but Sakura's safety was more important. Turning his back to where Deidara last stood, he sped off after Naruto.

Naruto had never moved so fast. He kept forcing the Kyuubi's chakra through his muscles, forcing them to work harder than they were accustomed to. There was at least ten miles between them and Sakura, and every second counted.

They had been running at that pace for ten minutes when Naruto caught a whiff of smoke. He pushed his legs even further and came crashing on a true battlefield.

There was debris everywhere, but most of it didn't come from the trees. Scattered across the battlefield were what looked like at least a hundred broken puppets. Some of the broken puppets had missing parts, but most of them were severely burned.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out in worry. "Sakura-chan, where are you!"

"I'm right here you baka," a tired voice replied.

Naruto and Kakashi turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Katsu suddenly emerged from underneath a large pile of broken puppets and pushed them aside easily. He was covered in cuts and he seemed a little wobbly on his feet, but otherwise he appeared fine. Acknowledging Naruto and Kakashi with a tired nod, he carefully bounded ten feet over and began pulling more broken puppets. When the puppets were pushed to the side, he knelt down. When he came back up he had an exhausted Sakura hanging on from around his neck. She looked at Naruto with a triumphant smirk as she held up a cylinder that had a kunai sticking through it.

"I won mine," she said softly.

Naruto whooped in glee and ran forward. He reached Sakura just in time for her to collapse in his arms, with a bloody stab wound on her side.

* * *

**A/N- Review! -Phoenix**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Enjoy! –Phoenix**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt Sakura go limp in his arms. He hurriedly put her on the ground and began applying pressure to the wound. "Come on, Sakura-chan!"

Katsu rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto to the side. "She isn't bleeding anymore, Naruto. She stopped the bleeding and healed the majority of the wound before the poison incapacitated her. Now, get out of my way so that I can help her."

Naruto looked at Katsu with a stunned expression on his face. "Why aren't you more concerned about her? Sakura-chan has a stab wound in her side, she's unconscious and she's poisoned! Don't you care?"

Killing-intent fueled by rage flooded from Katsu so fast that Naruto had to take a step back. "Don't you **dare** say that I don't care about Sakura," Katsu said icily. "You don't know her anymore. You can't remain the same after seeing the things that we've seen. I have watched Sakura fall into a coma for days after using every drop of chakra that she possessed to try to save a child's life only for the child to die anyway. I have watched Sakura walk away from killing a group of ninja after being tortured for hours. I have watched Sakura put her own grief on the backburner in order to rebuild an entire village by hand with a hole in her shoulder. I know Sakura. The question is, do you?"

With an angry snarl, Katsu pushed Naruto even further back with his tail. He then propped himself under Sakura's limp form and carried her away from the puppet wreckage with Naruto and Kakashi following closely behind. Once they were clear of the battlefield, Katsu gently placed Sakura on the ground.

He sniffed her wound before gently licking her face. "Sakura," he said gently. "I need you to wake up. Will you wake up for me please?"

He continued licking Sakura's face until she began to moan softly. She weakly covered her face with her hand and opened her eyes. "Your breath stinks," she complained.

Katsu chuckled and gently nuzzled Sakura's cheek. "I can burn the poison out of your system, but I'm worried about how my chakra will hurt you. The poison is already in your organs."

Sakura gave her friend a half-smile. "No time to waste then. Go ahead."

Katsu nodded and sat down next to Sakura before putting his front paw on the wound. Grudgingly he turned to Naruto. "This is going to hurt her. I'm sure that she could use your support."

Naruto glared at Katsu but nodded. He walked up to Sakura and sat down on her other side. "Hey Sakura-chan," he said softly. "I'm sorry that I left you to fight Sasori."

"Baka," Sakura scoffed. "I'll be fine. The worst of the wound is healed and Katsu can burn the poison out of my system."

Kakashi leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. "We are reasonably close to Suna. Once Katsu has cleared the poison from Sakura's system, we can travel there to converse with the Kazekage and to get Sakura healed completely."

"Hai," the rest of the squad said in unison.

Katsu turned his gaze back to Sakura. Pain filled his gaze at the suffering that he was about to cause his best friend. "Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

Katsu took in a deep breath and allowed his fiery chakra to flow into Sakura's wound. The effect was immediate. Sakura cried out in pain and began to convulse as her body began to burn in agony. The fire-like chakra quickly filled her whole body, and it was only Katsu's incredible control that was preventing her from burning up from the inside out.

"Keep her still, Naruto," Katsu ordered.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand in his own and held it tight. "Sakura-chan, I can't imagine the pain that you're feeling, but you need to stay still for a little while longer."

Sakura opened her eyes and began gasping for breath. "I'm…trying…"

Her body continued to convulse and Naruto had to result in pinning her down. "C'mon, Sakura-chan," Naruto urged. "I know that you're strong, Izumi and Baa-chan wouldn't have taken you on if you weren't. I'm sorry that I keep forgetting that. But, I know that you're not going to let a bit of poison beat you."

Sakura's eyes showed her gratitude, even though her teeth were still clenched.

For ten more minutes, Sakura endured Katsu's torment in silence. She had lost the strength to fight back after five minutes of the fiery chakra in her system. Now, only the labored breathing and the tightly shut eyes let anyone know that she was still alive.

When Katsu felt the last bit of poison disintegrate, he stopped pumping his chakra into Sakura. He lifted his paw and sniffed the wound. It now looked like a really bad burn, but Katsu's sense of smell alerted him to the slight bleeding that was still happening inside of Sakura's body.

"Sakura, I'm finished," he said after giving himself a shake. Turning to Naruto and Kakashi he said, "We need to get her to Suna. The poison is gone, but I can't heal the remaining damage from Sasori's blade."

"I'll carry her," Naruto offered immediately.

Before Katsu could object, Naruto lifted the barely-conscious Sakura onto his back. Sakura hissed softly in pain as her wound was bumped.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto apologized.

"S-kay," Sakura mumbled tiredly. "Where are we going?"

Kakashi stepped away from the tree. "To Suna. Naruto and I are going to talk to Gaara while Katsu stays with you while you get treated at the hospital."

Sakura nodded and put her head on Naruto's shoulder. It surprised her how comfortable she felt this close to Naruto. She reached a shaky hand out to pet Katsu on the head before she closed her incredibly heavy eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she was immediately of Katsu's presence right by her side. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked around. She was about to ask Katsu where they were when a cold voice cut through the silence.

"Bout time you're awake girly," the voice said irritably.

Sakura tried to sit up, but her side hurt too much for her to move too much. She looked towards the direction of the voice.

Standing in the corner of the room was an old woman with her gray hair pulled into a bun. There were frown lines on her face and her eyes were cold.

"Now that you're awake," the old woman said, approaching Sakura. "Maybe I can finally get to fixing you. Your obnoxious fox wouldn't let me finish healing you."

"I wouldn't let you remove her shirt," Katsu corrected irritably. "I still don't understand why you couldn't just use chakra to diagnose her."

The old woman glared at Katsu with great dislike. "A true medic uses more than just chakra to diagnose."

"Please don't fight," Sakura groaned tiredly. She felt just as tired as she had when she fell asleep. "My name is Sakura, and this is Katsu. I'm sorry that he irritated you, but he was only looking out for my best interests. I can't show you my bare stomach. Is there any way for you to do your diagnosis with only limited visual?"

The old woman glared at Sakura. "I am Chiyo. I am one of the Elders of Suna, but I prefer my title of medic."

"It is nice to meet you Chiyo-baa-sama," Sakura said respectfully. "I'm training to finish my medical training under Tsunade."

"That explains why your stab wound isn't nearly as severe as it should be," Chiyo commented. "I do need to look at the wound, so how about I turn my back and give you a second to use a henge on whatever is on your stomach that you don't want me to see."

Sakura chuckled and quickly cast the henge on her stomach to hide her seal while Chiyo's back was turned. "Alright Chiyo-baa-sama, I'm ready."

"Finally," Chiyo grunted. "Do you have any idea how infuriating it is when a damn fox prevents a whole hospital from treating one patient? Not to mention that the staff were too afraid to even enter the room. Whatever is on your stomach better be damn worth hiding."

"That's none of your business," Katsu said flatly.

"Katsu," Sakura scolded gently. "That's no way to talk to one of Suna's Elders."

Chiyo chuckled and walked over to Sakura. She gently pulled the bloody shirt away from the wound and began to work on cleaning it. After the wound was clean, she did an initial examination before examining the wound with her chakra.

"You did a good job of healing yourself," Chiyo commented. "The internal damage is minimal, if I didn't know better, I would say that you took a hard fall instead of getting stabbed. Your bloodstream feels unnaturally warm though with my chakra…"

"That's because Katsu has fire-like chakra," Sakura explained. "After I was poisoned, he used his chakra to burn it out."

Chiyo looked at Katsu with new respect. "It takes a great deal of control to maneuver fire-like chakra through another person's body without damaging their body. That also explains why her body is so weak. Good job, fox."

Startled at the sudden respect, Katsu bowed his head. "Thank you, Chiyo-baa-sama."

It took Chiyo roughly ten minutes to finish what Sakura had started on the stab wound and started to stitch up the wound after the burn was gone. Sakura shrugged the impressive healing that she had done aside, saying that it wasn't the first time she had to treat a stab wound.

"I was reckless," Sakura admitted. "I thought that once an Akatsuki member was down, that he'd stay down. But, Sasori had another trick up his sleeve…"

Sakura broke off with a pained yelp as Chiyo pulled the stitch too tight. She looked over and saw that Chiyo's hands were shaking and there was undeniable grief on her face.

"Chiyo-baa-sama," Sakura said gently. "Did you know Sasori? He was from Suna, wasn't he?"

Chiyo looked up at Sakura and nodded before she turned back to finish her stitching. "He was my grandson," she said softly.

Sakura froze and looked to Katsu in alarm. Her partner looked just as surprised as she felt.

_I never thought of the Akatsuki as living human beings_, Sakura thought numbly. _Well, Sasori was hardly human, but still…he had __**family**__. And I killed him._

"I'm sorry," Sakura said so quietly that Chiyo barely heard her.

Chiyo looked up at Sakura with kind eyes. "Don't be, Sakura. My grandson chose his path a long time ago. I wish that I could have helped him, but I cannot blame someone for defending themselves against him."

Shame filled Sakura's stomach. _But, I didn't defend myself against him_, she thought shamefully. _I __**hunted**__ him. Oh Kami, what have I become_?

"I'm sorry for your loss," Katsu said without looking at Chiyo. "We never thought of the Akatsuki as human beings. With the pain they've caused, we didn't realize that by killing them we would be causing pain ourselves."

Chiyo acknowledged Katsu's apology with a nod. "That's the way of the ninja," she said bitterly. "That's why I no longer care for my village. My child was needlessly killed, leaving me to raise Sasori. The life of a ninja can only lead to a painful death, Sakura. Do not feel guilt for killing Sasori, all ninja die in combat."

That didn't make Sakura feel better. _How many more Akatsuki members have family? I already killed Sasuke's last family member. There's no doubt that the Akatsuki must be stopped, but do they really need to be killed? Am I an executioner?_

Sensing Sakura's inner turmoil, Katsu put his muzzle on the bed. "It had to be done, Sakura," he said quietly. "If you start doubting yourself now, then we're lost."

Sakura leaned forward, suppressing a wince as her stitches tightened, and hugged Katsu around the neck. "Thank you," she muttered.

Chiyo found herself growing fond of the young woman in front of her. It was rare for a ninja to feel any real remorse for the lives that they had taken. Even though a small part of her resented Sakura for killing her grandson, the fact that Sakura showed grief for her pain was enough to douse it.

"You should rest now," Chiyo said. "Your body needs to recover from your crude yet effective way of eliminating poison. I'll force a nurse to bring you some food. My prognosis is that you'll feel fine tomorrow, albeit a tad stiff."

"Thank you, Chiyo-baa-sama," Sakura said with a respectful bow of her head. "For everything."

* * *

Naruto shifted between feet in irritation as he waited outside of Gaara's office with Kakashi.

After they had arrived in Suna, they had been escorted to the hospital where they left Katsu and a still sleeping Sakura. It had been painful to leave Sakura behind, knowing that she was still injured from her battle with Sasori. Now, all Naruto wanted was for the meeting with Gaara to be over with so that he could return to her.

As if to answer his thoughts, the doors opened and they were beckoned in. They stood in front of a desk and waited to be addressed. Sitting behind the desk was Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna and Naruto's fellow jinchuuriki. He had red hair and black lines around his ghost-like eyes. He wore loose red robes and kept a gourd right by his side. When Naruto and Kakashi entered, he looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hello Kakashi, Naruto," he said formally. "As Kazekage, I thank you for your efforts to fight off the Akatsuki. I am in your debt."

Naruto grinned and waved away Gaara's thanks. "C'mon, Gaara, there's no need to be so formal. We were more than happy to help, and I know that Sakura-chan will say the same."

"I will have word on her condition shortly," Gaara promised. "But for now, I need you to brief me on what happened. My siblings should be here shortly, if you don't mind waiting a few more minutes."

Naruto looked like he would prefer to leave then and there, but Kakashi stilled him with a look. "We don't mind," he said with false optimism.

Gaara gave a small smile. "I know that you want to get back to Sakura, Naruto. But, I do require my siblings here for this debriefing. They have been rather concerned for my well-being ever since you ran across them a little while ago."

"Well, when your little brother is a target of an organization of S-class missing ninjas, you tend to worry," a woman's voice said from the doorway.

Naruto turned around and saw two people, a young man and woman. The man wore dark robes and had brown hair with some scrolls on his back while the girl wore a long, black shirt with black, tight leggings. She had dirty-blond hair pulled back and a large folded fan on her back.

"Hello, Kankuro, Temari," Kakashi said politely. "It is nice to see you under less bloody conditions."

Temari grinned and went over to stand behind her youngest brother. "I agree. Now, did you kill the bastards who are after my brother?"

"Yes," Naruto answered. "Kakashi and I killed Deidara while Sakura and Katsu killed Sasori."

"Sasori," Kankuro whistled. "That guy is a Puppet Technique legend. Where did they fight? I'd like to go and salvage some of his puppets."

Naruto scowled slightly. "Sakura-chan was poisoned by that guy, but you're acting like a fan-girl."

Kankuro glared at Naruto. "I always admire a ninja whose skill is greater than my own."

"Enough," Gaara ordered before a fight broke out in his office. "Now, tell me everything that happened."

It didn't take Naruto and Kakashi long to tell their side of the story and to tell the details that Katsu had told them during their travels to Suna. Gaara frowned in thought as they discussed what the Akatsuki could possibly want with the tailed beasts.

"They'll send more members after you," Kakashi pointed out. "They won't stop just because we took out two of their members."

"We'll be ready," Kankuro said determinedly. "They won't get near Gaara."

Gaara looked to Naruto. "Do you feel it? The stirring?"

Naruto nodded. "The Kyuubi feels what's going on. Whatever the Akatsuki are doing, they're upsetting the balance."

"No one can contain all nine beasts," Gaara said thoughtfully. "I cannot help but wonder what will happen when the beasts break from their control. I only hope that the repercussions from the Akatsuki don't kill us all."

* * *

**A/N- I wanted to include Chiyo. She's one of my favorites and I didn't want her to die again. In response to some reviews: I still haven't decided on whether or not I will give Naruto a partner. Review! -Phoenix**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I'm going to be including a few small time-skips from here on. My story is really going to start heating up soon, but certain events need to happen. Review! –Phoenix**

* * *

Sakura kept up with Naruto on guard while Katsu brought up point and Kakashi brought up the rear. It had taken a couple days for Sakura to completely recover from her battle with Sasori, and as soon as she was able they headed back. They had to report to Tsunade right away.

The feeling of guilt that Sakura had experienced in the hospital did not fade away completely, but it did help her. Ever since Izumi had died, it was like she had been growing colder and colder, caring only for vengeance. Meeting Chiyo showed her that there was a difference between killing to protect and just plain murder.

As if sensing her inner-conflict, Naruto gave her a wide smile. "I can't wait to get home, Sakura-chan. What about you?"

Sakura smiled in the way that only Naruto could get her to do. "I'm excited too; I think that I'll go visit my parents and Akio after our debriefing with Tsunade-sama."

"Who's, Akio?" Naruto asked, a very subtle touch of jealousy in his tone.

"Akio is my baby brother," Sakura giggled, feeling somewhat happy at the jealousy in her friend's voice.

Naruto gaped at her. "I didn't know that you had a brother."

"Me neither until I came back," Sakura admitted. "But, he's here and I promised my parents that I would be a part of his life."

Naruto nodded approvingly. "You should be," he said happily. "I know that if I had siblings, I would try to be with them all the time."

Sakura jumped closer to Naruto and surprising even herself, grabbed Naruto's hand. "I bet that if you had siblings the village would be in chaos," she laughed.

Her blond teammate laughed with her. "I imagine so," he admitted. His face took on a more somber expression after a second. "But, I don't pull pranks anymore, Sakura-chan. Ever since I started training with Ero-sannin; I have been working hard on my training. And when I wasn't training, I was…digging up on my past."

"Oh?" Sakura asked in interest. Blushing, she realized that she was still holding Naruto's hand and she somewhat reluctantly took her hand back.

Sadness flashed across Naruto's blue eyes for a brief second before the spark came back. "Yeah, I found out some interesting things. Maybe when we get back to the village, I can show you?"

"I'd like that," she answered honestly. "Would you like to meet Akio?"

Naruto's trademark grin spread across his face. "I'd love to meet your little brother, Sakura-chan! But," he hesitated for a moment. "Would your parents be alright with that?"

After a brief trip down memory lane, she nodded. "I know that a lot of villagers didn't care for you, though I don't know why, but my parents never felt that way. If anything, they both dislike Sasuke more than you. The only thing they really hate are foxes, but Katsu helped them get over that."

Naruto flinched and looked at the ground. "But, Sakura-chan, I hold the Kyuubi inside me."

Sakura shrugged indifferently. "They hate the fox, not you. And if they have an issue with you, then I'll just remind them about the times that you've watched my back."

The smile came back. "If you're sure."

"I am."

"Then alright," Naruto laughed.

Then, even if it was just for a moment, it was as if the three years of separation hadn't happened. Slowly, but surely, they were learning how to be close with each other again.

* * *

After they reported to Tsunade and Tsunade personally inspected Sakura for any remains of poison or damage from Katsu's fire chakra, Kakashi bid farewell and left. Sakura and Katsu led the way to Sakura's parents' house, with Sakura and Naruto talking animatedly and a sulking Katsu remaining silent in order to keep up his appearance of a non-talking fox.

When they made it to the small house, Sakura knocked loudly on the door before opening it and sticking her head in.

"Mom, Dad," she called. "I'm back and I've brought company.

Sakura's mom poked her head out from the kitchen and gasped in surprise when she saw Naruto standing next to her daughter. "Come on in," she called as she ducked back in the kitchen.

They entered the small house and sat down on the couch while Katsu stretched and yawned widely.

"I hate not being able to talk," he complained. "When will I be able to be completely open with who I am?"

"Probably never," Mai answered as she entered the sitting room with Akio on her hip. She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and gave Naruto a small smile before sitting down in the chair across from the couch. "I'm sorry, Katsu, but there are a lot of narrow-minded people in this village and I don't think that showing everyone all your wonderful abilities is a good idea."

Katsu growled lightly. "The whole village probably knows anyway. I've been open with my abilities at the hospital and gossip spreads like wildfire around here."

Mai smiled sympathetically. "Hearing it and seeing it are two different things. Changing the subject, tell me about your mission."

At this point, Akio was reaching for Sakura who obliged by getting up and taking her little brother from their mother's arms. "It was a success," Sakura said vaguely while she started making faces at Akio, effectively making the little boy laugh.

"More details please, Sakura," Mai responded.

It was Naruto who discussed the mission when it became obvious that Sakura and Katsu were too distracted with Akio. When he got to the part when Sakura got poisoned, Mai gasped sharply and narrowed her eyes.

"I thought that you left us for three years so that you wouldn't be hurt!" she accused.

Sakura sighed and handed a curious Akio to Naruto who took him delicately. "I'm sorry that you think that, Mom. But, I'll always be hurt in my line of work. I trained with Izumi-sensei so that I wouldn't get hurt worse or even die. Without Izumi-sensei's training, I probably would've been hurt a lot worse."

Mai was still frowning as she stood up and did her own inspection of Sakura. "And you're sure that you're alright now?"

"Positive," Sakura answered. "Tsunade-sama herself examined me as soon as we got back."

Naruto, who was bouncing a giggling Akio on his knee, smiled at Mai. "Akio has a great laugh," he told her. "You don't see that too often these days."

Mai smiled proudly and took her son back. "Thank you, Naruto. But forgive me for saying that I hope that Akio doesn't become a prankster like you were."

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "I don't blame you, I was quite a handful. Sakura-chan told me that when Akio gets older she was going to train him, and if it is alright with you, I would like to help."

Mai looked uncertain for a brief moment before her smile was back. "You are a good boy, Naruto. I'm sorry that Sakura's father and I did not see that until you and Sakura were put on the same team. I would be honored if you would help train Akio."

A little while later, Sakura's father came home and while he was briefly uncomfortable seeing Naruto hold his son, he was soon laughing with Naruto over the baby boy who was tugging at Katsu's ears.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Mai invited after an hour of talking.

"Thanks for the invite, Mom," Sakura said honestly. "But, I'm quite tired and I think I'll just get a quick bite before going to bed."

Mai nodded regretfully and stood up. "Stop by anytime, and that includes you, Naruto," she said much to Naruto's surprise. "Akio already loves you, and he is a great judge of character."

Naruto was beaming. "Thank you, Mrs. Haruno!"

"It's Mai," she corrected. "Any teammate of my daughter gets to call me by my first name."

"Except Sasuke," Reiji added dryly. "I don't like that boy."

Ignoring the jab at his best friend, Naruto's smile grew wider. "Thank you, Mai, Reiji, for your hospitality."

Reiji waved off Naruto's thanks. "Glad to have you, Naruto. And, no matter what people say, know that there are at least two adults who don't blame you. I won't lie to you, boy. I do hate the Kyuubi for what he did. But, hatred just makes things dark and I've learned to let it go. Living in hate is no way to live."

Naruto nodded, his eyes shining in gratitude. Beside him, Sakura looked at the ground as she contemplated her father's words.

_Living in hate is no way to live_, she thought dryly. _Izumi-sensei once told me the same thing. Maybe, it's time that I learn how to live again._

After kissing her family and Katsu gave Akio a wet kiss, they left the small house and walked down the quiet streets.

"Your family is awesome, Sakura-chan," Naruto said happily. "And Akio is going to grow up to be a great ninja, I can just feel it. I hope that you don't mind that I offered to help train him," he added anxiously.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I want Akio to die of old age, not on the battlefield. The more help the better in my opinion for his training. Plus, maybe between the two of us we can develop a whole new battle style with Akio."

Naruto's eyes sparked with interest. "I like that idea," he said.

Katsu rolled his eyes and thrust his head under Sakura's arm in a silent gesture of affection.

Sakura smiled and gave Katsu a hug. "The three of us can do it," she said. "Akio will be the most protected ninja this village has in a few years."

Naruto laughed and Katsu gave a fox-grin. "Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto said after he stopped laughing. "I know that you're tired, but do you want to grab some ramen?"

"It's always ramen with you," Sakura groaned lightly. "Sure, but you're paying!"

"Deal," Naruto said in response.

Once the ramen was eaten and a grumbling Naruto paid the bill, the group of three started walking to Sakura's apartment.

"You don't have to," Sakura said for the third time.

"But I want to," Naruto replied with a grin for the third time.

They continued to exchange playful banter until they reached Sakura's building. The smile was wiped from Sakura's face when she saw that her furniture was thrown on the ground and that there was graffiti on her apartment.

"What in Kami's name?" Sakura gasped in shock.

Furious, she stomped up to her landlord's apartment with an equally mad Katsu and a confused Naruto in her wake. It took some restraint, but she managed to knock on the door without breaking it down. When the door opened and her landlord poked his head out, Sakura grabbed the door to prevent him from closing it.

"Why is my stuff thrown on the street like trash?" Sakura demanded. "I paid this month's rent before I left!"

Despite being yelled at by a furious young woman and a large fox baring his teeth in a snarl, the landlord held his ground, albeit a little shakily.

"I-I told you," he stammered. "That if there was any vandalism then you would be kicked out. That was on the contract so you can't appeal to Hokage-sama! Find somewhere else that will take that freak fox of yours!"

Shocked, Sakura let go of the door just long enough for the cowardly landlord to slam it shut. Naruto and Katsu gently guided her to where her furniture had been discarded and sat her down on the couch.

"Sakura," Katsu said brokenly. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Sakura shook her head at Katsu. "It's not your fault that this village can't let things go. We'll be okay, Katsu."

Katsu whined despairingly. "But, this was the only building that was willing to house me! And we can't live at your parents' house! Where will we go?"

Before Sakura could respond, Naruto took her hand in his and looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Sakura-chan," he began carefully. "I know a place. But, will you promise to keep an open mind about it?"

Sakura looked at him skeptically before nodding. With an irritated groan, she looked at her discarded furniture. "I guess that we'll have to move all of this again."

Naruto grinned and formed a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Justu!"

Immediately, there were thirty Naruto clones standing around them, laughing and greeting Sakura.

"Take the furniture and whatever might be left in Sakura-chan's apartment," Naruto commanded.

The clones agreed rather loudly. While they fought over who got to do what, Naruto put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and led her away from the building.

"Don't worry about that jerk," Naruto told them. "I used to have to deal with that all the time. This place is safe, and you won't have to worry about having to hide your talents, Katsu."

Katsu's drooped ears perked up a bit and he nodded happily, sliding back into his silent fox mask.

Sakura was still a tad skeptical. "Naruto, where is this place?"

Naruto smile was reassuring. "Wait and see, Sakura-chan, we're almost there."

Her confusion only rose when Naruto led her to one of the abandoned Clan compounds. There were sections of the village that were only for high level Clans, like the Uchihas or the Hyuugas. This compound was significantly smaller, but there was still an air of importance.

"Naruto," she gasped.

Naruto grabbed her hand and gently tugged her onwards. There were multiple houses and Sakura could see a training ground in the distance. Towards the middle of the compound was a much larger house. Naruto stopped and turned to face Sakura. There was a wide, proud smile on his face.

"Sakura-chan," he started happily. "This is the old Namikaze compound, it has been vacant ever since the Fourth Hokage, a Namikaze, died sealing the Kyuubi into me."

"Naruto," Sakura scolded. "We can't live in a compound that we have no right to live in. I appreciate the motion, but…"

Naruto held up a hand to stop her. "You have every right to live here because I said that you could. You could live in one of the houses if you wanted to, or you could have a room in the main house. It's your choice."

"What gives you the authority to offer this?" Katsu asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Naruto grinned and put his hands on his hips. "I have the authority because my father was a Namikaze. I am actually Naruto Namikaze, the son of the fourth Hokage."

* * *

**A/N- Ha! The Namikazes return! Review! -Phoenix**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Thank you for being patient with my lack of updates. I just haven't opened up my laptop since I came home for winter break. Hopefully, you all will find this chapter worth the wait. -Phoenix**

* * *

Sakura stared at Naruto with her mouth hanging open while Katsu had his head tilted in confusion.

"What's the big deal about being a Namikaze?" Katsu asked.

Seeing that Sakura was not capable of answering at that moment, Naruto turned to the large fox.

"The village is made up of clans," he began explaining. "Some clans are bigger than others. There are three clans that were made up of a lot of people and they had a lot of power. They were housed in compounds like this. You could only live in a large clan's compound if you were a clan member, married to a clan member, or had the direct permission of the clan head. The Namikaze clan was one of those powerful clans. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans are the other two big ones. Right now, only the Hyuuga clan is still thriving. Sasuke is the last Uchiha, and I am the last Namikaze which makes me the head of the clan which is why I can say that you two can live here."

Katsu's eyes widened. "Wow, so you've got a bit of power don't you?"

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "Technically I do, but I don't like it when people suddenly treat me with respect when they learn who my dad is. Especially when they treated me like crap for being the Kyuubi container."

Katsu tore his gaze away from Naruto as he usually did whenever his father was mentioned.

Sakura, sensing her beloved partner's unease, broke free of her surprise and smiled broadly at Naruto. "So you found your family, that's great Naruto," she said sincerely.

"It was a pretty big shock," Naruto admitted. "I was just looking at my hospital records when Tsunade-baa-chan wasn't looking and I found my mother's name. Then I did some tracking of her life and I discovered that she spent an exceptional amount of time with Minato Namikaze. Even I could put two and two together with the clues that I found. When I confronted Ero-sannin about it he caved and told me everything."

"So you live in your clan's compound now," Sakura stated. "Did you take your seat on the council?"

Naruto nodded. "I sort of had to in order to move into the compound. It royally pissed off Hiashi Hyuuga though when I entered during a council meeting. The Hyuuga clan had been controlling the Namikaze assets and was making a ton of money off of my absence. That money stopped as soon as I took back my clan seat."

Sakura was so intrigued that she didn't realize that Naruto was gently guiding her into the main house until Naruto and Katsu were sitting down in a comfortable seating area.

"What sort of assets do you have?" she asked as she sat down.

"A lot of trade between among the Land of Fire," Naruto said nonchalantly. "My clan controls a lot of large trade posts. Because the Hyuuga clan was the most powerful at the time of my dad's death, they got control until an heir was made apparent."

They fell into a moment of awkward silence while Sakura fully contemplated this new information. It didn't change Naruto as a person, he would always be her goofy, lovable teammate, but it gave him a lot more influence in the village.

"This place is huge," Katsu said in awe, breaking the silence. "I don't think that I've ever stayed in a place this big."

Naruto smiled broadly. "Do you think that you two could live here?" he asked with a somewhat hopeful tone. "It's lonely living here by myself. I talked to Sasuke about moving in, but he likes to live alone."

Sakura bit her lip. "I don't know," she said hesitantly. "I wouldn't want to cause scandal…"

Naruto waved away her worries. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan," he assured her. A brief flash of pain passed over his face but Sakura caught it before it was gone. "We're friends," he said with a forced grin.

Hearing him call them friends hurt Sakura more than she would have thought. It was as if she had taken a hard kick to the stomach and she couldn't refill her lungs with air.

"Friends," Sakura repeated with a forced smile of her own. "Well, if you're absolutely positive about this…"

"I am," Naruto put in.

"Then alright, we'll move in," Sakura finished after a quick confirming glance from Katsu.

"Alright!" Naruto said excitedly as he leapt off of the couch. "Let me give you guys a tour!"

They started off on the ground floor. The kitchen alone was easily the same size as her old apartment. She did sigh when she saw that almost every shelf was filled with instant ramen. If they were going to live together, then she would have to show Naruto the wonders of a well-balanced diet.

Even though she and Katsu weren't part of his clan, Naruto showed her every part of the main house including the secure library that held numerous scrolls of useful jutsu styles. If Naruto allowed it, she would read through them later.

There were four spacious room and two bathrooms that were shared between them. The main room was easily twice the size of the other rooms and had its own bathroom. Naruto had obviously opted to stay in one of the smaller rooms instead of living in the larger, spacious room.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura asked after they finished the tour. "Why don't you live in the main room?"

Naruto frowned slightly and shrugged. "It's just too much space for me to live in by myself. I'm perfectly content living in one of the smaller rooms."

"I guess that makes sense," Sakura agreed. "If it's alright with you, Katsu and I will take one of the smaller rooms."

"You can each have your own room," he pointed out.

Sakura and Katsu immediately shook their heads. "We've slept in the same space for years," Katsu explained. "We don't exactly feel secure without having the other by our side when we're at our most vulnerable."

Naruto frowned. "No danger will come to you in this place."

"We still need time," Sakura said gently. "Maybe one day, when we're both starting to settle down. One day Katsu will mate and I will hopefully be married."

Naruto immediately blushed and Sakura decided to change the subject.

"Thanks Naruto," she said for the tenth time. "Katsu and I would be sleeping on the streets tonight if it weren't for you."

For the tenth time, Naruto waved away her thanks. "I'm excited to have someone to share this big house with," he said cheerfully.

Sakura smiled brightly. "But, I insist that I cook the meals since you turned down me paying rent. I won't live here for free."

"And I'll help in any way that I can to maintain this compound," Katsu added. "We aren't lazy roommates."

Naruto's trademark grin returned. "Let's move you two in then!"

* * *

While Naruto and Katsu helped the clones arrange the room, Sakura went to the market to purchase some food that didn't have 'instant' in the name.

She was reaching for the fresh tomatoes to use for dinner when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Hello, Sakura," the soft voice said.

Suppressing a groan, Sakura turned around with a somewhat forced smile on her face. "Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked much better than the last time that she had seen him which had been when she saved his arm. His color was back and although his arm was still in a sling, it looked stronger.

"When did you get back?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Today actually," Sakura said as she turned back to the produce stand. "I'm doing some grocery shopping."

"Are Kakashi, your fox and the dope alright?"

Sakura gritted her teeth to stop herself from snapping back at him. "Naruto, Kakashi, and Katsu are all fine. There were minor casualties…"

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded, suddenly fierce.

Sakura shrugged indifferently and turned back to look at him. "We defeated two Akatsuki members and I got stabbed by a poisoned blade."

Sasuke's eyes widened in concern, something that Sakura had never seen on his face before. "You should be resting! What is the dope thinking, letting you out of the hospital?"

"I'm a medic nin, Sasuke," Sakura pointed out irritably. "I healed my stab wound and Katsu burned out the poison. I've even been checked over by one of the Suna Elders and Tsunade-sama herself. If they say that I'm alright to be out of the hospital, then I damn well am alright to be out of the hospital."

At least Sasuke had the decency to not press her after that. "So, shopping for your apartment?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sakura grabbed the best-looking tomatoes and put them in her basket. "I got kicked out of my apartment," she admitted. "Some villagers vandalized it because of Katsu and the landlord kicked us out. Katsu and I are moving in with Naruto."

For a second, Sakura thought that he hadn't heard her. Then, she saw that Sasuke's eyes had turned steely like they did whenever he was in battle.

"You're living in the Namikaze compound?" he all but shouted at her.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, shocked at the outburst. "Naruto offered us a room and after a little negotiating, we took it."

"But why the Namikaze compound?" Sasuke demanded. "If you needed a place to stay, then you could have come to live on the Uchiha compound!"

"The Uchiha compound?" Sakura repeated in confusion. "You've never appeared as the roommate type, Sasuke."

"You could have had your own house," Sasuke persisted.

That was where Sasuke made his compound sound less appealing. "I don't want my own house," Sakura said coolly. "I'll be more comfortable being roommates with Naruto than just living in a big house with Katsu. It would be too empty."

Sasuke glared at her. "So living with Naruto sounds more appealing than living with me?"

"Yes," Sakura snapped. "Naruto didn't break my heart three years ago, you did. I don't want to live with you because I am over you. We may still be teammates, but we will never be anything more. Now, I have to finish buying groceries because Naruto doesn't have anything other than instant ramen in the kitchen."

Leaving a completely stunned Sasuke, Sakura went to finish her shopping. All the way back to her new home, there was a large smile on her face. She had finally stood up to Sasuke after harboring that hurt all these years. Her heart felt lighter as she finally let go her old love. Now, maybe she could allow herself to move onto a new one…

* * *

**A/N- Short chapter after a long wait, but I couldn't resist ending the chapter there. Review! -Phoenix**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Review! –Phoenix**

* * *

Another couple weeks passed and there was rarely a moment's peace for anyone.

Sakura continued to train under Tsunade in medical jutsu while Katsu had made the decision to return to the home of the fox summons so that he could further his training in their combat style. The team would leave each other in the morning and return completely exhausted late at night.

Not that they were the only ones who were working hard. Naruto had left the village on a short training trip with his sensei to work on some new jutsu that Naruto had found hidden in his family's secure library. Being the trusting guy that he was, Naruto allowed Sakura to look at a few of the jutsu, but there were a few that he said he would prefer to keep to himself.

The pink-haired ninja was slowly walking towards her new home at the Namikaze compound after a particularly exhausting shift at the hospital. Because Tsunade believed in learning by doing, Sakura had taken over the emergency room herself for the whole day and had effectively treated every patient who came in.

Barely seeing where she was putting her feet, Sakura didn't notice that someone was standing in front of her until she walked into them.

"Oof," Sakura exclaimed. A hand grabbed her arm to balance her and Sakura retaliated by grabbing the stranger's arm and moving to toss the stranger over her back.

The figure landed on the ground with a loud 'thud' and exclaimed in surprise. It was then that Sakura recognized the blonde haired boy in front of her.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined from his spot on the ground. "That hurt."

Despite herself, Sakura giggled and helped her whining teammate/roommate off of the ground. "Sorry, Naruto," she said sincerely. "I didn't realize that it was you, I'm so tired that I can barely stand."

Immediately Naruto's playfulness vanished and he looked at her in concern. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was pale.

"Wow, Sakura-chan," he said sympathetically. "You look beat."

Sakura chuckled tiredly. "C'mon, I'll feel better after a nice hot back. When did you get back?"

Naruto subtlety put his arm around Sakura's waist to steady her while they walked towards the compound. "I got back about an hour ago actually. Ero-sannin had to cut our trip short because of a new lead in his spy network."

"Did you master that new jutsu that you found?" Sakura asked curiously.

A heavy sigh escaped Naruto's lips. "No, it's really difficult. But, I mastered the basics of it; I'm hoping that I'll master it in a couple more weeks."

The pair continued walking towards the Namikaze compound, exchanging tales of their recent training. When they got back to the compound they went straight to their house and Sakura immediately went upstairs to her bathroom to take a much-deserved bath.

When the water was nice and hot, just the way she liked it, she changed out of her dirty hospital clothes and dipped into the water.

Sakura sighed in contentment when the hot water helped soothe her sore muscles. She continued to scrub every inch of her body and washed her hair three times to completely get rid of the sweat that had collected throughout the day.

Her little paradise was interrupted when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice sounded from the other side. "I was gonna go to Ichiraku's for some ramen, do you want some?"

She was about to say no when her stomach protested loudly, earning a chuckle. "I'll have miso ramen please," she called back. "Would you get something for Katsu too? He's usually back a little after I am."

"What does he eat again?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Just see if you can get some raw meat and he'll be happy," Sakura answered.

The silence on the other side told her that Naruto had left. Sakura finished her bath in wonderful bliss. When she was done, she got out and got dressed in her pajamas. Naruto was still gone when she went downstairs and started making a pot of tea for herself and Katsu when he returned.

The kettle was whistling when she heard the door open and close.

"Naruto?" she called, knowing that Katsu would have just 'poofed' in the house.

When there was no answer, Sakura's gut told her that something wasn't right. She quietly opened the cupboard and pulled out a kunai. Treading lightly, she walked down the hall towards the door. When she reached the end, she peeked around the corner.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a figure walking in her sitting room with a sword in his hand. She also noticed that the shadowy figure was walking unsteadily and was making too much noise for an assassin. A deep breath of air through her nose confirmed her suspicions.

_He's drunk_, she thought crossly. _What sort of idiot would break into a ninja's home with a weapon while he's intoxicated?_

Not bothering to wait any longer, Sakura leapt from around the corner and engaged in close combat. With almost no effort at all, she disarmed the man and tossed the sword across the room. The man shouted indignantly and fell on his rear.

"State your business," Sakura said coldly.

The man whined pitifully and tried to rise only to have Sakura push him back down with her foot.

"I said, state your business," Sakura repeated.

Then, the man looked up at her and Sakura finally got a good look at him. He looked to be in his late forties with gray, dirty hair. His eyes, which appeared to be naturally brown, were red and puffy from crying. The man's build was scrawny, like he hadn't bothered caring for himself in a long time.

The man glared at her with hatred. "I came to kill the demon," he spat, his words slightly slurred. "Him and the fox, and you, the demon's whore."

Sakura stepped back in shock. "What have we ever done to earn your wrath?" she demanded.

"What have you done?" the man shouted. "The damn demon killed my entire family. I have lived the past sixteen years, knowing that the demon still lived but was protected by the Hokage. Now, the demon has a fox minion and a whore on which he will conceive more demon bastards. I will avenge my family, even if it means my death!"

The man then ripped opened his jacked to reveal paper bombs strapped to his whole chest. Sakura's eyes widened in horror and she quickly went through some hand-signs and struck the ground with her palms.

"Doton Kekkai: Doru Domu no jutsu!"

With difficulty considering her exhausted chakra source, Sakura summoned stone out of the floor, effectively ruining the floor boards, and created a stone dome around the drunken man. Not even seconds later, she felt the paper bombs go off. Sakura hissed in pain as she forced more chakra into the dome in order to keep it from collapsing before the string of explosions finished.

After a solid minute of explosions, the inside of the dome got quiet. Sakura panted with exertion and held the jutsu until she couldn't anymore and let it collapse.

There was a tremendous amount of blood and the corpse of the man was so mutilated that she couldn't even recognize it. Fighting the urge to vomit, Sakura unsteadily made her way to the couch. She collapsed on the couch and fought to keep her eyes open.

_I'll just sleep for a minute_, she said as she closed her eyes and succumbed to slumber.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the village with a bag from Ichiraku's in his hand when he felt a slight tremor underneath his feet. Frowning, he started running back towards his home, towards Sakura.

When the compound was within sight, he felt his heart stop for a second. There was smoke coming from his home, and he knew that it wasn't from a kitchen fire.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted in the house. He dropped the bag in shock when he saw the large amount of blood on the floor and he searched around the room frantically for any sign of his secret love.

When he saw her lying still on the couch, he bound across the room in two steps and knelt down next to her.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered as he pushed her hair out of her face. "Sakura-chan, wake up, please."

Sakura groaned in her sleep and opened her eye warily. "Five more minutes," she said softly.

Naruto laughed in relief and kissed Sakura on her forehead. "You were so still," he whispered. "What happened? Can't I leave you alone for half an hour without you being attacked?"

"Apparently not," Sakura chuckled as she heaved herself into a sitting position. She then sighed heavily. "It was just a drunk villager who blames you for the Kyuubi attack. He came after me because he thought that I was your whore and that you were going to conceive demon babies on me."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto gaped. "I'm so sorry."

Sakura shrugged. "It's not your fault. I disarmed him easily enough, but he had paper bombs strapped to his chest. I had to use the last of my chakra to encase the explosion."

"I need to alert Baa-chan," Naruto said.

"No need Naruto, I'm already here."

Naruto and Sakura turned towards the door to see Tsunade stepping around the blood and rubble. The Hokage glared at the spot where the villager had exploded before she walked up to the pair on the couch.

"You were already drained before you contained an explosion," Tsunade said sternly. "Now your body will need longer to recover."

Sakura groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need another hot bath."

Naruto laughed and stood up. He turned around and saw a squad of ANBU assessing the scene and taking samples. "Do other villagers call Sakura my whore?" he asked quietly.

Tsunade frowned. "I have not heard anything of that. But, I will have my ANBU keep an ear open for the village gossip. It's very possible that this was just one disgruntled villager who took his anger too far."

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sakura's eyes start to droop close again.

_She was exhausted before she contained an explosion_, Naruto thought. "Sakura-chan, how about I take you to your room and then I'll find something else for you to eat?" he asked tenderly.

Sakura yawned and nodded. "Alright," she mumbled sleepily.

Naruto carefully picked her up bridal-style and carried her up to her room. By the time he laid her on her bed, she was fast asleep. He gently tucked her in and gave her another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Sakura-chan," he whispered. "I won't let this happen again."

Stepping lightly, he exited her room and walked back downstairs. The ANBU had already cleaned up all the blood and rubble and were gone without a trace. Tsunade was in the kitchen, helping herself to a cup of sake.

"Pour me a cup," Naruto requested dryly. When the cup was filled, he quickly drank it and sat down heavily on the kitchen chair. "Sakura-chan could have been really hurt," he said softly. "Maybe I shouldn't have invited her to move in with me after all if this is what's going to happen."

Tsunade scoffed and downed her cup. "Then Sakura would be on the streets or worse, with Sasuke. She doesn't need protecting Naruto."

Naruto was saved from answering by a loud 'poof' coming from the sitting room.

"Sakura!" the voice shouted in alarm.

Naruto ran to the sitting room to find Katsu sniffing at the floor in terror. "Katsu, Sakura is fine," he said.

Katsu looked at Naruto. "Whose blood is this? What happened?" he demanded.

Naruto quickly explained what had happened and he almost had to restrain Katsu from sprinting upstairs to personally make sure that Sakura was alright.

"She's sleeping," Naruto snapped. "She used up a lot of chakra today at the hospital then even more to contain the explosion. Let her rest first."

The large fox glared at Naruto for a moment before nodding. "You're right," he sighed. "I'm sorry; it's just that I can't stand the idea of her being hurt. She's all that I have really. My mom is alive, but I'm rarely allowed to see her so I barely know her."

"Why aren't you allowed to see her?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The elders don't let her answer Sakura's summons very often," Katsu said vaguely. "And I'm not allowed to see my mother when I'm at the summit for training."

Naruto frowned. "That's not right. A son shouldn't be banned from seeing his mother."

Katsu shrugged. "That's the life of…" he broke off and sighed. "Is there any food? I'm starving and I'm sure that Sakura will be when she wakes up."

Naruto turned towards the discarded ramen and meat on the floor. "I guess that we won't be eating that. I would go get some more, but I don't want to leave Sakura-chan by herself if she wakes up and needs something."

Tsunade walked into the sitting room. "Go ahead Naruto; I'll keep watch over Sakura."

Reluctantly, Naruto went back to Ichiraku's to get more food for dinner. During the whole walk, he thought a lot about just how much his feelings for his new roommate might affect her safety. One thing was for certain though; he would use all his power to make sure that it didn't happen again.

* * *

Sakura woke up when her stomach started demanding food. Wearily, she pushed herself out of her bed and started heading downstairs. Her foot hadn't even hit the bottom stair when Katsu shoved his muzzle against her stomach affectionately.

"Izumi would have called you sloppy for using so much chakra to contain an explosion," he teased.

Sakura laughed and hugged Katsu around the neck. "Yeah, she would have. How was the summit?"

Katsu guided Sakura to the kitchen while he talked. "It was alright. They are very determined to convince me to stay at the summit as their greatest warrior. It is fun to irritate the elders though."

"Did they let you see your mother today?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

A dark look fell across Katsu's face. "No," he said angrily. "They've actually started using her against me in an effort to get me to stay at the summit."

Worry filled Sakura's gaze. "They didn't hurt her did they?"

"No, but they probably would have if she wasn't the Kyuubi's mate," Katsu answered. "I just wish that they would stop trying to meddle in my life. But, that's the life of the Kyuubi's son I suppose."

The smell of ramen alerted them to Naruto's presence before they heard Naruto's gasp of shock. Alarmed, they turned around to find Naruto standing in the kitchen with the grocery bag in his hand. Naruto's blue eyes were narrowed and his teeth were clenched in anger.

"Naruto," Sakura said cautiously as she forced her exhausted body to stand.

"He's the son of the Kyuubi," Naruto said darkly. "The nine-tailed fox has a son, and he's now my roommate. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsunade reentered the kitchen and rolled her eyes at Naruto. "Don't act wounded Naruto. They didn't tell you to protect Katsu. Imagine what would happen if word got out that the son of the Kyuubi was living in Konoha and that a Leaf ninja had a chakra connection with him."

Naruto frowned. "You still could have told me," he insisted."

Sakura frowned back at him. "You never told me that you are a jinchuuriki," she pointed out. "Sometimes, secrets are kept for good reasons. But, now you know and so you understand why this is a very dangerous secret. The villagers already dislike Katsu because he's a fox. Just imagine what they'll do if they find out who his father is."

"I suppose," Naruto mumbled. He looked in Sakura's eyes, hurt apparent in his gaze. "I'm sorry that you felt that you couldn't tell me."

"There's a lot that I wish that I could tell you but can't," Sakura whispered. "But, maybe one day there won't be any need to keep secrets."

"That would be nice," Naruto said longingly. He put the ramen on the table and ran a gentle finger across Sakura's cheek. "Just know that I will never betray your trust," he whispered in her ear. "I have trusted you for years Sakura-chan, and I hope that the day comes soon that you trust me as much as I trust you."

* * *

**A/N- I wanted to add a lot of Naruto tenderness in this chapter. Hopefully Sakura will realize her feelings for Naruto soon hehe. Review! -Phoenix**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated this story, I just didn't know what I wanted to write. Hopefully I'll come out of my writer's block for this story and be able to update more often. Review! –Phoenix**

* * *

Sakura sharpened her tessen fan absent-mindedly while Katsu adjusted his new fox vest.

It had been a month since Sakura had been attacked in Naruto's home and Naruto had found out Katsu's secret, and it was the worst month that Sakura had had since Izumi had died.

Still feeling somewhat betrayed, Naruto had been somewhat distant. He still smiled and joked around with her, but it no longer reached his eyes. There was no more tenderness that he had shown when he had cared for her after she contained the explosion, and that left her feeling oddly hollow.

Katsu had been filled with guilt that he had unintentionally hurt Sakura's and Naruto's relationship by carelessly talking about his father. While he had never been thrilled that Naruto was showing romantic intentions towards Sakura, Katsu couldn't bear the hurt in Sakura's eyes and he knew that it was his fault.

They were currently waiting on the roof of a building by the main gate for their team to arrive. Today was the day that Team Seven was going on their first mission altogether since Sakura had left all those years ago. Sakura and Katsu had gone to the training grounds very early to work out some of their anxiety and they reached the meeting point before anyone else.

Sakura's nose twitched as she recognized the oncoming scent, but she didn't look up from her beloved tessen. "Good morning, Kakashi," she greeted politely.

Behind her, Kakashi answered with a simple, "Yo."

He sat down next to her and observed her tenderness with her signature weapon. "Your tessen still looks brand new," he commented. "You must take special care of it."

"Dull blades lead to death," Sakura replied. "It's made of a special metal that isn't native to the Land of Fire. It doesn't rust and it accepts gentle pushes of chakra so that it doesn't dull. Do you think that Ino's team will be up to this mission? We are going after their sensei's killer."

Kakashi shrugged. "They have to be if we're going to take Hidan and Kakuzu down."

Sakura nodded and put her tessen and her sharpening kit away. "I didn't know Asuma-san, but I will still do my best to take down his killer. Is it true that this pair of Akatsuki cannot be killed?"

"Everyone can be killed," a voice below them said.

Looking down, Sakura saw Nara Shikamaru leaning against the building that they were sitting on. He was dressed for combat and had a small pack by his feet. Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste when she smelled the smoke coming from the cigarette that he was smoking.

"Smoking will kill you," she pointed out.

Shikamaru shrugged. "So can the life of a ninja," he said softly. "But that doesn't stop people from doing it."

Seeing the shadow in Shikamaru's gaze, Sakura was reminded of the pain that she felt, and still did, when Izumi and Sukai had been killed.

Feeling sorry for him, Sakura leapt down from the building with Katsu right behind.

"My condolences for your departed sensei," Sakura said softly. "But know that the Akatsuki will pay for the suffering that they're causing."

Shikamaru nodded and took in a breath from his cigarette. "I know that they will, because the only way to protect the king is to take them down."

Sakura was about to ask what the 'king' was, but decided to let it go. She had never been that close to Shikamaru, but she did know that he could be rather vague when he wanted to be.

"So, you were at the Sand Village a while ago, weren't you?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"Yes," Sakura answered in confusion.

Shikamaru dug the toe of his boot into the dirt, a small blush on his cheeks. "Did you by any chance see the Kazekage's older sister, Temari?"

A smirk found its way on Sakura's face and Katsu snorted in amusement.

"I met Temari before we left," Sakura said. "She's a jounin and we talked about how we both utilize fans in our fighting style. We actually had a little debate over whether a fan can do more damage with earth jutsu or wind jutsu. She's very smart, quite the strategist," she said mischievously.

Shikamaru nodded. "She was my first opponent during the last round of the Chuunin exams," he told her. "I beat her, but she was very troublesome."

Sakura giggled. She could tell that the shadow user had a soft spot for the sand ninja. "She looks like she's doing well. She's the ambassador to the Leaf Village, so you must see her often."

"I haven't seen her for her last couple visits," Shikamaru grumbled. "I was on missions with…" he broke off and Sakura frowned sadly.

"Do you think that you could still beat her? I mean, she is a jounin," Sakura teased, trying to get his mind off of his departed sensei.

Shikamaru gave a small smile. "I wouldn't be surprised, that woman has always been troublesome."

Sakura and Katsu exchanged a fox-grin. "I'm sure that you'll see each other soon," Sakura said with a smile. "Life is too short to turn away from those we care about," she added with a whisper.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura with calculating eyes for a moment before he nodded in agreement. "The ones who we care the most about are usually the most troublesome," he mumbled.

They talked easily for a while until they were joined by the rest of their team. Ino and Chouji were both quiet and had determined gleams in their eyes. Even though Katsu didn't care for Ino, he gave her a comforting smile, well, as comforting a smile that a fox could give. They were quickly joined by Sasuke and Naruto who had been doing their morning spar before they left. Sakura and Naruto exchanged a sad smile, but didn't say anything before Kakashi leapt to the ground and gave the team a wave with one hand, while holding his new book in the other.

"Everyone knows our mission," he said calmly. "We are to take down Hidan and Kakuzu. This is not a reconnaissance mission. They were spotted within our country's borders last and we need to strike them before they are out of our reach."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Kakashi put his book in his vest pocket. "Then let's go."

* * *

They traveled at a brisk pace for a few days, but Kakashi refused to let the team push themselves past their limits in order to catch up with the two Akatsuki. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were not happy about this, but they had no choice but to obey the mission leader.

When they stopped for the night, Sakura and Katsu offered to take the first watch, mainly because they couldn't calm down their adrenaline. Sakura took the northeast point while Katsu took the southwest; there was no way that they would be snuck up on between their traps and their sense of smell. They kept themselves as still as they possibly could, which was not easy.

Halfway through their watch, Sakura heard a soft yip coming from Katsu. Smiling, she opened her mouth and let out a few clumsy yips and growls of her own.

"_It's been a while since I've heard you speak in fox_," she said with her clumsy fox-tongue.

Katsu chuckled. "_I didn't exactly want to be overheard. Sakura, I am so sorry about what happened between you and Naruto_," he said sadly. "_It's because of my big mouth_."

Sakura scoffed. "_He would have found out eventually, he'll just have to get over it. He still doesn't know the new me. When he looks at me, he still sees the worthless Sakura who couldn't take care of herself_."

Katsu whined sadly. "_You could never be worthless_," he insisted. "_I promise you Sakura, that I'll do anything that I can to help you and Naruto become close again. You only have one true mate in this world, and you can't let them go_."

Sakura was so surprised that she turned her head so fast that she almost got whiplash. "My what?" she asked, shocked back into English.

"_I didn't want it to be true, but he is your true mate_," Katsu said softly. "_I can smell it. Your scent clings to him more than other scents, the same with his to you. Your chakra responds when he is near and I can always hear your pulse quicken when he is near. It's not surprising that you haven't noticed. You are rather stubborn_," he chuckled.

Silence filled the camp as Sakura thought over what Katsu had said. "_I wouldn't say that I love him_," she said defiantly after a while.

"_Love comes with time_," Katsu said cheerfully. "_But, that doesn't change the fact that you're made for each other. So, start with just liking him, and maybe the rest will follow_."

"_And you're okay with this?"_ Sakura asked. "_I would never want to make you feel unwanted or unneeded_."

"_I'll have a mate one day too_," he pointed out. "_I already have vixens lining up to meet me at the summit," _he laughed softly. "_Maybe one of them is my true mate. But Sakura, as long as it isn't that snake, Sasuke, I'll support you_."

Sakura giggled, she would never live down her foolish childhood crush. "_I'll never stop needing you_," she insisted. "_You're a part of me, and I wouldn't trade anything for it, even the tamer seal_."

The thought of the tamer seal made Sakura's heart clench. Placing a hand on her abdomen, she recalled the side-effects of the seal.

"_I can't be with Naruto_," she said in shock.

Katsu turned around, momentarily forgetting that they were on watch. "_Why not?"_

Tears began overflowing from Sakura's eyes. "_The seal makes it so that I can't have children_," she sniffed. "_Naruto is the last Namikaze and it's his duty to have children to bring his clan back to life. I can't do that for him. I won't let his clan be wiped from existence because of me_."

Katsu whined sympathetically. "_Maybe you should let Naruto be the judge of that_," he suggested gently. "_He loves you, Sakura. I don't think that he would let that seal stop him from being with you_."

Sakura couldn't bring herself to answer. They spent the last of their watch in silence. When Ino and Chouji relieved them, Sakura and Katsu settled down near Naruto. Being so close to the man whom Sakura had started to develop feelings for, and not be able to give him what he wanted more than anything, a family, brought tears to her eyes.

The rest of the night passed with Sakura clutching Katsu's fur like a lifeline, soaking his new vest with her tears as her silent sobs were unheard in the black night.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto couldn't help but feel uneasy. It wasn't the sense of danger that bothered him, it was something more internal.

He would be lying if he said that he had been happy-go-lucky for the past month. Finding out the truth about Katsu hadn't hurt as much as the fact that Sakura hadn't trusted him enough to tell him. He was, ashamedly, keeping his distance from Sakura, but it was mostly so that he could figure out some stuff.

He was positive that he still in love with Sakura, but he couldn't help but feel hurt by her actions, including the ones that had been years ago.

When she had left with Izumi without saying goodbye, it had cut him deep. He had dedicated himself to his training in order to fill in the absence that Sakura had left. Repeatedly he told himself that Sakura had left to become stronger, so he had to be strong when she returned, in order to finally be worthy of her love.

Moving in together had brought great joy to Naruto, it helped to take away some of the pain. But, finding out that Sakura's best friend was the father of the bastard fox who made his life miserable had made things suck again.

Naruto sighed heavily. _I'll never be with her_, he thought sadly. _I keep messing it up_.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Katsu break formation slightly to edge closer to Naruto. Naruto glanced at Katsu without saying a word and Katsu returned the glance with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Katsu whispered, so softly that Naruto almost didn't hear him. "Sakura didn't tell you to protect me. I don't know my father, but that doesn't change the fact that I am his son. You trusted me with your back before, I hope that you'll trust me again. But, don't punish Sakura. What you're doing, it's causing her pain. You're letting the Kyuubi rule over your life. I know that you love Sakura, and I know that she is growing fonder of you with each day. If needed, I'll take a step back if it means that Sakura will be happy."

Naruto stared at Katsu in shock before a rueful grin replaced it. "I've been a jerk," he sighed. "Don't take a step back, Katsu. You leaving would kill Sakura-chan. Do you think that she would forgive me?"

"If you forgive her," Katsu said with a smile. A shadow crossed his face for a moment, "There's more that she wants to tell you," he said even softer. "Don't screw it up."

Leaving Naruto to his thoughts, Katsu went back to his point in the formation.

"How much farther," Ino asked from ahead.

"A few more hours until we're at their last known location," Kakashi replied. "From there we'll have to rely on our trackers."

Ino scoffed. "Great, we're in the hands of a pair of foxes."

Naruto bristled in anger at the jibe towards Sakura, but Sakura's laughter dispelled it as soon as it had come.

"I'd rather be a fox than a drama-queen," Sakura laughed. "Piggy is just jealous that I'll be the one doing the important work."

Naruto thought that that was a little harsh to say that to someone who had just lost her sensei, but Ino's own chuckle quickly changed his mind.

"As if Forehead," Ino laughed. "I'll be kicking some serious Akatsuki ass."

The mood lifted a little and Naruto smiled at Sakura, though she couldn't see it as he was behind her. Even though they weren't exactly friends, Sakura knew how to get Ino out of her slump.

Kakashi didn't motion for silence for a little while after that, he knew that the tension was suffocating the team. The only one who didn't join the conversations besides himself was Sasuke.

To Naruto's confusion, Sasuke had been cool, well cooler, to him lately. Ever since Sakura had moved into the Namikaze Compound, Sasuke had been giving Naruto the brush off, only spending time with him during missions and their morning spar. Their traditional morning spar had become a bit more intense too. While they never took it easy on each other, Sasuke had become a lot more…intense. He would put more into his attacks and seemed to be trying his hardest to defeat Naruto at all costs.

Even while they ran, Naruto could feel Sasuke's steel gaze on his back. Naruto shrugged, not letting Sasuke's unknown hostility get to him.

Before Naruto knew it, Sakura, who had been running point, stopped abruptly and motioned for everyone to keep quiet. Naruto stared in amazement as Sakura sniffed the air and changed direction within seconds. Honestly, he found the whole chakra connection, super smell thing rather sexy. He sort of hoped that one day he could find a partner who would help him become a better ninja.

Sakura was on edge, he could tell from his place further back in the formation. Her hand was constantly by her tessen and her body was in a defensive position as she ran. Naruto could hear Katsu growling softly and immediately understood that they were getting close.

"We're close," he heard Shikamaru mutter. The shadow user was ready to avenge his sensei.

Sakura led them to the ground and sprinted forward. Twenty minutes later, they found themselves standing at the base of a mountain. Standing on the first ledge of the mountain were two figures who were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"About time," Sasuke said with a grin. "I've been waiting for some action."

Hidan and Kakuzu stared at them indifferently. Naruto went through what he knew about these two ninja in his head. They were known as the ninja who couldn't be killed.

"About time that more leaf ninja showed up to be killed," Hidan said scornfully. "I haven't killed anyone since that sash wearing leaf ninja."

Beside him, Naruto could feel Shikamaru clench his fists in anger.

"Don't talk about Asuma-sensei like that!" Chouji shouted.

Hidan laughed cruelly at Chouji's outburst. "He was merely one of many whose blood satisfied my god. Today there will be more."

Sasuke withdrew a kunai and took an offensive stance. "I will not die today," he said calmly. "You scum will not be the ones who kill me."

Kakuzu observed the party with a cool expression. "I only care to take care of four of you for the money that you are worth. Kakashi the Copy Ninja has quite the bounty in other countries, Naruto the jinchuuriki is worth something as well to the organization, Sakura is of interest to the Akatsuki, and Uchiha Sasuke is worth money as the last Uchiha."

Naruto frowned in confusion when he saw Sakura visibly flinch.

"I am not the last Uchiha, not until I have killed my brother," Sasuke shouted.

Hidan laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "You don't know then? Itachi was killed months ago!"

Silence fell upon the battlefield and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

"Who?" he demanded viciously. "Who killed my brother? I'll kill them myself!"

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at Sakura and Naruto felt horrified for her before the words were even out.

"Why, it was your little cherry blossom there."

* * *

**A/N- And the truth is out! Haha, I wonder how Sasuke will react. Until next time! Review! -Phoenix**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just wanted this chapter to be perfect. I hope that it was worth the wait. Review! –Phoenix**

* * *

Shocked silence filled the air and everyone could feel the rage that was coming off of Sasuke in waves. Sakura clutched her tessen tighter and turned her head slightly so that she could see Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. The last thing she wanted was for him to try and kill her out of rage.

Then suddenly, Sasuke threw his head back and laughed, shocking everyone.

"Sakura, kill Itachi?" Sasuke choked out between laughs. "As if she could ever come close to defeating him!"

Sakura felt herself flush in anger at Sasuke's jibe. He still didn't understand that she was strong now, and that she wasn't the fangirl who left years ago.

Beside her, Katsu waved his tail in anger as he fought with himself to not attack the bastard that was more commonly known as Sasuke.

Unable to stop himself, Sasuke continued. "Sakura has never been able to defeat anyone on her own! She has always had someone do the dirty work! Even now, she has her fox do most of the fighting. There's no way that she would have been able to defeat Itachi!"

Up on the ledge, Hidan and Kakuzu glanced calmly down at him. "She seemed pretty capable when she pierced his chest with a kunai," Hidan said. "And after Itachi died, the fox burned the corpse until there was nothing left. We learned of Itachi's death from some local villagers who witnessed the fight."

Sakura and Katsu glanced at each other in alarm. If a villager told them about how they killed Itachi, then it was most likely that they now knew about Izumi transferring the seal to Sakura.

"You're lying!" Sasuke roared. "An Uchiha could never be beaten by that poor excuse of a ninja!"

That pissed Sakura off. "Sasuke," she said coolly, deciding that she couldn't deny it. "They're telling the truth."

The now last Uchiha whipped towards her with his dark eyes burning with fury. "Stop lying," he ordered.

"I had just received my warrior's tessen from my sensei when we were attacked by two Akatsuki members. Itachi and Kisame attacked us and my sensei and I separated. Katsu and I defeated Kisame, though he got away. When we got back to my sensei, we saw Itachi pierce her with a sword. Katsu and I fought and killed Itachi and Katsu burned the body so that no one would be able to use it again," Sakura said calmly.

The group looked at Sakura in shock and disbelief, while Sasuke's rage continued to build. Without turning her back to their opponents, Sakura spoke to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry that you feel that I took away your reason for existing," she said gently. "But, I wasn't about to let that bastard walk away after he killed my beloved sensei. Just think about the fact that he's dead now. You're finally free from his existence."

That was the wrong thing to say. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and made a move to rush at her. Before he even took a step however, Naruto was there restraining him from behind.

"Sakura-chan is your teammate," Naruto hissed. "She did her duty as a ninja; she killed a threat to the village. Do not let your rage destroy your life teme."

Sasuke glared at Naruto but didn't struggle. After a moment Naruto let him go and Sasuke turned his steely gaze back to Sakura.

"I won't forget this," he swore. "But for now, I will fight with you to kill these Akatsuki scum."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. "Fair enough."

On top of the ledge Hidan and Kakuzu were watching their argument with amused expressions on their faces.

"Enough talk, let's fight," Kakuzu said impatiently. "I want to get the jinchuuriki and the girl back to headquarters and get my reward."

Naruto looked at Sakura in concern. He still had no idea why Akatsuki wanted her.

Sakura didn't take her eyes off of the Akatsuki. "I'll explain later," she said calmly. She knew that the Akatsuki in front of her wouldn't reveal her secret. If they did then it would be much more difficult for them to get to her as everyone would rush her back to Konoha where she wouldn't be allowed out again.

Behind her, Sakura could hear Kakashi and Shikamaru murmur a few words to each other. Knowing that Shikamaru was one hell of a strategist, Sakura was more than happy to let him plan.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Katsu," Shikamaru said calmly. "Draw Kakuzu down here and engage in close combat. Be careful, he is fast and a taijutsu specialist. Kakashi will wait for his opening. Ino, Chouji and I will keep Hidan off of your backs."

The team nodded in agreement, though Sasuke still glared at Sakura with pure hatred. Sakura and Katsu leapt forward and separated Kakuzu from Hidan while Naruto and Sasuke interfered while Hidan tried to strike at their backs.

Saying that Kakuzu was fast was an understatement. Sakura lashed out with her tessen but he grabbed the fan with his hand and bent it before he kicked her in her stomach, sending her flying.

She landed with a grunt and took a few seconds to heal her broken ribs before she pushed chakra into her tessen to force it to straighten out.

"Bastard, you nearly broke my fan," Sakura growled. She ran back to join the fray.

The four Konoha ninjas exchanged blows with Kakuzu, but they were thrown back at every turn. Even though all four of them were strong, they were no match for Kakuzu's brute strength.

"Fighting close-ranged isn't working," Naruto called.

Katsu leapt back. "Then let's try some long-range." He leapt onto one of the large trees by the mountain and ran until he was directly above Kakuzu. "Katon: Gōenka!" he yelled as he shot out three large balls of fire from his mouth.

The balls of fire were about to make contact when Kakuzu ran forward and grabbed Sasuke by the front of his uniform and threw the Uchiha directly into the fireballs' path. When they made contact, the balls erupted into geysers.

"Opps," Katsu mumbled.

When the flames dissipated, a very angry Sasuke was left. He was literally smoking.

"You stupid ass fox!" he shouted. "Are you trying to incinerate all Uchiha?"

Katsu bared his teeth at Sasuke. "I wasn't aiming for you, snake," he snarled.

"Enough!" Naruto shouted while he engaged Kakuzu in close combat.

Despite his best efforts, Naruto was effortlessly being overpowered. Sakura raced forward and joined him. Fighting with Naruto was very natural, Sakura realized. Between her graceful style and Naruto's brash style, they made a good team. It was almost as if they had been fighting together for years instead of only a few months.

When Sakura leapt back and held out her free hand, Naruto was right there. He grabbed her hand and looked into her emerald eyes. Sakura smiled warmly and felt a spark where their hands touched. Judging by the small smile on Naruto's face, despite the danger they were in, he felt it too.

With a grunt, Naruto spun Sakura around and let her go flying towards Kakuzu. Sakura landed on the ground, but continued to slide towards their opponent while dragging her arm on the ground. Ignoring the pain as her leg was cut up by the stone, Sakura slid underneath the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu was startled by her tactic and didn't move quickly enough when Sakura cried out, "Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!" and leapt to her feet and slammed her now rock covered arm into Kakuzu's back.

Sakura grinned when she heard something crack, but it turned into a frown when Kakuzu spun around, furious, and grabbed her arms. She cried out in pain as Kakuzu started crushing her body with his massive strength.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" Both Katsu and Naruto cried out respectively.

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that while Naruto and Katsu were sprinting to her aid, Sasuke was watching from a distance. What made Sakura uncomfortable was the look on Sasuke's face. There was a small smirk on his lips. Almost as if he was enjoying watching her get the life crushed out of her.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sakura mumbled. She pushed chakra into her feet and pushed off of Kakuzu's chest.

She was surprised when instead of pushing herself out of Kakuzu's hold; she pushed herself away from his torso. And his arms were still crushing her.

It was Katsu that saved her. He rushed forward and bit down on the strings that connected Kakuzu's arms to his torso. Kakuzu grunted, more out of annoyance than out of pain, and loosened his grip just enough for Sakura to squirm out of his hold.

"You're annoying," Kakuzu said. He grabbed his cloak and ripped it off his body.

The four ninja stared at Kakuzu in shock as they saw that his body was covered in sutures and on his back were four masks. One of the masks, where Sakura had landed a punch, was broken.

"You destroyed one of my hearts," Kakuzu said angrily. "Now, I will take one of yours to compensate for it."

"That's how you're immortal," Sakura said in astonishment. "Izumi-sensei once told me about a ninja who would take the hearts of his opponents to lengthen his own life."

"That would be me," Kakuzu said sternly. "Good to see that my reputation perceives me. I think that I will take your heart pinkie, seeing as you destroyed my earth mask."

Sakura didn't show any reaction to Kakuzu's words. She merely stared at him with her determined stare.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind Kakuzu with a familiar ball of energy in his hands. It was much more controlled than it was the last time that she had seen it.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

Before the attack made contact, Kakuzu kicked out and knocked Naruto back. In the brief second that Kakuzu attacked, Kakashi appeared and sliced at him with his kunai before Kakuzu could continue his attack.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed dangerously when the kunai made a light scratch on him. "You will pay for that," he said.

Sakura watched Kakashi's attack with narrowed eyes. She had seen how he had drawn back his attack slightly while Kakuzu was distracted. The damage should have been much deeper than a simple scratch, but Kakashi had let him off easy. Why?

Kakashi held the bloody kunai behind his back and covered the dripping blood with his hand.

She turned her head slightly and saw that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was not doing well with their attack on Hidan. As if sensing her gaze, Shikamaru looked up and quickly assessed the battle with Kakuzu before he formed a sign.

"Kagemane no Jutsu," he said calmly.

Shikamaru's shadow stretched across the battlefield and easily latched itself onto Hidan's own. The timing couldn't have been better as Hidan was about to bring his scythe down on a helpless Ino.

"What the hell!" Hidan shouted as his movements suddenly stopped.

Shikamaru stood up and started walking towards the denser forest. "You killed Asuma-sensei, so I will deal with you."

Hidan cursed as his body started mimicking Shikamaru's.

_The arrogant jerk honestly didn't think that we stood a chance,_ Sakura noticed. _His guard was down, and now Shikamaru has him._

"I'll take care of Hidan," Shikamaru called out. "The rest of you deal with Kakuzu."

Kakashi sprinted over to Shikamaru and shook his hand. "Asuma would be proud of you," he said calmly.

Shikamaru nodded in appreciation and continued walking. Before he disappeared completely, Sakura mused over the dark glint in Shikamaru's eyes.

Sakura frowned, recognizing the signs of the dark path that she herself had started walking after Izumi was killed.

_I won't let that happen_, Sakura thought determinedly. _I'm still trying to find some light; I won't let Shikamaru get as lost as me_.

"I will come with you," Sakura called as she ran to catch up with Shikamaru. At Shikamaru's glare she quickly added, "I will only intervene if you're in trouble."

Shikamaru seemed soothed with this and gave her a curt nod. He started sprinting into the forest with Hidan mimicking his movements and Sakura right behind him.

When Katsu made a move to follow them, Sakura shouted, "They need you more than we do! We'll be back!"

Katsu gave an uneasy nod. They had never fought so far apart before and it went against his instincts. But, he trusted her and therefore he would listen.

Sakura gave Katsu and Naruto a reassuring smile before she spun around and ran to catch up with Shikamaru.

When she caught up with him, she noticed that Shikamaru was throwing numerous kunai with paper bombs attached to them all over the area. Not wanting to get caught in Shikamaru's web, Sakura leapt to the branches of the nearest tree. She saw that most of the kunai had been there before they got there and approved of Shikamaru planning in advance. There was something special about the forest that they were in; she just didn't know what it was.

Hidan was mimicking Shikamaru's movements with a confused look on his face. He obviously didn't know what Shikamaru was planning. Neither did Sakura for that matter.

Judging by the way the shadow was starting to tremble, Sakura concluded that either Shikamaru was running low on chakra and wouldn't be able to hold the jutsu for much longer, or he was purposefully making it look like his strength was waning.

_From what I've heard, Shikamaru always has a plan_, Sakura thought.

As soon as the last kunai was embedded in the tree, Shikamaru turned to Hidan.

"I can't hold you much longer, but that won't prevent me from blowing us both to smithereens," Shikamaru said calmly.

Sakura raised her eyebrow in confusion. She knew, just as well as Shikamaru that blowing up Hidan with a bunch of paper bombs wouldn't kill him. He may have been grieving, but he wasn't that stupid. No, there was a plan in motion.

Hidan laughed sadistically in Shikamaru's face. "My god makes me immortal! A few bombs won't kill me! Your pathetic jutsu can't even trap me!"

To prove his point, Hidan started pumping his chakra into his muscles and started straining against the shadow jutsu. Sakura saw Shikamaru tremble with apparent effort to keep Hidan imprisoned. But she didn't smell any sweat coming from her ally.

With one final push, Hidan broke Shikamaru's jutsu. Shikamaru fell back and was immediately attacked with a series of slashes from Hidan's scythe.

Shikamaru was able to dodge all of the attacks, but he was easily being overpowered. Sakura was about to intervene when Shikamaru looked up at her with a determined and confident gaze. He had a plan, and Sakura was not to intervene.

Sakura felt a knot in her stomach when Hidan landed a kick on Shikamaru's stomach and aimed a swipe at Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru leaned back and avoided being decapitated, but now he had a bloody cut on his cheek.

Thanks to the debriefing on Hidan and Kakuzu before their mission, Sakura knew how Hidan's deadly jutsu worked. He only needed a bit of his opponent's blood to activate his deadly seal.

Using his scythe, Hidan quickly drew the seal on the ground. He brought the scythe to his lips and licked the blood. Sakura frowned uneasily when Hidan's face transformed and took on the appearance of a skull. It truly felt like they were fighting death itself.

"Die!" Hidan yelled gleefully. He raised his scythe and used it to pierce his heart.

Sakura saw Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock as he clutched his chest before he fell to the ground.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura shouted.

Gripping her tessen, Sakura prepared to leap down and slice the bastard's head off. Hidan turned his back to Shikamaru and started stalking towards Sakura.

"Now, time to take you," he said with a cruel smile.

"Not going to happen," Sakura growled.

Hidan's retort was interrupted by a flash of steel and a wave of blood as Shikamaru sliced at Hidan's neck. Hidan cursed in surprise and swung at Shikamaru once move.

Shikamaru gazed at Hidan and formed a sign. His shadow stretched out and beyond Hidan before it lifted off the ground and wrapped around his arm. Hidan sneered at the shadows and continued to stalk towards Shikamaru.

"You're pathetic," he laughed. "Just like that sash-wearing weakling that I killed. I felt his pain when I stabbed myself when I had him trapped in my seal. It was more enjoyable than any other death that I caused before!"

Shikamaru didn't respond to Hidan's taunts. When Hidan raised his scythe and started bringing it down towards Shikamaru's head, he merely formed a hand sign.

Hidan's arm stopped moving in its tracks as the shadows that were wrapped around his arm reached out to the shadows from the strings that the paper bombs held from. The shadows pulled together, restraining Hidan and covering him with paper bombs while lifting him off of the ground.

"Damn you!" Hidan cursed as he struggled to break through all of the shadows. "You can't kill me!"

Shikamaru held up a kunai and tossed it to the side. The earth underneath Hidan's feet crumbled and a deep pit was revealed. Even from her position at the top of the tree, Sakura couldn't see the bottom of the hole.

"I don't need to kill you," Shikamaru said simply as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "I just need to make sure that you never hurt anyone ever again."

"I will be back, and I will kill everyone that you love!" Hidan swore. "And then I will kill you, and I will take such pleasure in your pain!"

Sakura glared at Hidan and was tempted to leap down there and finish him herself. But Shikamaru was way ahead of her.

He took one last breath from his cigarette before he tossed it at the paper bombs covering Hidan's chest. The instant that the cigarette made contact, the paper bombs exploded. Shikamaru stood in front of the blast and watched while Hidan was engulfed in flames.

When the flames dispersed, Sakura noticed that Hidan was gone. She could hear Shikamaru saying something about how the forest belonged to the Nara clan and that no one would ever find his head. Shikamaru turned his head as if he were talking to someone behind him before he set off more paper bombs, turning the hole into Hidan's tomb.

Once there were no more rocks falling, Shikamaru took out a fresh cigarette and started to light it. Sakura leapt down from the tree and walked up to Shikamaru. She grabbed the cigarette right out of his mouth and threw it on the ground.

"You avenged your sensei, there's no longer a need to smoke," she said sternly as she stepped on the cigarette.

"It helps me feel closer to Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru mumbled. "Don't you have anything to help you feel closer to your dead sensei?"

Sakura smiled sadly and held up her warrior's tessen. "This was given to me by my sensei. When I wield it, I can almost hear her voice telling me how to wield it. I always feel closer to her when I use it. But your method is harmful to yourself and I highly doubt that Asuma-san would want that."

Shikamaru smiled sadly. "I guess not. He didn't like that he smoked himself. But it was how he dealt with stress." He was quiet for a moment before he said, "Does it get any easier? Losing your teacher?"

"It never stops hurting," Sakura said truthfully. "But it helps when you have someone who can help take the hurt away."

"Is that what Naruto is to you?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura blushed and nodded after a moment of hesitation. "But we can't be anything more than friends," she mumbled.

"Is that because of the secret that you have about the reason why Akatsuki wants you?"

"You are too smart for your own good," Sakura chuckled. "But, yes it does. Shikamaru," she said, suddenly serious. "I went down a dark path after Izumi-sensei was killed and I'm still trying to find some light. It is okay to grieve, especially now that you have taken care of your sensei's murderer, but you can't let vengeance fill the void that your sensei left."

Shikamaru studied Sakura for a moment before he sighed. "I guess that makes sense. Sakura, do I need to warn you to keep an eye out for Sasuke now? He is the vengeful type, and he was already walking down a dark path before he found out about you killing Itachi."

"I will keep an eye out," Sakura promised. Suddenly feeling mischievous, Sakura added, "So, will you make a move on Temari soon?"

The master strategist blushed. "She's just a friend."

"Who likes you a lot," Sakura continued. "I met her when I was in Suna, and she was blushing just like you when I mentioned your name."

The duo turned their backs to Hidan's tomb and raced back towards their team. Sakura teased Shikamaru about Temari while he called her troublesome. If they weren't on a mission, it would almost be like they were hanging out as friends. Shikamaru was very smart, but he didn't like to show it off, but he made for a great companion.

When they made it back to the group, they were happy to see Kakuzu's body on the ground in a bloody mess. Sakura's glee was short lived when she saw Katsu turn his head towards her and give her a sorrowful glance. It was then that Sakura noticed a limp form that the team was huddled around.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**A/N- I wasn't going to take Shikamaru's moment away. It's one of my favorite battles in Naruto. Review! -Phoenix**


End file.
